Frozen In Time
by damien455
Summary: COMPLETED. Last 4 chapters uploaded. Prue and Phoebe die leaving Piper and Leo alone. They have three kids, who don't know about magic. What happens when they recieve thier powers?
1. A Long Goodbye

"Frozen In Time"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Charmed belongs to Aaron Spelling and Company. I do however own the plot, and Piper's children and any other character not mentioned in the show.  
  
Chapter One: The Long Goodbye  
  
For as long as she could remember she had a sister. She was the middle child after all, so naturally she had someone there for her. For two years, it was just her and Prudence. Then on a cold November day, she became a big sister. No longer the runt of the family. She could barely remember the look on her grandmother's face, but she can remember what she had exclaimed. "Patty! They're Charmed!" her grandmother exclaimed over and over again. She wouldn't understand what it meant until about twenty-three years later.  
  
The teenage years were hard for her. Not only did she have glasses, she had braces. She went through high school as Prudence's shadow. The boys were mean, the girls cold. Her only true friend was that of her grandmother. Phoebe was caught up in her own world, mainly stealing other girl's boyfriends. Prudence had her boyfriend, and cheerleading. All she had was cooking, and her grandmother's company. Oh how she longed for her mother. Patty Halliwell had passed on when she was five. She had barely no remembrance of her, Prudence was seven, so she remembered a lot more, but poor Phoebe was only four...with no memories.  
  
High school steadily got worse, but what was a girl to do? Prudence had gone to college and Phoebe was off being the school 'slut'. So taking care of her grandmother, whose health was steadily failing, became her most important priority. As a senior she applied to various Universities, all of which graciously accepted her. One of the hardest things she ever had to do was give that all up. She chose to attend the local community college so she can be near Grams, the name she affectionately called her grandmother.  
  
She and her older sister Prudence lived in an Apartment together for several years, but a near fatal heart attack of their Grams, they moved back to 1329 Prescott Street. Back in San Francisco, she had gotten a job as a back teller, which wasn't to bad, it was just financially straining. Prudence got work at a local Museum, and soon after got engaged. That ended when Phoebe and Prudence's fiancé were caught in a compromising situation, and the relationship between Prudence and Phoebe deteriorated.  
  
Then in March 1998, her grandmother and one true friend passed on. Phoebe then upped and left and went to New York, for several months. Then about six months, later she returned, which opened a whole new chapter in their lives. Phoebe had found the Book of Shadows, which was a spell book that contained their witchly powers. At first, she and Prudence were skeptical, but Phoebe insisted upon the fact they were witches, the Charmed Ones. Strange things occurred. She realized she could in fact freeze time. Prudence move things with her mind and Phoebe see the future.  
  
As their first day as witches, she had to vanquish her boyfriend, Jeremy, who happened to be a warlock. Not so much of a lose there, she supposes. The next three years would be filled with dangerous missions as witches. Vanquishing demons and warlocks, power advancements, falling in love. She had fallen in love with her guardian Angel, they married about three years after meeting. Phoebe too had fallen in love, but with a demon. He was evil and they no longer speak.  
  
Then it all ended. One fateful day in June 2001. Her perfect life ended. They were in a warehouse fighting a demon. The demon ruthlessly took the lives of Prudence and Phoebe. Before her very eyes, she watched her sisters die. Revengeful she blew the demon up. But at a terrible price. For as long as she can remember she had a sister. Now she had none. She never asked to be a witch, she was the only one of the three who hated it so much that she almost gave it up when they had to help their Aunt Gail. Why did she keep magic? Oh that's right, she did it for her sisters. Now they were dead, dead because of the one thing she hated most at times inn her life...magic. Magic took her mother and now her sisters.  
  
"Piper? Sweetie?" came Leo's voice. A young woman looked behind her and saw her husband of only four months standing behind her. "It's time." he whispered. She was quickly pulled out of her remembrance thoughts, and was pulled back into reality.  
  
"I don't think I can do this Leo. I never not had a sister." she said weakly. Her chocolate brown eyes glossy, red, and puffy. "I cant." she cried into her husband's shoulder. "It'll be okay. I promise you." he whispered soothingly.  
  
The limo ride to the cemetery was one she was hoping she didn't have to do for a long time. But destiny and fate screwed her once again.  
  
"We gather here today to remember two souls who were taken from us early." said the Wiccan High Priestess. "The night took them from us and into the light they were welcomed."  
  
The ceremony went on well, with the occasional outburst of crying from Piper, but what did you expect she lost her family after all.  
  
( In the Heavens )  
  
"This is unfair! She was our sister. Fuck destiny!" flipped Prudence as she telekinetically threw a cloud chair.  
  
"I know, but it was your time." said their ever so serene grandmother.  
  
"Leave us alone. Please." said Phoebe as she tried to calm her oldest sister.  
  
They knew this was going to be hard, the moving on process, becoming spirits. But they knew it was going to be harder on Piper who had to go on and deal with everything...alone. And that is what hurt the most.  
  
Who can say  
  
where the road goes  
  
where the day flows  
  
only time  
  
And who can say  
  
if your love grows  
  
as your heart chose  
  
only time  
  
Who can say  
  
why your heart sighs  
  
as your love flies  
  
only time  
  
And who can say  
  
why your heart cries  
  
when your love lies  
  
only time  
  
Who can say  
  
when the roads meet  
  
that love might be  
  
in your heart  
  
And who can say  
  
when the day sleeps  
  
if the night keeps  
  
all your heart  
  
Night keeps all your heart  
  
Who can say  
  
if your love grows  
  
as your heart chose  
  
only time  
  
And who can say  
  
where the road goes  
  
where the day flows  
  
only time  
  
Who knows - only time  
  
Who knows - only time  
  
**I hope you all enjoyed! The song is Enya's Only Time. Read and Review Please!!! Thanks. Damien455*** 


	2. Where Do We Go From Here?

"Frozen In Time"  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Two: Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
The funeral was unbearable for Piper, she cried for about two thirds of the service. The last third she went into the hallway and prayed for her sisters. The pain in her heart was too much for her to even handle. Leo felt helpless.  
  
The limo pulled back into the manor's driveway, Piper just got up and left. She didn't plan on having a reception. She had something very important to do. The one thing she knew she had to do.  
  
"Leo?" she called out gently as she entered the attic. "Leo??" she said staring up at the heavens.  
  
There was that familiar jingling and in orbed her husband.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked, her eyes read and puffy.  
  
"I was called. The Elders seem to think there is a demon possessing young boys." said Leo as he went to look in the Book.  
  
"Leo? I'm thinking about releasing my powers. You know? Getting rid of magic, once and for all."  
  
Leo's face dropped. "But what about your destiny?" he stammered. "My magical destiny was with my sisters, which I have none thanks to magic." she said, angrily.  
  
"But, Piper!" he protested, only to be frozen. "I'm nothing this with or without your help." she said as she gathered the Book and some candles.  
  
She lit a circle of candles, and she sat in the middle. She opened the Book to a fresh page, and looked at her frozen husband. He would be so angry at her, but she had to do this.  
  
She began to chant a simple spell:  
  
Oldest Gods Above Me  
Hear Me Now, With This Plea  
Remove All The Magic  
Please Set Me Free  
  
There was a gust of wind. The candles went out and Leo unfroze. There was a strike of lightening in the attic, and Piper could feel something being pulled from her. With each gust and with each strike, she lost more and more energy, her power, her destiny. Page by Page the Book was erased, all the spells, potions, demon histories, and genealogy disappeared.  
The magic was gone.  
  
"Piper?" asked Leo as he looked at his wife. She had all color drained from her cheeks. "Leo?" she started and she just broke down.  
  
He rushed to her side and held her close and just let her cry. It was all she could do now. She not only lost her sisters, she had just given up magic, the one thing that kept the three together.  
  
"Come on, Piper. Let's go to sleep." he said as he orbed her to their room.  
  
( Next Morning)  
  
"Good Morning." beamed Piper as she placed two plates on the table.  
  
"Hey, you feeling better?" asked Leo as he sat down and placed his tool box on the counter.  
  
"Toolbox?"  
  
"Yeah, the Elders are giving me a new charge today."  
  
"That's nice." she said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked taking a bit into his French Toast. "I'm thinking about clearing out Their rooms today. You know for the space? For when we have a family." she said, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"It'll be okay. It has to be." he smiled reassuringly.  
  
Leo left about fifteen minutes later, leaving Piper alone in the large house. She knew she had to do this.  
  
She was carrying a large vase into the living room, when she tripped and the vase fell towards the ground. She flicked her wrists and nothing happened.  
  
"I gotta get use to this." she sighed and continued on her way.  
  
The whole day was spent packing up things in Prue and Phoebe's rooms. She kept only what she wanted to keep out for others too see, mainly pictures. Everything else was put in boxes and stored in the attic. There on the floor were the candles and Book. She strolled over and picked the stuff up and placed back into it's ancient trunk.  
  
"Piper?" came Leo's voice from downstairs.  
  
"Yes?" she called down to him. "I'm home, I was thinking we can go out for dinner?" he yelled back.  
  
"Okay, give me like fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
( At Dinner )  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"Where do we go from here?"  
  
"Forward into the future. Who knows, maybe some day we'll even have kids." he smirked.  
  
"Yeah. I would hope so." she smiled.  
  
*That was chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks to my reviewers! Uhm..chapter three will be set about three months in the future. The story will shift into the future at certain times. Hehe...Enjoy! ~Damien455** 


	3. Good News

"Frozen In Time"  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Three: Good News  
  
It had been three long months since the death of Prue and Phoebe. Piper was doing okay with her grief and pain. Their old rooms were emptied of all their belongings, but Piper being a sentimental person put a majority of the boxes in the attic and the basement. The rooms were just waiting for color and design, Piper just didn't know what to do with them yet. She had constantly been bombarded by people giving her their condolences. Piper was living what she had always wanted, a normal life without any magic and demonic interferences. It was an ongoing struggle for her not having her temporal stasis ability. She did know that it was for the best, despite what magic had done to her family, she still believed in it and will never forget what it has done for her. Magic brought her Leo, and she couldn't be happier. She did however make a rule that she would never travel by orbing again unless she needed to.  
  
A lot of the pictures of Prue and Phoebe were packed up. She couldn't wake up everyday and see them. The only pictures that remain of them are the one taken by their grandmother right before she died, one of Piper and her sisters at her wedding, one of them at camp as kids, and the last one was a family picture of Christmas 1977. The last picture of their mother and father together. On the wall under the stairs were four large portraits however. One of Patricia, the other of Penny, and the last two were just added, one was of Prue and the other of Phoebe.  
  
Everything was going good for Leo. He was constantly working with his new charge, which Piper didn't mind. Just because she gave up her powers, she didn't expect him to. His new charge was Emily Jacobs, a new witch with the power of supernatural speed. Piper couldn't help but laugh at this. Why she laughed? She doesn't even know.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Good morning honey." said Piper as she placed some eggs in a skillet.  
  
"Same to you." he smiled as he kissed his wife of only six months, but soulmate for three and a half years.  
  
"So what are you doing today?" he asked as he placed a gift on the table. "What is that for?" she asked pretending not to know.  
  
"Duh. Today is August 7! Your 28th birthday!" he exclaimed as he pulled her into yet another kiss.  
  
"Oh yea." she said sarcastically. "Can I open it?" she smiled playfully.  
  
"Of course you can!" he said as he pushed it towards her. She pulled at the pink paper and purple bow, she was able to tell that it was not wrapped by her husband.  
  
She almost dropped the gift as she pulled it out of the box. She was so happy. It was a diamond triquetra. "I had it specially made for you by a Whitelighter who owed me a favor. It is made with white gold and those are real 4 caret diamonds. I hope you like it." he said as he looked at the expression on the her face.  
  
"Leo, it is so beautiful." she said as she motioned for him to place it on her neck. "Thank you." she said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss, and Leo orbed upstairs, with her in his arms. She was going to let the orbing rule slide for today. ;-)  
  
----------------------------Later that Same Day----------------------------  
  
"Yes, thank you Mike. I'll set up an appointment with you in about a week or so. Thank you again!" she said into the phone as she placed it down on the hook.  
  
She walked out into the den and called out, "LEO!"  
  
There was the usual twinkling, and he appeared in a surge of blue and white orbs.  
  
"What is it honey?? I was with a charge." he said as he looked at her.  
  
"Leo can you forget about Emily for a minute? Are you afraid she is going to run away on you?" said Piper who smirked at her own joke.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" he asked.  
  
"Leo, you and I need to have a little talk. Please sit down." Leo felt worried about what was going on, he abided by her rules and he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Leo, You know I love you right?" Leo nervous about what was going happen, answered. "Of course." he said.  
  
"Leo, I'm pregnant." she said as she smiled a big white toothy grin.  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm going to be a Daddy!" he exclaimed as he pulled Piper into a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Stay here. I'm going to go finish with Emily and when I get back we are going out to dinner!" Leo said as he orbed out.  
  
"Prue, Phoebe I hope you can hear me. I'm going to be a mommy. You two are going to be Aunts!" said Piper as she went upstairs to change for dinner.  
  
--------------In Heaven--------------  
  
"Piper's going to be a mom!" yelled Prue as she jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Phoebe in her happy scream.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm going to be great grandmother. OH god I'm not that old am I?" said Grams as she conjured a mirror. "Grams, you've been dead for three years, you look the same." said Prue as she opened a portal and was looking over Jack ( the guy from Bucklands, she died before she had the chance to tell him how she really felt about him).  
  
"Oh mother, shut up. I've been dead for twenty-two years, I don't want to hear you complain." said Patty playfully. "Yes dear." said Grams as she stilled peered into the mirror.  
  
"Ooo, Piper is getting ready to go to dinner, lets spy." said Phoebe as she glanced into the portal. "She is so beautiful. The Charmed Line will continue with her kids." said Grams.  
  
"Grams, she banished our magic. Her kids can't be witches." said Prue with a matter of fact look upon her translucent face.  
  
"No, magic is still in her. Her kids will have powers. She just eliminated it from her life. The Book is slowly rewriting itself as we speak. She doesn't know it yet. When her kids get their powers, she too will have to get her's back." explained Grams.  
  
"Awesomeness." said Phoebe as she looked back at her sister.  
  
**I hoped you liked! Please Review!! Next chapter will be the birth of Piper's child. The story will be jumping until the kid(s) get to a certain age. Enjoy!!! Damien455** 


	4. Welcome Prudence Melinda

Frozen In Time  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Chapter Four: Welcome Prudence Melinda  
  
Everything was going good for Piper and Leo. She had officially changed her last name from Halliwell to Wyatt, why she did that, sh never told. Leo thought it was mostly because of her sisters, but it was only a guess. Piper started showing shortly after telling Leo. She had constant mood swings and morning/afternoon/night sickness as she called it. It was late May 2002, and everything seemed to be okay in her life.  
  
Leo had asked for some time off from the Elders, they graciously refused which made Piper mad, but she quickly got over it because she remembered that the Elders were losing a magical child. All she would do is grin devilishly.  
  
"Leo! Leo!" yelled a eight month pregnant Piper to the ceiling of the solarium. There was that familiar noise of orbing, and Leo appeared. "Yes, sweetie?" he asked sweetly. "Leo, the baby is due in four and a half weeks and we haven't started anything yet. I know you have been busy with the added charges those assholes are giving you, and that I've been working extra at the club, but we need to start now." she demanded.  
  
"You're right. So have we decided on which room, she'll get?" asked Leo as he sat next to his wife.  
  
"Yes, I want to give her Phoebes." smiled Piper. "Why Phoebe's?" he asked in response to her choice.  
  
"Because Phoebe's was always my favorite room in the house. With the bay window, it's perfect. We'll save my old room, or Prue's room for our next child, because if you think we are only having one child, I should slap you now." said Piper teasingly.  
  
"I'm reading you loud and clear. What about names?"  
  
"I was thinking since we are putting her in Phoebe's room, we should name her after –"  
  
"Phoebe." interrupted Leo, filling in the blank.  
  
"No, I was going to say Prue. Prudence Melinda Wyatt." said Piper, with a proud look on her face.  
  
"No, Halliwell?" said Leo with a confused look on his face.  
  
"No. Halliwell is a cursed name, and I don't want my child with a cursed last name." said Piper with a tone of conviction.  
  
"Good enough for me. I say we go upstairs and plan out some decor for the room." said Leo as he helped his large wife up and they walked up the stairs together.  
  
---------------------In Heaven---------------------  
  
"Ooo, my niece is getting my room!" shouted an overly excited Phoebe, as she floated through the cloud paradise.  
  
"Yea, keep yourself together there." mimicked Prue.  
  
"Aren't you excited she's getting your name?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just upset, you know because she'll never know us." said Prue.  
  
"I know, but just think, when she gets her powers, she can summon us." said Phoebe.  
  
"Yea, we just hope she gets her powers. Piper is dead set against magic now."  
  
"Yea, I know. Come on, lets go see what she is planning on doing to me once beautiful room." laughed Phoebe as she re-opened the portal.  
  
-----------------Back on Earth----------------------  
  
"Let's make the walls pale pink." said Leo, as he made a suggestion to Piper, who already said no to blue, pale blue, yellow, green and white.  
  
"Pale pink is good. We can get a white crib for her to sleep in." said Piper.  
  
"Yea, this is so great! We are finally having a baby, and you are getting your normal life." exclaimed Leo.  
  
"Yea, but lets not forget the cost."  
  
"I'm sorry." said Leo, with little puppy eyes. "It's okay. I've moved on and hopefully they have too."  
  
"I know they have." he smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I think it's time for some corn dogs with mayo." said Piper as she rubbed her stomach. "That is so freaking gross." said Leo as he and her exited.  
  
"Shut up. Your daughter seems to like it." she laughed.  
  
After a couple of weeks of decorating the room, it was finally perfect. Everything was perfect. Piper took time off now, because her June 26th due date was approaching. But that wasn't the only thing approaching that month. On June 14th, it would be the one year since her sisters deaths.  
  
It was about 6:00 am on June 14th, when Piper awoke to a strange urge for her favorite pregnancy meal, corn dogs and mayo. She got up, and placed her yellow fuzzy slippers on her feet, and placed her robe around her bare shoulders.  
  
She was half way down the stairs when she shrieked in pain. *Not now* she thought furiously. She let out a scream, as she fell to her knees. She noticed that her knees were in water, her water broke. "Leo!" she screamed loudly. She could hear his footsteps coming from her room.  
  
"Oh my god, honey are you okay?" he asked. "Do I look like I'm okay?" she growled. "We need to get to the hospital. NOW." He grabbed her and orbed her to the car. "Leo, you dumbass, you can't drive! Just orb to the hospital now!" He did as he was told and orbed to the Bay Hospital.  
  
He was still carrying her when they entered the emergency room. Leo attracted stares from young females who worked there, because he was in his boxers and tee shirt still.  
  
"It's going to be okay." said Leo as he placed Piper on a Gurney.  
  
"Leo, she cant be born today. Not today." she cried as the though of watching her sisters die the year before came flooding back to her.  
  
"7 centimeters and dilated." said the nurse as she prepared for the delivery.  
  
"Are you birthing her all natural or c-section?" asked the doctor as he placed gloves on his hands.  
  
"Natural, with an epidural." said Piper as she screamed at yet another contraction.  
  
"Okay, nurse 25 cc of morphine. I can see a head. NO time for the epidural. Miss Wyatt I need you to push." said the Doctor as he lifted the sheet and looked at the baby's head.  
  
"No epidural? Are you crazy!" yelled Piper.  
  
"Push, one two three PUSH!" said the Doctor as he motioned for Piper to push.  
  
That same routine went on for three more minutes until Piper and Leo could hear the cries of a newborn baby.  
  
"It's a girl." said the doctor as he showed the baby girl to Piper who smiled and started to cry.  
  
"Excuse me, what is the name?" asked the smiling nurse.  
  
"Prudence Melinda. P-R-U-D-E-N-C-E." said Piper, who looked at Leo.  
  
"We did it. You're a daddy."  
  
"You're a mommy."  
  
"Leo." she said as she kissed her husband, look at her. She looks just like Phoebe. That head of brown hair."she smiled.  
  
"Hi, Prudence. Welcome. I'm your mommy."  
  
Little Prudence looked at her mommy and daddy and smiled a toothless grin.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
**I hope you all liked this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it. Read and Review!!** 


	5. Magic Will Find Its Way Home

"Frozen In Time"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, accept Prudence Melinda.  
  
Chapter Five: Magic will find its way home  
  
Everything seemed to be going well for Piper Wyatt. Her club was booming and her money was rising. Not only because of the club, but her sister's inheritance. Along with spending the money came the usual guilt trip.  
  
Leo was spending a lot more time at home, he had only three charges which was relaxing and it made Piper a lot more happier.  
  
Prudence Melinda, or Pru, was a very happy eleven month old baby. She had a mop of brown hair from her mother and the deepest brown eyes, which reminded Piper of Phoebe.  
  
"Leo?" asked Piper over breakfast on a sunny bright April morning.  
  
"Sweetie?" he said back with a smile on his face, as he looked at his lovely daughter making a mess with her cereal.  
  
"I was thinking, we could take a day trip. You know a day trip to Sacramento."  
  
"Of course we can. How would you like that Pru?" said Leo in his child voice.  
  
"Leo." started Piper, but Leo was still busy talking to Pru in a childish voice.  
  
"Leo!"  
  
"What?" he said looking back up at her.  
  
"We should get ready to leave. It is eight o'clock and it takes two hours to get there."  
  
Leo and Piper busily cleaned the kitchen and dressed Pru and were out of the house by eight thirty.  
  
------------------In The Heavens------------------  
  
"Prudence, Phoebe, Patricia, and Penelope Halliwell. You four are asked to present your spirits in front of the Elders, now." said a whitelighter, as he entered the Halliwell chamber.  
  
"What could this be about?" asked Phoebe as she followed.  
  
The four spirits and the Elders convened in the cloud chamber. The first Elder to speak was Ramus.  
  
"You are probably wondering as too why we have called you here."  
  
"You can say that." said Prue rudely. She blamed the Elder's for her and her sister's death.  
  
"This is concerning your sister, her daughter and the two sons she is carrying in her womb." said another Elder.  
  
"She is carrying twins?" said Patty.  
  
"Yes. Her children are to more powerful than the Charmed Ones were. Her children as you know come from a special union. Therefore her children will be special. When they receive their powers, one is to be a pure whitelighter with very little witch blood, one is to be a pure witch with very little whitelighter blood, and one is to be equal in their genes, both witch and whitelighter."  
  
"This is a lot to take in."said Penny as she looked at the Elders.  
  
"Do we know what their powers will be?" asked Phoebe, undaunted by what she was told.  
  
"We do, well we only know the first power. For we establish their primary power and then it's the powers job to evolve. We have no control over that. Prudence is said to have Premonition. One of the sons, the older one is to have temporal stasis, and the other is to have a form of telekinesis."  
  
"So the Charmed powers are going to be inherited?" said Prue, as she analyzed everything that was being told.  
  
"You are being told in strict confidence. Neither of you are allowed to tell Leo. Leo and Piper will learn of this is time, when the powers manifest." said one of the Elders.  
  
"What about the Book of Shadows?" asked Patty.  
  
"The Book has completely re written itself." said another Elder.  
  
---------------------------------On Earth--------------------------  
  
"Leo!" said Piper as she and Pru checked out of Macys. Leo had wandered off while Piper shopped. If there was one thing Leo hated it was shopping, especially for clothes.  
  
"Yes honey!" he called back as he slithered through the racks of clothes.  
  
"I'm all set, it's getting late, I think we should think of heading back and we can stop for dinner when we are closer to the city."  
  
"Whatever you want, baby." he smiled as he pecked her on the cheek.  
  
Piper and Leo walked to their car, while Leo carried Piper's bags and she pushed Pru's stroller. Pru was adorable for her age.  
  
Piper and Leo entered the car and drove off. Everything was perfect.  
  
Halfway home, Leo was "paged". "Honey, a charge is calling me. I'll be back soon." said Leo. Piper never once took her eyes off the road. "Fine. Orb to the manor when you are done, I'll cook dinner." she said sounding a little disappointed. "I'm sorry." said Leo as he kissed Piper's cheek and orbed out.  
  
"He can't keep orbing in front of you. Magic is the one thing in this world, you will never know about." said Piper to Pru, who was asleep in her car seat.  
  
"Magic will find its way home." came a voice in the wind. The voice sounded like Patty, but Piper dismissed it as a symptom of her fatigue.  
  
Lately Piper has been very tired and somewhat nauseous. Little did she know that she was carrying twins.  
  
Back at the manor, Leo returned with a joyous look upon his face.  
  
"Honey!" called Leo as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be right down!" yelled Piper from the stairs.  
  
"What is it Leo? I had to put Pru to sleep." said Piper as she joined him in the kitchen.  
  
"I have excellent news." smiled Leo.  
  
"What is it? Your charge got a new power other than supernatural speed?" joked Piper as she poked around the kitchen for food.  
  
"No, I was with the Elders today. They told me something very important, which you and I overlooked."  
  
Piper's face fell, deep down she thought this was about magic.  
  
"Piper, sweetie, you and I are going to have twins! You're pregnant!" screamed Leo as he got up to hug Piper. "Oh my. Oh my god." she said as she hugged Leo.  
  
"Twins!" she said excitedly!  
  
"Our family is now perfect." said Leo as he passionately kissed Piper, and orbed her upstairs to celebrate.  
  
"Oh god, Leo." said Piper as she ran out of their bedroom and into the bathroom.  
  
"Got to love that all day sickness." laughed Leo.  
  
*I am sorry it took so long to update. As I posted, I had the flu, however it isnt the flu, its mono, so I'm pissed. But I cant delay updating anymore, I need to write and read your reviews! Thank you for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes this story! Thanks! Damien455* 


	6. Sixteen Years Later

"Frozen In Time"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, and the three children born by Piper.  
  
Chapter Six: Three Kids and Sixteen years later.  
  
It had been sixteen years since the twins were born. Gregory Victor was born first, he looked just like his mother. Lysander Andrew was second born and looked just like his father. Both were now sixteen, as Pru was seventeen.  
  
Piper and Leo were very happy that they finally achieved their perfect life. Piper's club was doing great, and Leo was working as a whitelighter still. The hardest thing about his job was, he had to make sure he didn't orb in the presence of the children. They were to know nothing about magic and its existence.  
  
All three kids were told that their aunts died in a serious car crash and they left it at that.  
  
Both Greg and Sander were juniors, while Pru was a senior in high school.  
  
Their perfect life would soon be tipped upside down.  
  
"Mom, have you seen my French book?" asked Sander as he entered the kitchen on Monday morning.  
  
"No honey I haven't. Call down your brother and sister for breakfast though." said Piper as she placed food on the table. Just as he walked out, Leo orbed in.  
  
"Leo! Sander was just in here." said Piper sharply.  
  
"Oh, sorry." smiled Leo as he reached in to kiss his wife. Leo, who was immortal, glamoured himself to look as old as Piper, so his kids wont suspect something.  
  
"Mom!" came a scream from upstairs.  
  
Piper broke away from Leo and jolted up the stairs. Boy did her age come rushing back to her when she got to the top.  
  
"Pru, what is it?" said Piper.  
  
"My nail broke." she muttered, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Pru, I can kill you right now." said Piper with a glare.  
  
Piper was finally relieved when the kids left. It was just her and Leo.  
  
"How long as it been?" said Leo with a smile on his face.  
  
"Too long." said Piper as she pulled Leo into a passionate kiss. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper and pulled her onto the couch. They started to kiss more passionately. Leo's hands began to slip up her blouse, as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair.  
  
"I love you." she said as he pulled her shirt off.  
  
"I love you too, if not more." smiled Leo as they continued to make love.  
  
They were about to get it on, when they were interrupted.  
  
"Piper." came a voice from behind them. Piper pulled the blanket around her naked chest and looked over to see her sisters standing there in solid forms.  
  
"Prue? Phoebe?" said Piper in a shakey voice. Leo slipped into his jeans and shirt, as Piper stood there shocked.  
  
"Piper!" said Phoebe as she ran towards her older sister. "Pheebs." said Piper as she hugged her 'dead' sister and sobbed. Prue came over and joined in.  
  
After about ten minutes of a tearful reunion, Phoebe and Prue's attitude turned serious.  
  
"Piper, Leo. You both need to know why we are here." said Prue, who was dreading telling her sister the truth.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is time." said Phoebe.  
  
"Time for what? You guys are making no sense." said Piper, who was angry.  
  
"Tell her Prue."  
  
"No, you." said Prue, as she and Phoebe continued bickering.  
  
"Someone tell me!" said Piper who threw her hands out in anger, and the plant in the living room blew up.  
  
Piper jumped and realized what just happened. "No, this cant be." said Piper, as she sat down.  
  
"Piper, magic is back." said Prue.  
  
"No that cant be. I banished our powers years ago."  
  
"No you didn't. You banished your ability to tap into your personal powers, but the magic is still in your blood. There for it was passed on, and the Book is complete in rewriting itself. Your children are going to inherit their powers soon. We came to warn you." said Prue.  
  
"No. This isnt happening. I don't want my kids around magic!" yelled Piper.  
  
"Honey it will be okay." said Leo as he hugged his wife.  
  
"How long did you know about this?" asked Leo to Prue.  
  
"About sixteen years." winced Phoebe.  
  
"Why didn't you come down before now?" asked Piper, who was mad and looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"The ten year rule." said Prue.  
  
"Ten year rule?" said Piper in confusion.  
  
"Ten year rule. It basically means that spirits cant visit or see their family members until ten years after their death." explained Leo.  
  
"Yea, but what about the six years after that?" said Piper  
  
"We were forbidden. The Elders knew what we would do, so they sanctioned us." said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh." said Piper, "What do we do?"  
  
"You need to tell the kids, their powers will be manifesting soon." said Prue.  
  
"It is time for us to leave. I love you Piper. Blessed Be." said Phoebe as she hugged her sister and faded out. Prue did the same after hugging Piper.  
  
"Tonight, we need to tell the kids." said Leo.  
  
"I know. I need to be alone right now. To think." said Piper as she went upstairs.  
  
*I hope you all liked! I'm sorry it took long to update! Remember to review!!! Damien455* 


	7. Destiny Revealed

"Frozen In Time'  
  
Disclaimer: See the last chapter.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who showed their support to me after my dad passed. Here is the next chapter, as a thank you! My X-Men story will be on hiatus until this story is completed. Thank you! Love always, Damien455  
  
Chapter Seven: Destiny Revealed.  
  
After being visited by her sisters, Piper went to her room and just cried. She cried for the life her children were to have, and it scared her. She didnt want them to end up dead at an early age. Just like her mother, and her sisters. She could admit to herself that she missed magic. She missed her powers so much, she thought about doing a spell to give them back to her, but didn't. She wanted a normal life and she got it, but it wasnt like how she expected. She needed her magic. After about an hour, she decided she had to give her kids their destiny.  
  
By the time Piper had entered the kitchen, the kids were home. Leo was in the kitchen, trying to cook, Pru was watching "Dawson's Creek" re- runs, Sander was on the phone in the solarium, and Greg was online.  
  
"Leo, living room. Now please." said Piper as she poked her head in the kitchen. Leo put the chicken down and followed his wife. Piper entered the living room, with a stoic expression on her face.  
  
"You, tv off. You, sign off. You, get off the phone. And sit down on the couch please." said Piper, with a little sternness in her voice. The kids all looked confused and terrified. They never saw their mom like this.  
  
"Mom? What is it?" asked Pru, as she sat next to Greg.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something very important."  
  
"Leo. Can you go get the Book. It's in the trunk." said Piper looking at her husband. He nodded and ran towards the stairs.  
  
"This is about your Aunts."  
  
"I thought Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe were dead." said Pru.  
  
"They are. I need to tell you how they died." said Piper.  
  
"You told us already. They died in a car crash." said Sander.  
  
"No. They were murdered. By demons." said Piper, pain etched on her face.  
  
"Demons?" said Greg skeptically.  
  
"Yes. Demons are creatures from hell. We, the Halliwells, are witches."  
  
Pru burst out laughing. Greg smirked, and Sander looked interested. Sander was a big believer in magic and the occult.  
  
"Yea, and leprechauns are real too." laughed Pru.  
  
"They are. I've met one." smiled Piper.  
  
Leo had just re-entered the living room, with the Book of Shadows under his arm.  
  
"This is the Book Of Shadows. Our spell book, filled with demonology, and potions. You each are to have powers. I had powers once." said Piper.  
  
"Had?" said Sander, looking at the Book.  
  
"Yes. I gave up magic, when Prue and Phoebe died. Then I found out that magic was destined for you, so I have to give you your powers."  
  
"Mom?" said Sander, as he peered at the book.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The stories you used to tell me when I went to bed as a little kid, about the witches. Were they real?"  
  
"Yes. Those night time stories I told were based on your aunts and my adventures in magic."  
  
"So you are able to freeze time and blow things up?" said Pru, remembering the story.  
  
"Yes, or I was able to."  
  
"And Dad, you're a whitelighter?" said Greg, catching on.  
  
"Yes." said Leo, as he orbed to the other side of the room.  
  
"Whoa." said the kids all in unison.  
  
"What are our powers?" said Pru.  
  
"I don't know. But we need to do a spell to get them back." said Piper as she flipped through the book for a spell. "Here we go."  
  
Piper looked at the book, then to her kids. She hesitated then recited:  
  
I call upon the Halliwells  
Bring our magic under this spell  
Give your powers to us Halliwells  
In the night, and in this hour  
Grant us our sacred Powers.  
  
There was a swirl of white light and five orbs floated in the air, circling for a host. One orb went into the children, and two into Piper. "Mom?" said Pru, who was a little weak.  
  
"Was that supposed to happen?" said Greg as he clenched his sides, "I feel so nauseous."  
  
"I'm fine." said Sander.  
  
"Leo, honey, throw the vase at me." said Piper, as she stodd up. Leo, obeying, threw the vase at her.  
  
"Mom!" yelled Pru, as Piper flicked her wrist and the vase froze in place, sailing through the air.  
  
"Whoa." said all three in unison. Piper just smiled. "Who knew after seventeen years, I still packed a punch."  
  
She flicked her wrist again, and the vase exploded. Shards of glass, flying in all directions.  
  
"Mom, do you know what kind of powers we will get?" asked Sander.  
  
"Yeah. One will have telekinesis, the other temporal stasis, and lastly premonition."  
  
Pru looked at her mom. "You know, people inherit antiques, or money. Not magic. I am a freak now!"  
  
"Oh hush. You are not a freak. Plus your Aunt Prue said that when she found out she was a witch." said Piper.  
  
"I think Sander is the only one here who needs magic. Then maybe he'll get friends." teased Greg.  
  
"Take that back!" yelled Sander, angrily.  
  
"No." said Greg, with a smirk on his face. Sander's face turned red with anger, as Greg walked away, walking on top of the glass. "Don't fall, you wouldn't want the glass to cut you!" yelled Sander, as the glass flew towards Greg. Greg turned around to say something back, when he saw the glass coming. He instinctively put his arms up, and the glass froze.  
  
"Thanks, mom." said Greg. "Greg, that wasn't me." said Piper. "Who was it?"  
  
Piper looked at her son, "You."  
  
"You mean, I can freeze time?" said Greg smiling.  
  
"Yes." said Piper, "And it looks like Sander here can move things with his mind."  
  
"That means I get premonitions. How stupid." said Pru as she continued her walk upstairs.  
  
"Premonitions are the most important!" yelled Piper. But Pru just ignored her.  
  
"Mom, I need to think about this. Everything is going to change, and I don't know if I can deal with it." said Greg, as he walked upstairs too.  
  
Piper sighed a heavy sighed, and started to clean up.  
  
"Mom?" said Sander, from the corner.  
  
"Yes?" said Piper, looking up at her son. Who was in the corner, with a sad look upon his face.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Of course. What about?"  
  
"Uhm...first of all. Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"This. Magic." said Sander with a weak tone in his voice.  
  
"You don't have to thank me." said Piper. "Leo, help me." she said yelling at her husband.  
  
"Mom, Dad. I need to talk to you about something, Important." he said as he sat down in one of the arm chairs. Leo and Piper looked at him and waited for him to start. And he did.  
  
**I hoped you all liked! Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who shoed support again. Chapter 8 due soon! Thanks a bunch!!!!** 


	8. Breaking In The Magic

"Frozen In Time"  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one if you really care.  
  
Chapter Eight: Breaking in the Magic  
  
Its been over a week since Piper and Leo introduced magic to the children. Piper was so thankful that she got her powers back, she realized what she did in binding their powers was just wrong. She knew deep down that magic would find its way to them. It took Pru, Sander and Greg sometime to get use to Leo orbing in and out of the house now.  
  
All three were strictly told not to use magic unless it was absolutely needed. Sander was really into magic. He would stay up late talking to his mom, and reading the Book Of Shadows. His power was still developing. For the first couple of days, he had telekinetic fits, where things just flew around the house because of his anger. Piper explained to him the importance of keeping his anger controlled, and that his power is channeled through his eyes and hands.  
  
Greg buried himself in his work, at Electronic Boutique, and lacrosse practice. He was happy with his powers, but was reluctant. He liked to pretend to go home and act as if he had no powers. He had not read the Book of Shadows but in the safety of his bedroom, when Sander wasn't in there, he practiced his power. He didn't want things to change, but change was bound to happen, but people change not their entire lives.  
  
Pru on the other hand pretends she has no power. She has yet to receive a premonition and doubts she ever will. She has been so busy with school, and cheerleading, she didn't even care to bother with it. She didn't believe that she had a power, but she respected her mom and never said any of this outloud.  
  
"Good morning." yawned Sander as he entered the kitchen on a warm Monday morning.  
  
"Morning to you too son!." said a joyous Leo. "Why the smile, Dad?" asked Sander as he took his usual spot next to his dad. "Do I need a reason?"  
  
Piper was rushing around the kitchen making an overly elaborate breakfast. She loved to cook for her family.  
  
Pru walked into the kitchen, wearing a pink halter top, and a short mini skirt. "No way in hell are you going to school in that." said Piper not even looking at Pru.  
  
"Mom, everyone is wearing it." argued Pru, but she knew to back off.  
  
"Where the hell is your Brother?" asked Piper.  
  
"Mom, are you tense about something?" asked Sander, as he drank some juice.  
  
"No, it's just that I miss my sisters."  
  
"Mom, that was like twenty years ago, its okay to move on. They wont be angry." said Pru as she comforted her mom, she always comforted Piper when Piper had an emotional upheaval.  
  
"I know."  
  
The family was sitting at the table eating a delicious breakfast, when a noise was heard in the living room. The Wyatt family got up together and walked to the living room, Piper leading.  
  
In the living room, was an ugly demon with green skin and red eyes. "Mom! What is it?" asked Pru, scared.  
  
"A demon. Stay calm." ordered Piper as she raised her hands to blow him up. The demon flung his arm and Piper went flying into the wall and was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Greg! Freeze him!" said Pru as she checked on her mom. The demon jumped up and was about ready to pounce on Greg. Greg, rose his hands and the demon stopped mid-jump.  
  
"Bastard!" said Sander as he squinted his eyes and moved the demon into the grandfather clock. "Oops."  
  
The demon ran back at them, Leo moved in front of them, and orbed them to safety. They reappeared in the attic. "What do we do?" asked Pru, scared.  
  
"The Book." said Sander as he ran towards it. Sander automatically started to flip through the pages, trying to find the demon.  
  
"Here he is. Detra, the demon of despair. He inflicts despair to his victims by clouding up their judgement. Powers include telekinesis, supernatural jumping, and energy balls." read Sander, as he turned the podium for his siblings to read. Pru ran her hand over the drawing as was hurled into her first premonition.  
  
Premonition (Trough her Eyes)  
Sander telekinetically sending Detra into the wall of the attic. An energy ball is thrown at Greg, Greg freezes it. Leo in the corner healing Piper. A blast of mental energy is thrown at Sander, he dodges, but gets thrown out the window. Leo orbs out and orbs back in with Sander. Piper wakes and blows the demon's arm off. Demon jumps into the air, to be met with a freeze from Piper. Sander, Greg and I are at the Book. We read the spell, and the demon blows up  
  
End Premonition  
  
"Pru? What happened?" asked Greg concerned.  
  
"A vision. Okay its in our favor. Sander stay away from windows if you can. We need him to jump, so we can freeze him and say the spell. "explained Pru as Detra emerged int the attic.  
  
"Dad, revive Mom!" yelled Pru as she dodged an energy ball.  
  
Detra moved in and telekinetically flung Sander. Sander was pulled to the left, and his body sailed directly through the glass, and he began his plummet to the ground. Leo orbed out in a swirl of light and reappeared with Sander.  
  
Detra ran at Greg, who instantly froze him in place, for the time being.  
  
Piper awoke to see the broken window, and Leo healing her son. In anger, she rose up and flung her hands. The demon's arm glowed yellow, then blew up. Piper stared at it. "That's new."  
  
Detra, who was no unfrozen rose up into the air as if to pounce on Piper. Piper froze him, and motioned for her kids to say the spell.  
  
The three kids gathered around the book, and started to read the spell:  
"Demon of Despair in our sight  
Take your place in depths of night  
With this spell we seal your fate  
In hell you take rightful space"  
  
Detra glowed red, and then burst into a ball of flames.  
  
"Congratulations. That was your first and not your last demon vanquish. Now go straighten up, school starts in ten." said Piper as she hugged each of her kids as they walked out of the attic.  
  
Piper went to the Book, as Leo healed the window. Piper glanced at a page in the book, which was surprising to her. "Leo come read this." said Piper. Leo walked over and read over her shoulder the contents of the pages.  
  
There was a picture of Prue, Piper and Phoebe on the left side of the Book, and on the right read: The Charmed Ones. Then there were three smaller paragraphs under the heading.  
  
Prudence Halliwell. October 28, 1971 June 14, 2001. Prudence was the first born of the Charmed Ones. She is daughter of Patty Halliwell and a mortal. Her had the powers of telekinesis and astral projection. Her past life incarnation was P. Bowen with the power od Cyrokinesis. She died fighting the demon, Grogs. She had no children.  
  
Piper Halliwell-Wyatt. August 7, 1973 n/a. Piper is the second Charmed One to be born. She possesses the powers of Temporal Stasis and Molecular Combustion. She is the only surviving Charmed One. She is mother of three with her whitelighter husband. Her past life incarnation was P. Baxter, whose power was temporal stasis.  
  
Phoebe Halliwell. November 2, 1975 June 14, 2001. Phoebe was the youngest Charmed One. Her powers included Premonition, and levitation. She was the only child born in the Manor, therefore giving her a spiritual connection with the Nexus and the Woogyman. Her past life incarnation was P. Russell, who was a converted witch to warlock, who was cursed by P. Bowen and P. Baxter to die in every future life at the age of 24. Her known power was flame throwing. Phoebe died along side her sister against the demon, Grogs. She had no children.  
  
"Leo, I didn't know the book entered us into it." said Piper, surprised.  
  
"Yea, the book does things all on its own. That's the beauty of magic." smiled Leo as he kissed his wife and they descended the stairs.  
  
I hope you all like!! I'm sorry for the delay, Thank you to everyone for extending his or her condolences when my father passed on. Another untimely thing that occurred was a computer virus, which also delayed the updating process. I am sorry and I hope everyone enjoys! –Damien455 


	9. Keeping It Under Wraps

"Frozen In Time"  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Nine: Keeping it Under Wraps  
  
After the first demon vanquish, the three Wyatt children headed out towards school. Pru was overwhelmed by her power, its randomness, its exhilaration, its truth. Greg was also overwhelmed, he could do so much in battle with his power, freezing enemies and other things. Sander was amazed at the strength of his power.  
  
The three teens drove across town to the high school, where they were thrown into their separate lives. Pru with her cheerleading buddies, Greg with the lacrosse team and Sander with his group of friends, who were of different types. Sander longed to tell his best friend, Carly about his magic, for she was a Wiccan practitioner, but he didn't.  
  
Sander and Carly were walking to French class when Sander noticed a younger freshmen getting picked on by the jocks from the football team.  
  
"Geek!" yelled one of the players, and the young kid just whimpered, fear etched in his face and eyes. This very fear sparked something inside of Sander, in an instant, without thinking what he was doing, he squinted. The older boy was thrown to the right and into a wall of lockers with a loud, almost sickening thud.  
  
Sander was scared himself, this was the first time he ever lost control of his magic, and he was silently hoping no one would connect him to it.  
  
"Sander, that was so weird, don't you think? Like how many people fly into walls out of no where. I don't think no one is going to be picking on that freshmen anymore." said Carly as they entered their French class.  
  
"Yeah." said Sander, feeling guilty for his actions. The bell rang, and the teacher entered the class room. He was about six-foot-five, green eyes, and brown hair.  
  
"Bonjour class!" smiled the teacher, as he wrote something on the board.  
  
"Bonjour Monsieur Wright." bellowed the class in response.  
  
The class went by so quickly for Sander, he was an ace at French, but he really wanted to talk to either his sister or his brother.  
  
"Sander, if you wouldn't mind, can I have a word with you?" asked Mr. Wright, as everyone was exiting the room.  
  
"Go ahead Carly, I'll meet you in Chemistry." smiled Sander as he turned around to face his teacher.  
  
"Sander, I noticed today, you were kind of out of it. I asked you to conjugate 'avoir' and you conjugated 'etre'."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Its just a lot has been going on." said Sander.  
  
"Sander, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you know I am always here." smiled Mr. Wright. Sander smiled back and nodded. He just then saw his brother in the hallway.  
  
"I got to go or I'll be late." said Sander, as he rushed out of the room, and ran after Greg.  
  
The only classes that Greg and Sander had together was Chemistry. Sander entered Chemistry and saw Carly in one corner with her and his friends, and his brother and his jock buddies on the other side of the room.  
  
"Yea, he flew into the locker like someone pushed him into it, but no one touched him." said one of the jocks talking about the morning events.  
  
Greg put two and two together and approached Sander. "I think me and you need to have a chat." said Greg, just as their Chem teacher closed the door. "Yeah." said Sander as he took his seat behind Greg. Greg raised his hand, as if he had a question, but his wrist flicked and the room froze in place.  
  
Greg turned around and looked at his brother, "You used your powers on Matt Daniels. He is not only the quarterback for football, but he is the goalie for the lacrosse team. He has a broken ankle, and we have a championship game in two weeks. Thanks very much, and wait until mom hears about it." Greg's voice was laced with anger, as he turned around and unfroze the room.  
  
Sander just looked at his brother's head and shot daggers into it with his eyes. Greg could feel it the whole time.  
  
At three thirty, Sander rolled into the driveway. He climbed out of his car, and walked up the lawn to the front door.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" screamed Sander as he entered the foyer.  
  
"In the kitchen!" came Piper's voice.  
  
Sander walked into the kitchen to see his mother cooking an elaborate meal. "Mom, that looks delicious." smiled Sander as he licked his lips and stared at the food.  
  
"Don't even think about it." said Piper with a mock glare.  
  
"Why are you cooking so much?" asked Sander as he opened the fridge and took out a Snapple.  
  
"I don't need a reason to cook." said Piper, as she added vodka to the marinara sauce.  
  
"Mom, something happened today." said Sander as he took a seat at the table.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I lost control. I don't know this freshmen was getting beat up by some lacrosse player, and it sparked something and he flew into the wall, and Greg said he broke his ankle."  
  
Piper dropped the pan with the roast in it, but luckily she froze it in time.  
  
"Sander, this is very serious. You understand that right?" said Piper as she collected the roast out of the air.  
  
"I know that Mom. Maybe dad can heal him, just without him knowing?" suggested Sander, as Pru walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh look who it is. Don't break Mom's ankle now." smirked Pru as she grabbed a Snapple from inside the fridge.  
  
"Shut up and how do you even know about that?" snapped Sander angrily.  
  
"Greg told me. No one is happy. You are just lucky no one knows its you."  
  
"Look I didn't even know I did it! Everyone just jumps to conclusions about everything." said Sander.  
  
"You had to know you used your telekinesis." said Pru as she took a drink.  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Okay, you two calm down now." said Piper, "I don't need you two fighting because your dad wont be home for another day or so. Some big charge problem."  
  
"Sorry Mom, but since everyone wants to believe what happened over what I have to say I cant be here right now." said Sander as he grabbed his keys and went out the back door.  
  
"Look he's going through a hard time right now." said Piper as she continued cooking.  
  
"Maybe did you ever think that maybe he needs someone to talk to Pru? I always had my sisters, who I talked to all the time and they talked to me. You and Greg talk a lot and you both have the same friends and stuff. Sander isn't in your clique, and you two make that well known." said Piper.  
  
"Well it's not my problem." said Pru as she walked upstairs.  
  
"It never is." said Piper under her breath.  
  
It was about six o'clock and Piper just finished putting diner on the table, when Greg entered the kitchen with Pru, both in deep conversation about Matt's injuries.  
  
"Where's what's his name?" asked Greg angrily.  
  
"He'll be home soon. And his name is Sander." said Piper with an attitude.  
  
"Mom, how can you defend him after what he did! He used magic on a mortal!" said Pru.  
  
"Because at certain times in your lives you will too. Like Greg you will most likely freeze someone, and you might use your power to see prospective husbands."  
  
They just ignored her, and that's when Sander entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Mom." he said as he took his seat at the table.  
  
"Hi sweetheart. Where were you anyways?"  
  
"I was at school, thinking and just talking with someone."  
  
"Oh who?" said Piper as she started to cut her piece of meat.  
  
"My French teacher."  
  
"That's cool. And how was your days children?"  
  
"Good, with that one little exception." said Greg.  
  
"Same as Greg's." said Pru, as she took a swig of Sprite.  
  
"Look, I apologized. Is it that big a deal? I slipped, and I'm sorry." said Sander as he furiously poured some Sprite into his cup.  
  
Pru and Greg just ignored him. And he snapped again.  
  
"That's it. High School hasn't been fucking easy for me like has been for you two! You two are so fucking popular and shit, and to be honest you two are so superficial its ridiculous. I'm tired of being your shadows. Fuck, You really wanna know why I sent him flying into the locker?! Because something like that happened to me when I was a freshmen! But no one would know that because everyone is caught up in their own damn lives to care about me! You are lucky I didn't send him through the fucking window!!" yelled Sander as he got up and went upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Piper, Greg and Pru just heard the door slam.  
  
"Let me go talk to him. Clean this up when you're done." said Piper as she too left.  
  
Piper walked upstairs and opened the bathroom door to see her youngest son sitting on the floor, with a razor in his hand, and his left sleeve rolled up.  
  
"Sander!" yelled Piper as she ran over to him and grabbed the razor and placed a towel over the cut.  
  
He sat there fixed looking at the wall. His blue eyes were cold, emotionless. His blue shirt had tear stains on it, and blood was on his jeans.  
  
"Sander, honey look at me!" she said as she applied pressure to his wound.  
  
He snapped out of his daze and looked at his mom, "Mommy –?"  
  
"Sweetie, don't do this! This is a very bad habit. Why?"  
  
"Mom, it hurts."  
  
"I know, you cut yourself of course it hurts."  
  
"Not that, I'm numb to that. Everything hurts. These feelings, my head."  
  
"Sweetie. Come on, you can sleep in my bed tonight." she said as she helped him up. There in the doorway was both Greg and Pru, who had no idea their brother has been cutting himself.  
  
"Mom, why is he doing that?" asked Greg as his mom exited her room and closed the door after situating Sander.  
  
"He's doing it because of emotional stress. Talk to him not me." she said, "But in the morning because he's sleeping."  
  
I hope you like! I know its depressing. Next chapter, a new evil and why Sander is doing this. Read and Review!!! Thanks! 


	10. Truth All Around

"Frozen in Time"  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Ten: Truth All Around  
  
Sander awoke the next morning in his Mom and Dad's bed. He looked over at the alarm clock on the night table, 5:45. It was time to get up. He pulled the warm comforter off himself and climbed out of the bed, he hadn't slept in the same bed as his mom since he was six. He noticed his mom sleeping serenely. He smiled, then he looked down at his left arm and saw the two freshly scabbed cuts. And the night's events went surging through his brain. With a groan he was out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to shower.  
  
At about six fifteen, Sander was dressed in blue jeans, and a white button down with the sleeves down, and he headed downstairs into the kitchen hoping his siblings weren't there. But of course they were. Greg was at the stove cooking eggs, dressed in blue jeans and his lacrosse jersey because there was a pep rally today, and Pru was squeezing oranges for orange juice, clad in her cheerleading uniform.  
  
"Why isn't Mom cooking?" asked Sander as he rifled through his backpack on the kitchen table.  
  
"She's tired, she was up all night sitting with you as you slept. You really scared us." said Pru, as she placed three glasses on the table.  
  
"Don't worry about it was nothing." said Sander as he took a sip.  
  
"Nothing? Dude you could have like killed yourself!" said Greg in an angry tone as he stirred the scrambled eggs.  
  
"I've been doing it for two years, so I know where not to cut."  
  
"Why Sander?" asked Piper who just entered the kitchen, sleepily.  
  
"Why not?" laughed Sander as he sat down, knowing this was one conversation he couldn't escape.  
  
"Sander, seriously." said Pru.  
  
"I don't know, I guess it all started freshmen year, when this football player picked on me in the hallway, and that got me really upset, and then everything changed last year."  
  
"What happened last year?" asked Greg as he put the eggs on the table.  
  
"Last year I realized I was gay. And that was the one thing I never wanted to be in life. Carly of course was very accepting, and she is the only person who knows about that and my cutting. And when we got our powers, I told Mom and Dad, just not about the cutting thing. They accepted me, Dad of course did the whole 'Only if I was there thing' and Mom she didn't have to say anything for me to know it didn't matter. All the stress from school, the magic thing, my being gay and the fight yesterday are all the little things that make me snap and cut myself. I don't know there is just something about it." said Sander, tears filling his eyes.  
  
"Gay? You're gay? Sander Halliwell is gay! Oh my god, Karen is going to be crushed she and every other girl in school has a crush on you." laughed Pru, as she got up and hugged her brother, "I don't care. You're my brother, and nothing can change that, and I'm sorry and I love you."  
  
"I love you too Pru."  
  
"Well, I don't know what to say or how I feel about gay people. But since you're my brother I guess I still love you and all but I don't know if I can accept it just now. Im sorry." said Greg as he sat down and began to eat.  
  
"Well now I feel much better." said Sander as he too began to eat.  
  
"Promise us you wont cut yourself anymore." came Piper's voice.  
  
"I promise." smiled Sander  
  
Sander drove to school in a rush, because he wanted to talk to Carly, about everything. He knew he shouldn't tell her about his magic, but she trusted him with her religious beliefs and she of course believed in magic.  
  
Sander walked into the High School and headed towards her locker. Which he and she did share for certain classes. Her locker was on the second floor, his on the third, and his first three classes were on the second floor.  
  
"Hey Carly!" called out Sander as he ran up next to her.  
  
"Hey cutie." she smiled as she adjusted her pentagram around her neck. Just then another junior walked by and screamed, "I like my Witches Burned!" Carly just shrugged it off, she was used to it, but it had a different effect on Sander. He remembered a story of his ancestor Melinda Warren, the first witch in the Halliwell Line, who was burned at the stake.  
  
"Sander, are you okay?" asked Carly as she grabbed her French book and closed her locker.  
  
"Not really. My mom, brother and sister found me cutting last night, and I kind of had to tell them the truth, so they know now." said Sander, as he led the way to homeroom.  
  
"Sander, I'm so sorry!" she said as she put her arm around his waist.  
  
"There's something else I need to talk to you about." said Sander in a whisper.  
  
"What is it?" she said in excitement because she really wanted to know.  
  
"In here." he whispered as he pulled her into an empty classroom, and shut the door.  
  
"Okay, you better spill." she said, as she looked at her best friend.  
  
"I'm a witch, actually my whole family is." he said.  
  
"Are you serious?" was all Carly could say.  
  
"Yes. Except we aren't like you. We have powers. And we protect innocent people from demons, warlocks, and other forces of darkness."  
  
"Demons? Sander are you sure you didn't cut to deep?"  
  
"Seriously, watch. I have telekinesis, the power to –"  
  
"I know what it is." she cut him.  
  
"Here let me show you." said Sander as he squinted and a chair slid from one side to the other.  
  
"Oh my god, you are serious." she said in shock.  
  
"Greg can freeze time, and Pru can see the future. My Mom can freeze time just like Greg and she can blow things up. My dad is a whitelighter, who is like an angel for witches. He can heal people, orb which is moving from one place to another, and a bunch of other things and not to mention he's immortal."  
  
"Oh my god. You're the Charmed Ones aren't you?" said Carly.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"My mom told me stories. She's Wiccan as you know and every Wiccan knows of the legend of the Charmed Ones, and that's what every one believes it is, just a legend."  
  
Sander and Carly spent the next five minutes talking about magic and other stuff related to his life as a witch. She was so accepting and so interested.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly.  
  
Back at Halliwell Manor, After School  
  
Pru was in her room listening to Simple Plan while making a new cheerleading routine. The ceiling was shaking because of her dancing and jumping.  
  
Piper was in the kitchen with Leo, who just came home from working with a new charge, and Piper was filling him in on the past night's events.  
  
Greg was lacrosse practice, which seemed to be consuming a lot of his time lately.  
  
And lastly, Sander was in the room he shared with his brother, reading the Book of Shadows.  
  
Around five thirty, Sander went downstairs to see his parents. Leo and Piper were both in the kitchen cooking dinner.  
  
"Why are we eating in the kitchen and not the dining room?" asked Sander.  
  
"Because Pru is going over Karen's house and I think Greg is going out with the team. So its just us three." said Leo as he smiled at his son, who looked remarkably like him.  
  
"Cool. I was wondering if I can move my room." said Sander as he helped place the mashed potatoes on the table.  
  
"Why? And where would we put you?" said Leo.  
  
"I don't know. It's just that I don't feel comfortable in our room anymore because Greg isn't that accepting of me."  
  
"I see. Uhm, I guess we could furnish the attic a bit. We can move the boxes into the basement, and you can keep the Book and stuff with you if you want." suggested Piper.  
  
"Oh about magic..." started Sander. Leo and Piper stopped what they were doing and looked at him intently.  
  
"Yes?" came Leo's voice.  
  
"I told Carly about us."  
  
"You did what!" yelled Piper.  
  
"I told her because she is a Wiccan Practitioner. Plus she knew the legend of the Charmed Ones."  
  
"She knew about the Charmed Ones? How is that possible? Leo?" said Piper who sounded a bit alarmed.  
  
"I don't know. Its not uncommon for Wiccan's to know the stories, but they think its just myth, therefore there is no exposure threat. However, Sander it would have been better if you had told us." said Leo.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. I just can't stand lying to her."  
  
"We understand, now its time to eat." said Piper as she sat down and began handing out helpings of stew.  
  
There is Chapter 10, I hope everyone liked! More is too come. Review!! Damien455 


	11. A SemiCharmed Kinda Life

"Frozen in Time"  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Semi-Charmed Kinda Life  
  
The Manor Door slammed as Pru, Greg and Sander all entered the foyer, their clothes covered in green demon slime.  
  
"This is never going to come out." complained Pru, as she took off her coat.  
  
"Well, if we had done any research before we left, we would have known that if you vanquish it, it will explode!" argued Greg, as he headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I can't control my premonitions. There is no clock on them that tells me when they happen." countered Pru.  
  
"Stop arguing you two, we got him and that is all that matters." said Sander, who usually took up the position of the buffer, like his mother used to, despite the fact that he's the youngest.  
  
"What is going on here?" said Leo as he entered the foyer.  
  
"Demon attacked a mortal and we stopped it, but we got slimed." said Sander in his Cliff Notes version.  
  
"Uhm, what demon was it?" asked Leo concerned.  
  
"And why didn't you call?" yelled Piper from the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry Mom!" screamed Greg as he headed upstairs to change Pru followed suit.  
  
"Hey Mom." said Sander as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey you. What are you doing tonight? Because I know Pru and Greg are going to the party up at the field. Are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not in the mood to be around a bunch of drunk jocks, perky cheerleaders and people who wish they were drunk jocks or perky cheerleaders. I was actually thinking can Carly come over and we can watch a movie or something. Can she? She never met Daddy."  
  
Piper laughed a bit at his response. "Sure she can. Ooo I can cook some movie food, I like this idea."  
  
"Only you mom, I'm going to call her." said Sander as he left the kitchen and Piper began cooking.  
  
At about eight o'clock, both Greg and Pru left the Manor in Pru's Honda Civic. At the same time, Carly's dad dropped her off.  
  
"Carly, I have heard strange things about this house." said her father, who was Non-Wiccan.  
  
"Don't worry about it Daddy. I'll be fine." smiled Carly as she exited the car and walked up the walk to the house.  
  
She knocked on the door, and Leo answered it.  
  
"Hi, you must be Mr. Wyatt. I'm Carly, Sander's friend."  
  
"Ah yes, he has mentioned you a great deal of times before. And please call me Leo, Mr. Wyatt is too blah." smiled Leo at the young girl.  
  
Carly was taken aback by the grandeur of the house. She had driven by it so many times, but never seen the inside even in the three years of friendship.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Carly as she pointed to the pictures under the staircase.  
  
"From left to right, Sander's Grandmother, His great-grandmother, his Aunt Prue and his Aunt Phoebe." said Leo.  
  
"Oh, where do they live?" asked Carly.  
  
"They're dead. This is our wall of remembrance if you will. Piper wanted to keep the pictures here so she could remember them." said Leo grimly.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Carly.  
  
"It's okay. Sander is changing, so he'll be down in a minute." said Leo as he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, I'm Piper, you must you carly." smiled Piper as she entered the living room.  
  
"Hi. Nice to meet you." smiled Carly.  
  
"Yes indeed. Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the living room, and when Sander is done he'll come down and you two can watch a movie. Oh and I'm making snacks."  
  
"Thank you. Yes Sander said you were a great cook, so I cant wait to try your cooking."  
  
"Why couldn't you be my daughter?" joked Piper as she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Sander came downs stairs minutes later.  
  
"Hey!" smiled Sander as he saw his best friend in the living room.  
  
"Hey!" smiled Carly as she got up and hugged her best friend.  
  
"So what do you want to watch?" asked Sander.  
  
"Uhm, something scary."  
  
"Okay, how about the 2004 remake of Salem's Lot? With Rob Lowe, you is very yummy." smiled Sander as he pulled the DVD out of the bookcase.  
  
"Yeah, I could use a good hunk today." smiled Carly  
  
"We both could." smiled Sander.  
  
About a half hour into the movie, Piper entered with a tray of homemade cookies and some milk. "Here you kids are." smiled Piper as she placed the tray onto the coffee table.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Wyatt." smiled Carly.  
  
"Please call me Piper, Mrs. Wyatt makes me sound like 80." she laughed as she exited the room.  
  
"Your mom is really cool." smiled Carly to Sander.  
  
"Yeah she really is. She's the greatest."  
  
"I was wondering if I can get a tour of the house?" said Carly, who was interested in seeing the house.  
  
"Uhm, sure." smiled Sander as he led the way.  
  
Sander gave the tour of the first floor very easily, the foyer, living room, den, solarium, dining room, and the kitchen.  
  
They were now on the second floor.  
  
"That there is my parent's room with a private bathroom. Here we have the bathroom for us kids and guests. Here is my Aunt Phoebe's room, which now belongs to Pru. This room here was my Aunt Prue's room and is now Greg's. Greg and I used to share a room, but I moved out for obvious reasons." said Sander with a laugh. "That's the second floor. Now to the attic, where I room."  
  
Carly and Sander climbed the twenty or so steps up to his room. He opened the door and his new room was revealed. The walls had been painted a dark hunter green. His bed sat infront of the window facing the street. On the walls were random pictures from magazines, and some he took when the sophomore class went to Los Angeles overnight. There was a desk with a computer, and a night table. On the night table was a picture of his Aunt Prue. A similar picture of Aunt Phoebe was on the wall. Then there in the corner of the room, was the ancient trunk that held all the Wiccan stuff ( candles, vials, etc. ) and there on the book stand was the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Wow, this is really nice Sander." smiled Carly as she entered the room and looked around.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"There seems to be several pictures of your Aunt Prue in here." pointed out Carly.  
  
"Yeah. No offense to my Aunt Phoebe but I feel more connected to her. Like I have her power and everything."  
  
"That's cool. Is that the Book of Shadows?"  
  
"Yeah." smiled Sander.  
  
"Wicked. Can I take a peak?" asked Carly.  
  
"Uhm, I'm sorry but you can't. The book doesn't allow a non-Halliwell to touch it." lied Sander, but it was partially the truth.  
  
"Oh." said Carly with a tone of disappointment.  
  
The two descended the stairs and went back downstairs to the living room to watch the rest of the movie.  
  
At ten o'clock, Carly left because her dad wanted her home early, so Sander was left alone with his parents.  
  
Sander was walking into the kitchen when he saw something in the corner of the room...Aunt Prue.  
  
"Aunt P-P-Prue?" whispered Sander, shocked, but what ever he saw it disappeared.  
  
Sander brushed it off as fatigue and went into the kitchen to see his mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table eating ice cream and talking about some charge problem.  
  
"Hey guys." smiled Sander as he pulled both and seat and a bowl of ice cream up.  
  
"Hey, where is Carly?" asked Leo.  
  
"She had to leave. She acted strange all night."  
  
"She acted strange? Strange how?"  
  
"I don't know, like shut off. She wanted to look in the Book, and I said No, and she acted weird ever since then."  
  
"She wanted to see the Book. Why? She can't say the spells unless she's a witch like us, which she is not." said Piper.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to go check with the Elders." said Leo as he orbed out.  
  
"Mom, I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight." smiled Sander as he walked out of the room, after kissing his mom on the forehead goodnight.  
  
Sander walked upstairs into his room and shut the door. He began to undress when he heard a creak from behind him. On instinct, he squinted and something or someone flew into the wall. Sander, who was topless, looked at the person on against the wall, who was unconscious.  
  
"Who the hell?" whispered Sander as he went over to the book. He figured he had to be a demon because he came from no where. After about five minutes of searching, it turned out to be a total waste. He needed his mom and dad. He telekinetically opened the door and screamed down to them, and he heard his mom's footsteps as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Sander, what is it?" said Piper as she ran into her son's room. "And why are you topless?"  
  
"I was just about to change, and wham he's behind me, and I sent him flying, and I checked the Book and there is nothing." said Sander in one breath.  
  
"That's Mike!" said Leo as he ran to the man's side.  
  
"And who the hell is Mike?" asked Sander.  
  
"Language mister!" yelled Piper.  
  
"Mike is a whitelighter. Sent here to guide you and your siblings." said Leo.  
  
"Why? We have you Dad."  
  
"Yeah, but the Elder's think that you need one without an emotional attachment."  
  
"If he is as hot as that. I can't guarantee anything."  
  
Piper and Leo burst out laughing. Leo was very accepting of his son's orientation.  
  
"However, Mike does need somewhere to sleep for the Elder's don't want to give him a room in the heaven's. So Sander, since you have the room, he's your roommate now." said Leo.  
  
"Okay." said Sander, laughing.  
  
"Be good." smiled Piper as she and Leo both left.  
  
Sander quickly finished changing into a pair of sport shorts and a tee shirt and pulled out his World History textbook and began his homework, as he waited for Mike to awake. It was midnight, and Sander could hear his parents turn in for the night. He knew that in a short time, he would hear his sister sneak upstairs with her boyfriend and the same thing with his brother and his girlfriend. He just rolled his eyes.  
  
The clock changed to one o'clock and Mike stirred.  
  
"Ugh, you pack quite a punch there young witch." laughed Mike as he stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that." laughed Sander.  
  
"I'm Mike Bloom, by the way. Your whitelighter. And which one are you?"  
  
"Sander, Sander Wyatt." smiled Sander.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sander." smiled Mike back at Sander. Mike was a tall muscular whitelighter. He was probably only two inches taller than Sander. His hair was a deep brown and his eyes, a bright sea green.  
  
"So how long have you been a whitelighter?" asked Sander trying to make small conversation.  
  
"Uhm, let's see. I died in 1864, and it's 2019, so I've been one for about 155 years."  
  
"Wow, you are so old."  
  
"Am not! I was 20 when I died. I died trying to protect the Union in the Civil War."  
  
"I see. Well I'm 16 years old."  
  
"How many powers, Sander?"  
  
"One, just one. I've only had it for about three or so weeks."  
  
"I see. Ah who is this pretty girl?" asked Mike, who was holding a picture of Sander and Carly at the carnival two months ago. "Girlfriend, is she?"  
  
"No, Me and Carly don't date. We're best friends." said Sander, who was turning red.  
  
"Oh. So are you dating a young woman?"  
  
"No, I'm not. You see, I'm kinda–"stated off Sander who was cut of my Mike, who pulled Sander into a kiss.  
  
"Kinda what?" smiled Mike after he broke away from the passionate liplock.  
  
"Gay." said Sander, breathlessly. Inside he was screaming, that was his first same sex kiss.  
  
Sander tried to change the subject. "Uhm, you'll be sleeping on the floor until –"he was yet again pulled into another kiss.  
  
"Or you can sleep in my bed with me." whispered Sander as he broke away this time.  
  
"Perfect." smiled Mike, who pushed Sander back onto the bed and the two started to make out in a passionate frenzy. It was perfect.  
  
there we go, I hope everyone likes. This chapter took me awhile to write and I believe this may be my longest, 7 pages. Read and Review! Thank you so very much!!! 


	12. Love and Heartbreak

"Frozen In Time"  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Twelve: Love and Heartbreak  
  
Pru awoke at her usual time the next morning. Her boyfriend was long gone and she decided that nice warm shower was in order. Twenty minutes later she was all dressed and ready for a beautiful Thursday. She was wearing blue jeans, a pink long sleeve belly shirt and high heel sandals. According to the cheerleaders, Thursday was pink day.  
  
She exited her room and saw Greg exiting as well. He was wearing a black polo and khaki cargo pants, with a white baseball cap.  
  
"Morning Greggers." she smiled as she went down the stairs.  
  
"Morning Babs." he laughed.  
  
Greggers and Babs were their nicknames for when they were in their clique.  
  
The two of them entered the kitchen talking about the championship game which was to take place on the following Friday. There they were met with a surprise. In their kitchen, using their toaster was a man, a man they had never seen before. Greg instantly placed his hands up, and wham the man was frozen in place.  
  
"Who the hell is he? Do you think he's one of those demon things?" asked Pru curiously.  
  
"I don't know." said Greg suspiciously.  
  
"He' hot though." smiled Pru.  
  
The freeze wore off, and the man turned around. "Oh hi, you must be Gregory and Prudence." smiled the man.  
  
"Uhm, and you are?" questioned Greg.  
  
"Mike, Mike Bloom. Your whitelighter."  
  
"We have one already." Pru countered.  
  
"No, Leo is your mom and her sister's, I'm yours."  
  
Just then Piper and Leo entered the kitchen and noticed what was going on. "Oh, I see you met the kids, Mike." smiled Leo.  
  
"Yes, they are quite charming." said Mike with sarcasm.  
  
"Where is fag boy? I need a ride because my car is out of gas." said Greg as he dug through the fridge.  
  
"Uhm, excuse me, I would prefer it if you leave that language out of this house." said Leo angrily to his son.  
  
Greg just ignored him.  
  
Sander now entered the kitchen, all dressed and all smiles. He was wearing a green polo with blue jeans.  
  
"Morning all." smiled Sander happily. "Morning Mike."  
  
"Morning son." smiled Piper, and Leo nodded to him.  
  
"Morning Sander." smiled Mike.  
  
"You two know each other?" asked Pru, confused.  
  
"Yeah, we met last night. We actually had a magical run in." laughed Mike, as he remembered his flight into the wall from the night before.  
  
"Again, sorry about that." apologized Sander, and Mike just smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'm off. I got to go pick Karen, Trish and Maura up, then after school we got to pick up some stuff for the party tomorrow night after the game. Mike you should come." said Pru as she left the house.  
  
"Okay, well let me get my bag then we can leave." said Greg as he ran out of the kitchen and upstairs.  
  
"I think Pru was hitting on you." laughed Leo to Mike.  
  
"I think so too. Too Bad I'm taken." smiled Mike.  
  
"Who? Whitelighters aren't allowed to fall in love." said Piper. Leo gave an accusing cough. "Except Leo." corrected Piper.  
  
"Sander." said Mike sullenly.  
  
"Sander?" said Leo, not putting two and two together.  
  
"Sander!" said Piper in exclamation.  
  
"Can we all not say my name?" said Sander, who was eating a piece of toast.  
  
"Sander? You and Mike? Mike and you? When? How?" said Piper as she burst into a big smile.  
  
"Well congratulations I guess. Just one thing, don't tell Pru." smiled Piper as she hugged her son, "Now get, you have to go to school."  
  
Pru and her social clique strolled along the senior hallway. Noticeably criticizing other people's hair, shoes, and clothes. They were the epitome of what a high schooler should be like, or they were to themselves.  
  
"Carol, the shoes are so last fall." smiled Pru meanly as she kept walking, without looking back.  
  
Her clique was very much like this. It mainly consisted of the senior jocks and cheerleaders and some of the juniors, who were like them. Greg included, not because that Pru was his sister, but because he proved himself worthy.  
  
They were on their way to the courtyard, when Pru brushed up against Carly, who was talking to Sander and his friends. That was when Pru was hurled into a premonition. Sander could tell what was happening because he saw his sister's eyes clamp shut and she gasped rather loudly.  
  
Sander ran away from Carly and his friends and up to Pru.  
  
"Pru what is it?" said Sander concerned.  
  
"Excuse me, you ain't her friend, so back off." snapped a bitchy cheerleader named Trish.  
  
"One, I'm her brother and two attend English class once in a while and you would know that ain't isn't a word, Barbie." snapped Sander, as Pru was pulled out of her premonition into reality.  
  
"Wow, talk about head rush." smiled Pru as she shrugged the fact that her premonition pulled her to the ground.  
  
"I'm fine Sander, thank you." winked Pru as she got up and continued on her way.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Carly as Sander rejoined his group of friends.  
  
"Yeah, she will be."  
  
At the Manor  
  
Leo and Mike both orbed in at the same time.  
  
"Piper!" yelled Leo as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What is it?" said Piper as she came up from the basement.  
  
"We were just with the Elders and they know why Carly wanted to see the Book."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's the demon of Friendship, named Elora."  
  
"Demon of Friendship, there's a Demon of Friendship?" laughed Piper.  
  
"Yes. Elora has 2 known powers, shape shifting and telepathy. She used both to get close to a witch, and then tries to steal their Book of Shadows. So she's been playing Sander, to get close to the Book. And if he let her touch it, it would slowly become evil." said Leo very grimly.  
  
"Oh my, how do we stop her?" muttered Piper, hoping it wouldn't mean death.  
  
"The only known vanquish is for the witch, who she befriended, to kill her with a simple spell. Sander has to kill Carly." said Mike.  
  
"Oh my god. He won't he loves her too much." interjected Piper.  
  
"Yeah, but there isn't any other way. He has to vanquish her sorry ass." said Mike.  
  
"How do we tell him?" asked Piper, concerned.  
  
"I think I should." said Mike, as he looked at Leo and Piper.  
  
"Okay." they both said in unison.  
  
After School  
  
"Look Sander, I don't know what to tell you. She's a demon!" yelled Pru as she entered the house, Sander and Greg following.  
  
"She is not a demon!" yelled Sander back at his sister.  
  
"She is. And you being so stupid let her know about us!" yelled Greg at him.  
  
"It's not my fault, she's my best friend who –"started Sander but was cut off by Pru, "– Happens to be a demon!"  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" asked Mike who entered the room, with a plate of cake in his hand.  
  
"They're telling me Carly is a demon!" yelled Sander.  
  
"Sander, that's because she is. The Elder's told me and Leo just this afternoon."  
  
"No, this isn't happening." yelled Sander.  
  
"And how do you know?" asked Mike to Pru and Greg.  
  
"I had a vision." said Pru.  
  
"She's not a demon dammit!" yelled Sander as the room shook. He was pissed and angry. Tears were sprouting from his blue eyes. Greg and Pru watched as he collapsed and cried.  
  
Mike bent down on the ground and hugged Sander as he cried hysterically into Mike's tee shirt.  
  
"It'll be okay sweetie." whispered Mike in Sander's ear.  
  
"What the hell? Is everyone in this house Gay?" yelled Greg as he went upstairs. Pru too bent down and rubbed Sander's arm, as he cried. It was the only thing he could do...cry.  
  
Dinner was a very quiet event. Piper, Leo, Mike, Greg and Pru ate quietly, while Sander sat there and twirled his spaghetti with his fork, and never placing it in his mouth. Piper could tell he was trying to fight back tears.  
  
After the dinner table was cleared and the dishes cleaned, Sander came downstairs with a box of pictures, CDs, tee shirts and teddy bears. All stuff Carly gave him. He silently went into the formal living room, and lit the fire, and one by one threw the contents of the box into the hungry flames. He then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and called for his siblings to come. He needed them to see this, to understand what he has to do.  
  
Pru and Greg came into the living room followed by Piper, Leo and Mike.  
  
Sander used his power and moved the coffee table out of the way and chanted the words of the summoning spell.  
"Spirits of Air, Fire and Sea  
Converge to set the Demon Free  
Bring her here, the friendless foe  
So her consequence can be beared"  
  
There was a whirl of red lights and Carly appeared in the room.  
  
"Sander, what am I doing here?" she asked scared.  
  
"I'm sorry Carly, or should I say, Elora."  
  
"I see you know my true self." smiled Carly as she sent an energy ball at Sander, who squinted it into the fire.  
  
"Bye. With these words, weave this spell, send this demon back to hell!" said Sander, as Carly/Elora glowed red, then exploded into nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry Sander." said Mike as he came over and hugged his boyfriend. Pru, Leo and Piper too joined in on the hug, then finally a reluctant Greg.  
  
I hope you all like!!! Read and Review Please!! The next Chapter will take about a year into the future. I said that the story's time will change and it will. With new powers and new destinies! I'm projected for at least 5 chapters in the next time period! There is about three more time periods after the next one. So it'll be a long story!!! Thanks. Damien455 


	13. A Run In With the Once Thought Future

"Frozen In Time"  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Thirteen: A Run In with the Once Thought Future  
  
A year has passed since the day (October 1, 2019) the young Wyatts received their supernatural powers and destiny. Pru with premonition, Greg with temporal stasis and lastly Sander with telekinesis. They have had over forty seven demon vanquishes. Pru almost died seven times, and her premonitions became a bit longer and more descriptive. Greg's time freezes also evolved, usually lastly only one to two minutes, they can now last up to five. Sander learned to channel his power through his hands instead of his eyes. And Piper, was well getting old, she was after all 47.  
  
Pru graduated from high school and is now a freshmen at the University of Sacramento, which was only two hours away, or in real emergencies, just an orb away. Both Sander and Greg have started their senior years of high school, and are looking at colleges.  
  
October 5, 2020  
  
"Why would you go to college in New York?" asked Sander to Greg over breakfast one Monday morning.  
  
"I don't know, I just want to." smiled Greg as he put jelly on his toast.  
  
"Jelly?" said Sander, making a disgusted, nauseous face.  
  
"You got a problem with that?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Sander and Greg's relationship changed since they received their powers and that Pru went to college.  
  
"So Mom, what is up?" asked Sander as Piper entered the kitchen with the Book of Shadows, which was moved out of Sander's room and into Pru's.  
  
"Potion making. I've been working on an invisibility potion and I want to put it in the book."  
  
"That's really cool." smiled Sander, as he grabbed his keys. "Well I'm off. Talk to you all later." he smiled, and went out the back door.  
  
Senior year was so fun. They only had like five classes and were out of school by 12:30 instead of the usual 1:45.  
  
Sander had a hard time coping with the death of his ex best friend, Carly, who happened to be a demon, he vanquished. Everyone at school just thought of it as a disappearance, and Sander really didn't have a best friend anymore except Mike, his boyfriend.  
  
Greg's day was going good. He was after all one of the most eligible bachelors in the school. He and his girlfriend, Joan, broke up in January. He was also very popular and was an excellent jock.  
  
He and his friends, Jack and Ryan, were walking to English class.  
  
"I think Mindy is so hot." said Jack as they walked by the new group of cheerleaders.  
  
"Yeah, she definitely is, I would so tap that." laughed Ryan.  
  
Greg just stood there laughing, as they continued walking.  
  
A freshmen ran past the group, and banged into Greg. Both the freshmen and Greg fell to the ground.  
  
"What is your problem?" yelled Greg as he pointed to the boy, and the locker behind the kid blew open, as if a bomb was let off inside of it.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" said the scared freshmen.  
  
"I don't know. I think someone had a small bomb in there or something." said Greg trying to cover up the fact that he did it.  
  
After English, Greg called home on his cell phone.  
  
[Start Phone Conversation]  
  
Piper: Hello?  
Greg: Mom, its Greg.  
Piper: Oh hi Greg, why aren't you in class.  
Greg: Something happened. This kid banged into me, and I pointed at him, and the locker behind him blew up. I think my power is growing.  
Piper: I think it is too. You need to come home, this is serious. You need to learn control of this because it can be deadly especially when you go to freeze.  
Greg: Okay, I'll go the nurse's office and say I'm sick.  
Piper: Okay. I got to run to the club quickly.  
Greg: Okay, see you when I get home.  
  
[End Phone Conversation]  
  
The school nurse sent Greg home after he lied to her and got out of school. He ran to his car, started the engine and drove home. After about ten minutes, he pulled into the driveway. And ran up to the door, and ran into the hallway.  
  
"Mom?" he yelled as he took his shoes off at the door.  
  
"Right here." said Piper, as she entered the hall.  
  
"Mom, it really freaked me out, like what do I do?"  
  
"You need to calm down. The same thing happened to me. I blew a clock up at the Passport office, just by pointing. But now I got control. It takes time. Here we need to make sure you can still freeze. Freeze this." smiled Piper as she threw a crystal vase into the air.  
  
Greg flicked his wrists and the vase exploded into thousands of shards of glass, and Piper quickly froze them before they flew everywhere.  
  
"Look at this! I can't even freeze!" yelled Greg angrily.  
  
"I know, but I'll work with you. When you want to freeze, you need to think freeze. I know you never had to do that before because freezing was your only power. But now you need to differentiate between blowing and freezing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Try again." said Piper as she took another vase and threw it into the air.  
  
Greg thought Freeze, and he motioned his hands forward, and wham, the vase was suspended in the air.  
  
"Very good." smiled Piper, as she took the vase out of the air.  
  
"Mom, I always thought Pru or Sander would get their second power first, not me."  
  
"Your power controls its evolution, therefore its safe to say that your freezing power decided that it was time for you to get a second power."  
  
"Cool." smiled Greg.  
  
"Yeah, it took me almost three years to get a new power." laughed Piper, "I bitched for so long and when I got it I didn't want it because I blew everything up."  
  
Sander came home that day with a grim and angry face. He stormed into the Manor, and waved his hand and the door slammed loudly behind him.  
  
"Lysander Andrew Halliwell Wyatt!" yelled Piper as she entered the room from the solarium, Greg following.  
  
"What's wrong, Bro?" said Greg, as he saw the anger in his brother's face.  
  
"This. This is what's wrong!" yelled Sander, holding a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"Let me look." said Piper as she took the paper from him. It was his Government essay, and he got a D..  
  
"Sander, you got a bad grade!" said Piper, as she looked over the essay.  
  
"Mr. Franklin, doesn't like me!" yelled Sander, as he ripped the essay up.  
  
"That's okay, I'll talk to him on Thursday at Meet the Teacher Night. Your Dad is taking Greg's teachers, and I'm taking yours." smiled Piper, "Now, why don't you come have some cake in the solarium, I baked it today, because Greg has some excellent news."  
  
"Oh, and what news is this?" asked Sander.  
  
"I got a new power!" smiled Greg.  
  
"Cool, what is it?" responded Sander smiling.  
  
"Molecular Combustion, or as Mom calls it the exploding power. I looked it up in the Book, according to the book, my powers are related to my hands slowing molecules causing them to freeze, and then there is speeding them up causing them to blow up."  
  
"That's great. I always knew you were going to get a new power before anyone. Did you tell Pru?"  
  
"No, she was in class." smiled Greg.  
  
"Oh. She'll be psyched.'  
  
Dinner that night was a three person event. Apparently Mike and Leo had some whitelighter 911, and couldn't make it.  
  
"Pru is coming home this weekend." said Piper in between bites of a McDonald's Hamburger.  
  
"Cool." smiled Sander, as he took a bite of his Crispy Chicken.  
  
"And why are we having this again?" said Piper as she took a swig of soda.  
  
"Because we are celebrating with Greg's favorite meal?" said Sander with a laugh.  
  
"Shut up." laughed Greg.  
  
"Be nice boys." smiled Piper, as Leo and Mike orbed in the room.  
  
"Hey Dad." said Greg.  
  
"Hey Greg, I heard about your new power. Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. Hungry?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Mike, what was the meeting about?" asked Sander. Mike looked to Leo, as if to ask permission. Leo nodded and Mike proceeded to tell.  
  
"We have a very serious problem." said Mike grimly.  
  
"What? A demon? Warlock?" asked Greg.  
  
"Worse." said Leo.  
  
"What's worse than those?" asked Sander as he snickered.  
  
"Humans." said Mike, as he sat down.  
  
"What do you mean humans?" asked Piper, her eyes big with alert.  
  
"A human discovered his wife was a witch, who happened to be one of Mike's charges. And he went to the media. They are airing the story tonight at 11:00."  
  
"Where did this happen?"  
  
"San Francisco." said Mike, "He killed her in a fit of rage. She couldn't use her powers to protect her. He stabbed her three times in the throat, and he told the cops she used her power on him, and he had proof, her Book of Shadows."  
  
"What were her powers?" asked Greg.  
  
"Carrie was able to do two things, shape shift other living creatures and objects, and she was also able to create illusions with her mind, the Elder's called it Glamouring."  
  
"We are so sorry, Mike." said Piper.  
  
"Yeah, it's terrible, but you need to be extra careful. We are going to see Pru now to tell her as well. Don't use magic." said Leo as he orbed out, Mike following.  
  
"This is bad." said Sander.  
  
"Very Bad." added Greg.  
  
"I say we watch the news later." said Piper as she got up to clean up.  
  
"Yeah." said both boys as they looked at their mother.  
  
The hours leading up to the eleven o'clock news were long and strained. Both Sander and Greg were working on their homework, while Piper was in the kitchen making cupcakes. At 10:55, the three of them gathered in the living room and turned the televison on to the local station, and it was the first thing that came up.  
  
News Report  
  
"This is reporter, Sharon Gobstone reporting live from the residence of Paul and Carrie Huntington. This is the site where Paul Huntington killed his wife by stabbing her in the neck three times. He claims it was self defense, and that she threatened to "hex" him and she sent him through a wall, with what he is calling, telekinesis. Here is our live interview with Paul."  
  
Interview  
  
"Paul, why did you kill your wife?" "I loved her to death, I really did. But I came home and we got into a dispute over the dishes, and all of a sudden she runs into our bedroom, I of course followed, and she waved her hand and bam, I flew into the wall. Then she reached under the bed and pulled out this book and threatened to hex me, and I ran out of the room and grabbed the knife incase she came after me, which she did. She was muttering this incantation in Latin, and I felt my eyes burning, so I attacked. She was a witch. As she died, she muttered something to me though. "There are more of me. This death will bring about the war, the war of magic versus man, and in the end, the Charmed three will stand" and she died. I do however know nothing about this Charmed crap and there will be no war, because I will find these other witches and have them put away because they are dangerous to us."  
  
End Interview  
  
"There you have it. These witches are dangerous and need to be found. Stay tuned for more."  
  
End News Report  
  
"Oh my god." said Piper as she looked at the television in a stupefied gaze.  
  
"This is bad." said Sander, his eyes glued and not blinking.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Greg.  
  
"We do no magic, and we need to be careful, because we can't be revealed." said Piper as she looked out the window.  
  
"Wait a minute." said Greg, as he relaxed on the couch.  
  
"What?" said Sander.  
  
"Mom, that story you told us as kids, the one about the future. Didn't magic become exposed and Aunt Phoebe burned at the stake?"  
  
"Yeah, but that was because she killed someone using magic."  
  
"Yeah, so? What if because of her death, everything was thrown out of whack, and the witch hunt is meant to happen. And we know now that everything will find a way. So what if Carrie's murder is meant to start the hunt. It'll be a matter of time before we are found out. So we need to protect ourselves, because no one is going to be safe. They'll go after Wiccans, and people who give someone the wrong look." said Greg.  
  
"Greg, you're right. We need to be extra careful now."  
  
"Looks like Aunt Phoebe's future caught up to us." smiled Sander, trying to lighten the mood. But it was no use, everyone was down, everyone was scared.  
  
I hope everyone likes. Read and Review!! Thanks! 


	14. Forever Charmed

"Frozen In Time"  
  
Disclaimer: Read chapter one.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Forever Charmed  
  
The news about witches and magic spread throughout the city like wild fire. Everyone was talking about it.  
  
School was terribly different. Greg was right, Wiccans' were going to be persecuted. Sander and Greg stayed close through the day, with only two classes together they had to be careful. Thankfully, no one would think to link them to magic. Sander saw one of his best friends, Matthew getting hassled for wearing black and a pentagram. He was Wiccan.  
  
"Hey, Darren, why don't you go do something more productive? You know like brush your teeth?" said Sander as he went up to his friend, and his attacker.  
  
"You know what Wyatt?"  
  
"What is that Darren?"  
  
"Everyone knows that he's a witch, and that people like him attacked that man. You don't want people thinking you're one of them." growled Darren.  
  
"Thanks for the tip. I can handle myself." smiled Sander, which was the truth, he did after all wield the power of sledgehammer with just the wave of a hand. Darren stalked off angrily, towards his group of friends.  
  
"You okay, Matt?" asked Sander, as he opened his locker.  
  
"Yeah. People just need to grow up. What do you think about that news report? Because I think it's a bunch of garbage. That man is probably lying about the whole thing." said Matt, as he waited for Sander to get his books.  
  
"Yeah." said Sander, wishing he could tell people the truth, about him and the story.  
  
However things for Pru, were even worse. Sacramento was alerted of the murder, and the College Board was organizing a raid on dorms looking for witch type stuff, spells, candles, incense, symbols, books, and even jewelry. Pru was scared because it was a witch hunt, and being who she was, it was dangerous. As her room was inspected, nothing was found. However, she did have a silver triquetra around her neck. Her mom and dad gave it to her when she turned eighteen and left for college. Sander and Greg have one too. Everyone in the family has a triquetra. Piper had the one from her 28th birthday, and her three children have one as well. It represented the unity of the three, together as one. Magic.  
  
"Miss Wyatt, may we ask why you have a suitcase packed?" asked one of the administrators, as he noticed her suitcase, packed in the corner of the room.  
  
"Family emergency, I need to go home." said Pru as she stared at the man.  
  
"What is the nature of the emergency?"  
  
"My grandmother is ill, and her time is limited." lied Pru, who looked sad, and her eyes were watering.  
  
The man just mumbled and left the room. Since Pru's roommate was gone for the day, she called her dad. "Daddy!" Leo orbed in seconds later.  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"Orb me home. What if Mom needs the power of three?"  
  
"Alright. Are you taking anything?"  
  
"Yeah, my suitcase. Let's go." said Pru, as she placed one hand on the suitcase and another on her dad. And the two of them orbed out.  
  
School went by uneventful for Greg and Sander. Matthew and his coven of two others, Denise and Christian, were persecuted and unfortunately, Sander wasn't there to help out. Everything changed again during fourth period, which Greg and Sander had together, Government. Mr. Jones was talking about the third amendment when the principal's voice was heard over the PA system.  
  
"Attention to all teachers. Please turn on channel 8 for the twelve o'clock news."  
  
Mr. Jones complied and turned on the television. The news reporter was sitting in her usual seat on the set, and behind her a black screen could be seen with fire, and the words WITCH HUNT in fire letters.  
  
"And now, breaking news with Sharon Gobstone."  
  
"Thank you Karen. I'm here at the home of Henry and Renee Keller. Supposedly, Henry found a witch book in his wife's study. The book, he said, contained a spell to kill demons. "What are demons exactly?" he asked us, for we didn't have an idea. He then told us his wife came into the study and yelled at him for touching her Book Of Shadows, or so she called it. He then told us she used her magic on him, by making him fly into the wall. He then in an attempt to quell her, he pulled his gun on her, and to no avail, she used her magic again and he fired. The bullets riddled her and she fell to ground in a pool of blood. He told us what her last words were: "With my death will make way for magic to live on, for the Charmed three will rise up and end this hunt. The hunt for which we were meant to die for. Blessed be." Again, this raises questions as to who are the Charmed Three? This is Sharon Gobstone reporting."  
  
"Thank you Sharon, now we warn the public, if you come across a witch, be careful. The government is ruling them as dangerous to your safety."  
  
"Oh my god, those freaks are out there." said a boy in the back of the class.  
  
"Who are these Charmed freaks? They're evil I'm guessing!" yelled another boy in the back of the class. At that, Greg turned around and looked at his brother, who sat in behind him. Sander raised his eyebrows. For the first real time Sander felt scared, so did Greg.  
  
"Will Lysander and Gregory Wyatt please report to the office for dismissal immediately. Thank you." came the principal's voice over the intercom. Sander and Greg got up and gathered their textbooks then went to the office.  
  
"What is this about?" asked Greg to his brother as they walked to the office.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They entered the office to see a grim looking Leo, and Mike. Leo looked as if he had been crying, and Mike looked as if he was mud wrestling. His black clothes were covered in mud.  
  
"Dad? What's wrong?" asked Sander as they walked out to the car, "And why do you have Mom's car?"  
  
"Boys, there's something I need to tell you." said Leo, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" said Greg angrily.  
  
"There was an attack. Your Mom tried to freeze him and blow him up but it was useless. He killed her." cried Leo as he broke into tears.  
  
"No, No, No! MOM IS NOT DEAD!!" screamed Sander, not caring who heard him.  
  
"Who?" said Greg, who was letting his emotions get the better of him.  
  
"The demon Malikik." said Mike as he tried to comfort Sander, who was on the ground crying.  
  
"This isn't happening." said Sander as he shook back and forth like a little child.  
  
The car ride home was silent. Sander and Greg's cars were left at the school for the time being. Mike sat in the back with Sander, who cried on his shoulder. Greg sat in the front next to his dad, staring out the window, tears silently streaming down his face. Leo kept his eyes on the road, Sander could tell Leo couldn't cry anymore.  
  
"Where is mom's body?" said Greg as he broke the silence.  
  
"The Manor with Pru. Pru came home because of the hysteria, but when she got home Mom was fighting the demon. Pru saw the demon kill your mom, she vanquished him in rage, but she didn't know what to do. I tried to heal her, but it was too late. Pru I think called the coroner." said Mike.  
  
"What do we tell people?" said Sander, who finally stopped crying.  
  
"I guess we can say car accident. Like we did with Prue and Phoebe." suggested Leo, as he pulled into the driveway.  
  
Pru was standing on the front porch, angry. Her face was red, and streamed with tear smudges. She wore all black, and her triquetra was noticeable. Sander and Greg both got out of the car and ran up to her, and embraced her.  
  
"We have to be strong for Mom." said Sander through his tears.  
  
"We have to live our destiny. As the Charmed Ones." said Greg, who lost it completely and balled his eyes out.  
  
"Forever Charmed." said Pru, who too was crying.  
  
I hope you all liked. Yes it is sad that Piper died. What's Leo going to do? Is he going to stay with his family? Or leave? A new power and a new destiny will be revealed in the coming chapters! Review!!! Thanks, Damien455 


	15. Goodbyes and Beginnings

"Frozen In Time"  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Goodbyes and Beginnings  
  
Two days after the death of their mother, Piper, the Three former Wyatts, took the last name Halliwell in respect for their mother. There was one more witch found dead, and his last words included the Charmed Ones. Leo stopped working for some time and so did Mike.  
  
It was the day of the funeral.  
  
Leo and Mike were downstairs in black suits, waiting for the three kids to come down. The limo was outside waiting to take them to the mausoleum where Prue, Phoebe, Patty, and Penny all laid to rest.  
  
Sander, Greg, and Pru all had black on. Pru wore a long black dress, her hair pulled into a pony tail, some makeup, and around her neck was the triquetra. Sander wore a black shirt with a black suit, no tie, and his shirt was open to reveal his triquetra, same thing with Greg, except his shirt was white.  
  
"You got your speech Sander?" asked Pru as they descended the stairs into the living room.  
  
"Yeah." said Sander, sadly.  
  
"Its going to be okay, it has to be." said Greg.  
  
The car ride was long, and sorrowful. Leo didn't say much, Mike too didn't say much. When they arrived at the church, the three Charmed Ones, exited the car, Pru in the middle, with each of her brothers next to her. They were holding hands, and in front of them was the casket of their mother. Leo and Mike pulled up the rear.  
  
The procession started, and everyone rose as the casket was brought in, Pru was amazed at the amount of people there. Friends, Co-Workers, Patrons to P3, some of Sander and Greg's friends, and some whitelighters.  
  
The Wiccan High Priestess walked down the aisle after everyone was seated. In her hands was rope and a silver cup.  
  
"Before we start the ceremony, Sander, Piper's youngest would like to say a few words." said the Priestess.  
  
Sander took a deep breath, and he stood up and walked over to the microphone. He stared out at the crowd, all the pain he was seeing. He took another deep breath, and reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Good Morning. We gather here today to pay respects to one of the greatest women I have ever had the chance to meet. My Mom. Many of you who knew my mom, knew that she always put everyone before herself. She was always there for me, and I know that she will always be with me and my family. She is know with the people who she loved the most. Her sisters, her mother, and her grams. All people I never had the chance to meet, but I in a way I met them, through her. She introduced me and my siblings to some of the greatest things in life. Her life was lived to the fullest even though today I have to let her go, I won't really be letting her go.  
  
As children we are all made from our mothers and fathers. Well no matter what I do, I see her. I see her in myself, my sister, my brother, and even my father. I love you Mom, and until one day when we meet again, I will always love you, and you are my hero."  
  
Sander took another deep breath and descended from the microphone and back to his seat.  
  
"Piper Patricia Halliwell Wyatt, you were taken by the dark, and may you enter the light to eternal happiness with your sisters. Blessed Be" said the Priestess as she put the rope into the cup.  
  
Pru burst into tears and heavy sobs. Greg wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Leo got up from his seat and ran to Piper's casket, and collapsed next to it, crying heavily, he placed his head on it. He kissed it, and sobbed. Sander too burst into tears, as Mike wrapped his arms around him. People got up and went up to Leo and offered him his condolences.  
  
The casket was placed in the wall above Phoebe's. Her name plate read:  
Piper Halliwell-Wyatt  
8/7/73 - 10/6/20  
Beloved Mother and Wife  
  
The five of them left the mausoleum, and headed towards the Manor. Back at the manor, they each changed into comfortable clothes and decided they needed to do something about this hunt. They were aware that their mother was just buried, but this was the third witch in four days found dead. It was unfair that they were being murdered but nothing was being done about it. The killers are being let off for no reason. It was unfair.  
  
The three sat at the dining room table, with the Book of Shadows. Mike was with the Elders seeing what they knew, while Leo was in his room, mourning his wife.  
  
"There has to be something here. Like the only lead we have is that they are witches and that their husbands don't know it, or wives." said Sander, who was flipping through the book with his power.  
  
"Yeah." said Pru as she ran her hand over a newspaper clipping, when she felt a nagging at her subconscious and she was warped into a premonition.  
  
"Pru? What did you see?" asked Greg, who was alerted by her gasping.  
  
"A girl, she's about thirty, a witch. Her husband, or boyfriend found out she's a witch because she was writing in her Book of Shadows. He pulled a gun on her. I saw her fall to the ground, dead." said Pru.  
  
"Okay, do you know where this took place?" asked Sander as he grabbed a pen and paper to write it down.  
  
"No, but I saw a billboard, through the window."  
  
"Okay, what was on it?"  
  
"It was a Got Milk one. And I only know one Got Milk Billboard in the city."  
  
"Where?" asked Greg, who didn't know where one was.  
  
"By the freeway, and I think there is an apartment complex near there."  
  
"Should we scry to be on the safe side?" suggested Pru.  
  
"We can, you do it, because you know what we are looking for." said Sander as he moved the map and crystal to his sister.  
  
"Thanks", said Pru, as she began to scry. The crystal hovering over the map as if it were a magnet to metal.  
  
"Got her. I was right. Let's go now, because the clock in the vison said eight o'clock and its ten after seven now." said Pru as she grabbed her keys. The three entered the foyer to get their coats, when Leo orbed in front of them.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"A witch is in trouble." said Sander.  
  
"I don't want you going. What if you get harmed? I buried my wife today and I refuse to bury my children."  
  
"Dad, and we don't want to hear of another witch being killed and nothing being done about it." argued Greg.  
  
"No, you are not going." he said with conviction.  
  
"I'm sorry dad." said Greg, as he froze Leo in place.  
  
"Luckily you didn't blow him up." said Pru with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah." said Greg as he went behind Leo and out the door.  
  
They got to the apartment complex at about seven forty-five.  
  
"How do we find out where she lives?" said Sander.  
  
"I can freeze the lobby and you can hack the computer, I bet there are pics of the tenants." suggested Greg.  
  
"Yeah, that's our best bet." said Pru, "Lets go!"  
  
The three of them entered the lobby. Pru went up to the desk, and signaled for Greg to freeze the room. He did. Everyone stopped moving, one person mid sneeze, one kid throwing a paper airplane.  
  
Pru sat down and hacked the computer, while Sander kept watch over the door to make sure no one enters.  
  
"Got it, 17B." said Pru as she turned the computer off and got back behind the counter. Greg flicked his wrists and everything began moving again.  
  
The three of them walked up the stairs to the 17th floor .  
  
"Shit it's eight." said Pru as they got to the door, which was locked.  
  
"Move." said Greg as he blew the door down.  
  
After the smoke subsided, they saw the husband from the vision with the gun to her head, he was now facing the door.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with guns?" said Sander as he flicked his wrist and the gun went into the wall.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" demanded the husband.  
  
"Witches. Not just any witches though, we are the Charmed Ones." said Pru.  
  
Greg stepped forward and made a 'halt' gesture with his hand and the man froze in place.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Pru as she ran over to the wife.  
  
"I'm fine. I cant believe it the Charmed Ones in my home." she mused.  
  
"Yeah, call your whitelighter and have him get you out of here. Okay?" said Pru, "Oh and don't tell anyone you saw us."  
  
"Thank you." said the woman as the three exited the apartment.  
  
"We did good." smiled Sander.  
  
Just then, the three heard a voice in the wind, Piper's voice, "I'm so proud of you."  
  
The three just smiled.  
  
"This witch hunt will end. It has too." said Pru as she walked down the street to the car.  
  
"Yeah, like how long can this go on? At least they haven't introduced the punishment of burning." said Sander.  
  
"That would be bad." laughed Greg.  
  
"You think?" joked Pru, as she opened the door and noticed a flier on her windshield.  
  
"What is that?" asked Sander.  
  
"A pamphlet, Rid the Evil, Turn in Witches. If you suspect someone of using magic, please call our toll free number 1-800-DIE-MAGIC, and ask for Nathaniel Pratt Jr." read Pru.  
  
"This is going to get a whole lot worse before it gets better." said Greg with a frown.  
  
"Definitely." said Pru, as she tore the flier up, and threw it into the wind.  
  
I hope you like.!! Please Review!!! 


	16. A Past Love

"Frozen In Time"  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter One  
  
Chapter Sixteen: A Past Love  
  
It had been three weeks since Piper's funeral. Leo still hasn't dealt with it properly. He can barely stay in the same room with his children anymore, he saw too much of Piper in them. Mike was overloaded with work with his six other charges other than the Charmed Ones.  
  
Pru, Sander, and Greg have been overloaded with schoolwork, and their magical duties. Demons were taking the opportunity to attack in hope of getting witches exposed. The Manor was a daily battle ground.  
  
There were three more deaths, and one arrest. The witch that was arrested is to be tried and sentenced in the coming weeks. She was arrested for using magic to protect an innocent. She didn't care that she exposed herself, anything for the innocent. That was the key rule to saving and protecting the innocent, do anything even if you are exposed. She used her telekinesis and sent the mortal attacker through a wall, killing him, the innocent turned her in, even though she saved her. Nathaniel Pratt Jr. Said she had no remorse, and he was right she didn't. It was her job to protect the innocent and she did, even thought a guilty life was taken.  
  
Picketers were outside the Supreme Court in the city with sins reading : BURN ALL THE WITCHES, KILL THE EVIL, MAGIC IS BAD, SAVE OUR CITY, and HELL WANTS YOU BACK. Wiccans were kept indoors, afraid to wear their pentagrams, a few wore them anyways. Wiccans however were kept out of the persecution circle, because their homes were searched and nothing evil was found.  
  
Nathaniel Pratt Jr., is the son of the man who was supposed to have Phoebe burned at the stake in 2009, thankfully that never happened. He has been trying to get 'burning at the stake' as appropriate punishment for the witches, and the government is seriously considering it, and that thought terrifies Pru, Sander and Greg.  
  
"This is ridiculous." yelled Greg as he threw the morning paper on the kitchen table.  
  
"What is it?" asked Pru as she looked at the paper, as she placed three cups of coffee on the table.  
  
"This is getting out of hand! Pratt needs to stop this bull." yelled Greg again, this time it wasn't as pretty. The crystal vase on the counter, which Sander was placing flowers in, blew up.  
  
"Whoa, there Dynamite, you want to keep those emotions in check?" laughed Sander, as glass was sprayed at him.  
  
"Sorry. But it's only a matter of time before Pratt comes to our doorstep."  
  
"Yeah, but he can't get in. No one can touch us. We are the Charmed Ones after all. A good freeze, and a nice blast of mental power, he's gone." said Pru as she opened the paper, whose headlines read: WITCH TRIAL TO BE HELD TOMORROW.  
  
"The trial is open to the public, I say we go." said Pru as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea? What if she recognizes us?" said Sander, who tried to be the rational one.  
  
"We can talk about it with Mike and Dad." suggested Greg as he placed a plate of croissants on the table.  
  
"Yeah, if Dad can stay in the room with us longer than three seconds." said Pru as both Leo and Mike orbed into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Dad." said Greg acknowledging his father.  
  
"Hi. We have to talk to you three." said Leo, who had no emotion in his voice. He resembled a corpse, pale, thin, and emotionally drained.  
  
"What about?" asked Sander, as he sat down and shoved a croissant in his mouth.  
  
"Your destinies." said Mike, with a smile on his face.  
  
The three Charmed Ones, who stopped eating and stared at him.  
  
"We know our destiny." said Pru with a 'You're joking right?' look on her face.  
  
"No, your individual destinies. Together you are the Charmed Ones, but each of you have a separate destiny in magic." explained Leo, "An example is your Aunts, their destiny was to be Charmed Ones, and they were destined to die in that battle. Piper was destined to live and deliver the second generation of Charmed Ones."  
  
"Okay, well what are our individual destinies?" asked Greg.  
  
"We don't know what they are exactly. But we can say this, One of you is to be pure whitelighter with little witch blood, the other full witch and the other one equal in their genes." said Leo.  
  
"Oh, so one of us to be a whitelighter? A witch? And a Half Breed?" asked Sander.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think its safe to say, that Greg is the full witch." said Pru, who was analyzing this information.  
  
"Why?" asked Greg curiously.  
  
"You have two witch powers." said Sander, catching on.  
  
"Oh." said Greg, who really wanted to have whitelighter abilities.  
  
"Well, we can think about this later. Dad, can we go to the trial tomorrow?" asked Pru.  
  
"Yeah, I see why not, as long as you don't use any type of magic."  
  
"Okay, thanks." smiled Pru.  
  
"Yeah, well Mike and I are off, we have a whitelighter meeting. We won't be back until after dark. We can hear your call though, so be careful." said Leo as he and Mike orbed out.  
  
"Let's go out and patrol?" suggested Sander. In the last few days, they went patrolling, just walking in alleys watching for demons and witches, who can be killed or exposed. Pru was the most helpful at this, she would get a premonition and it would be so vivid and good that they can help. Her power was evolving to the point where she can see more. Each of them were dressed in black from head to toe, the only thing not black would be the triquetras around their necks. Sander grabbed a handful of paper from the counter on the papers were general spells used to kill demons. Pru had several potion vials in her backpack, and Greg had an athame which he shoved in his boot.  
  
"Ready?" asked Pru.  
  
"Ready." said the twins.  
  
The three of them walked out of the house and down the streets.  
  
"I feel as if theme music should be playing. You know? Like in the movies." joked Sander as they entered the center of town.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." laughed Pru as she motioned towards an alley.  
  
The alley was quite long, especially for the city. They continued walking down the alley.  
  
"Nothing so far. This can be a good thing." said Sander as he yawned. Of course, he spoke too soon. There was a loud banging and an explosion. The three ran towards the location where the sound was heard from.  
  
There barely able to be seen, was a demon. A demon attacking a young girl. The girl was crying as the demon cowered her into a corner, she was crying immensely. Next to her was a scorch mark. Either she had someone with her who didn't make it, or she dodged an energy ball.  
  
"Yo, Ugly. What's up?" smirked Sander, getting the demon's attention. The demon turned around and stared at him, malice etched onto his face. The demon looked like a human being, but they knew better. He had dark brown eyes and black hair.  
  
He shot an energy ball at them, and Greg put his hand up and the ball stopped in midair. Sander then waved his wrist and the ball flew into the wall.  
  
"And now for you!" yelled Sander, as he made the same motion and flew the demon into the wall as well.  
  
"GO!" yelled Pru to the girl, who got up and ran away.  
  
"A time freezing witch? And a telekinetic? I haven't seen that combo since the Halliwells were still alive." sputtered the demon,  
  
"Yeah, you must be talking about our mom and aunts. Maybe you heard of them, the Charmed Ones?" snapped Pru angrily, as she clenched a potion in her hand.  
  
"Ah, so you are Piper's kids. You look just like Phoebe." said the demon.  
  
"Thanks, I get that a lot. But one thing, who are you and how do you know what she looks like?" retorted Pru.  
  
"I don't know if your mother told you or not, but I'm Cole. Also known as Belthazar. Phoebe's ex-boyfriend."  
  
I know its short, but I think this is a good ending to this chapter. Review!! 


	17. Magic Will Survive

"Frozen In Time"  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if I ever mentioned, but this story began after the episode where Prue turned into a dog (3.21). Anything after that never happened.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Magic Will Survive.  
  
Back at the Manor, The three Charmed Ones were researching some information about Cole, as Cole sat in their presence. On the Belthazar page was Phoebe's handwriting warning them of Cole.  
  
"Are you good or evil?" asked Sander without hesitation.  
  
"Good." said Cole as he looked around the living room. "Not much has changed here has it?"  
  
"No. And why are you good. Here it says your evil." spoke Pru.  
  
"I was cursed fifteen years ago by a witch named Rubella. She cursed me to spend the rest of my immortal life as a force of good. Pretty fucked up curse if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah. Well, We have one thing we want to ask you."  
  
"Yes Pru?"  
  
"Fight with us. We could use a demon liaison to stop this hunt."  
  
"Well, I don't know. What do I get out of it?"  
  
"Our trust, and perhaps the chance to prove Phoebe wrong about you."  
  
It must have hit Cole in the right way because in an instant, he responded, "Ok, I'm in."  
  
It was late and they decided to go to bed. The trial was tomorrow morning at eleven and they needed to be rested for it. Sander situated Cole on the couch. Leo was surprised to see Cole, but who wouldn't after the past that they've had together.  
  
Sander was in his room, turning down the covers on his and Mike's bed when Mike orbed in, with a sad look upon his face.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sander as he walked to the other side of the room near Mike.  
  
"Another charge of mine was killed by her father, who was a mortal. She was one of my favorite charges." cried Mike as he laid down on the bed and gripped one of the bed pillows and cried. Sander sat down next to his boyfriend and just held him as he cried. This was rather hard on him, he had lost three charges now.  
  
"It's going to be okay." whispered Sander soothingly in Mike's ear.  
  
"No its not. Everything is falling apart. The Elders are freaking and I'm losing charges."  
  
"It's going to be okay. Me, Pru and Greg will fix this."  
  
"You can't. And that is that. You three are going to end up dead just like the rest of your cursed family." yelled Mike.  
  
"My family is not cursed." retorted Sander, anger filling his voice.  
  
"Yeah, the only person in the last fifty years not to be killed by a demon in your family would be your great-grandmother."  
  
"So? They died with purpose. They died doing what they were born to do!"  
  
"Die? You're born to die. Sander, magic is far more complex than you think. Not everything is good and evil. There are forces that are both and neither."  
  
"I know that. I'm not a stupid witch."  
  
"Right, you're not. You're just a novice."  
  
"A novice? Thank you, now I know what my boyfriend thinks of me."  
  
"Sander, you have been doing magic for a year. I've been doing it for almost two centuries!"  
  
"Right. And you wouldn't be a whitelighter unless you died fighting for what you thought was right."  
  
"That is different, and you know it."  
  
"Is it really? Think about it, my family is meant to kill demons and if we die by their hands then fine. You were meant to fight to save the north, and you died. A risk you took. Just like fighting demons is a risk. A risk that I might die."  
  
"Look, you can't change anything. Magic is going to be persecuted and your descendants will have to deal with it, where their birthright might be punishable by death! God Sander. Quit. Just give magic up and save yourself."  
  
"I can't. I'm Charmed."  
  
"And so were your aunts."  
  
"I don't understand what they have to do with this!" yelled Sander, who was losing his patience.  
  
"Your aunts relied on that same fact, that they were Charmed. And they died to protect an innocent."  
  
"I would die for any innocent. I would die to save Pratt himself if he was endangered by a demon."  
  
"You say that now, but when you or one of your family members is burned at the stake, what are you going to think then?"  
  
"Mike, why are you yelling at me?"  
  
"I'm trying to protect you!"  
  
"Mike! You can't always protect me, I have to make decisions even if they get me killed."  
  
"I don't want you to die."  
  
"And I don't want to die, but I'm willing to."  
  
"I'm sorry Sander." said Mike as he sat back down on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry to." said Sander as he sat down next to Mike and wrapped his arm around him.  
  
"It's just that I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I know." said Sander as he reached over and kissed Mike.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Sander awoke wrapped in Mike's arms, still fully dressed from the previous day. Sander looked at the clock and read 9:45.  
  
"Shit, I have an hour to get dressed." said Sander as he jolted awake and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile Downstairs...Pru was reading the morning paper. She was dressed in a black skirt, and a black sweater with her triquetra hanging around her neck for others to see. Greg was over the stove preparing some breakfast, he was dressed in black dress pants, a white Oxford shirt and a blue tie with the triquetra on the tie.  
  
"Cole, do you like eggs?" asked Greg, as he took the carton of eggs from the fridge.  
  
"Yeah." said Cole as he took a seat next to Pru and took the obituary section.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Sander entered the kitchen dressed in blue jeans and a black sweater, with his triquetra around his neck.  
  
"Are you seriously going to wear that?" asked Pru, as she looked up at her younger brother.  
  
"Yeah, I forgot to iron last night."  
  
"Typical."  
  
"Mike and I got into a huge fight last night." said Sander as he took a drink of orange juice.  
  
"Who's Mike?" asked Cole.  
  
"What about?" asked Pru, both at the same time.  
  
"Mike is my boyfriend, and we fought about magic."  
  
"Magic. Always the big factor in the Halliwell relationships." said Cole.  
  
"Yeah. So when are we leaving?"  
  
"Twenty minutes. I want good seats." said Greg as he placed a plate of eggs on the table.  
  
At about ten fifteen, the three witches and the demon exited Sander's car and began walking towards the courthouse. To their left were the picketers. On their right were the reporters. After about ten minutes of being searched, and thrown through metal detectors and the like, they finally were able to sit down. Unfortunately, their seats were in the fourth row.  
  
"Ah the good old days." exhaled Cole as he took his seat in-between Pru and some old woman, who reminded Cole of a smelly gym locker.  
  
"What?" asked Pru, confused.  
  
"I used to pose as a lawyer. That is how I met your Aunt Phoebe."  
  
"I see. Did you actually know anything there is to know about being a lawyer?"  
  
"Yeah. I did study law before I dropped out and decided my life would better be served as a demon."  
  
"Interesting career switch. How was the transition?" asked Pru with mock interest.  
  
"A bitch," smiled Cole, then he lowered his voice and whispered, "this old fart next to me needs perfume or a shower."  
  
Pru snickered and too caught a whiff. "Or both."  
  
[He's not so bad] she thought to herself as she waited for the trial to begin.  
  
At eleven sharp, the doors locked and the trial began. Judge Salinger was a mean old judge, in his late eighties, who needed to retire. He was known for two things, finishing trials in one day and giving the death penalty.  
  
The witch was brought into the courthouse, wearing an orange jumpsuit, and a remorseless look upon her face. Her hands were chained tightly behind her back, and her mouth was taped. The police had taped her mouth in fear she would cast a spell on them.  
  
The trial commenced and went on for about three hours. The judge called for one twenty minute recess and that was it. The defense had a lot of evidence to support the prosecution, and it wasn't looking so good for the witch. Finally it was time for the verdict.  
  
"I believe the jury has reached a verdict." came the Judge's voice.  
  
"We have your Honor." said the foreman.  
  
"You may proceed."  
  
"We the jury find the defendant, Adrianna Houston, guilty on the charge of witchcraft. On the charge of first degree manslaughter, we find the defendant guilty."  
  
There was a pause, and a lot of affirmations through the court. Sander, Greg, Pru and Cole hung there heads.  
  
"Well, Adrianna, do you have anything you would like to say?" asked the Judge.  
  
Adrianna shook her head, and her tape was removed. And she spoke.  
  
"I'll pay for my crime, but there will come a day when you will have to pay for yours. The Charmed three have seen this act and they will avenge myself and the others. Magic will survive." 


	18. Invincible

1"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chapter Eighteen: **_Invincible _**

It had been four months since the trial and nothing had changed. Adrianna was sentenced to be burned at the stake for her crime, and emotions were high at the pink Victorian on Prescott Street. Nathaniel Pratt Jr. finally got what he wanted, a burnt witch.

Things were okay for Pru. With her current situation, she decided to move back into the manor and enroll at the local college, where Phoebe once attended. She was sad to leave Sacramento, but she knew her destiny was more important.

Greg was starting to get the handle of his new power, at first it caused problems, but know he was an expert at it. He also learned how to selectively freeze body parts. Sander on the other hand was throwing himself into his schoolwork, and his magical duties.

"Did you see?" asked Pru as she entered the kitchen on a Wednesday morning.

"See what?" asked Sander, who was studying for his Humanities test at the kitchen table.

"The burning last night? It was televised."

"Yeah I saw it. I had to turn it off though. It was too rough for me to watch."

"Yeah it was. It triggered a premonition of Melinda Warren's execution." said Pru solemnly.

"That must have been tough for you."

"Yeah. It makes you think how barbaric humans can be."

"What can we do though? We can't change anything without being exposed.

"That is true." said Pru, with a tone of sadness as she grabbed her Biology book and started to read.

"Where's Greg?" asked Sander after about three minutes of silence.

"I don't know. He's not in his room. Did he leave already?"

"Maybe. I better head out." smiled Sander as he grabbed his textbook and keys and ran out the back door.

At about ten o'clock, Pru decided she was really bored. She grabbed her keys and walked out to her car. She was going to go to the mall.

After about a thirty minute drive, she arrived at the mall.

She was surprised at the number of teenagers in the mall. _Does anyone go to school anymore?_ she thought to herself as she entered the bookstore.

"Do you have any books on Divination?" Pru asked the manager. She wanted to read more about her powers.

"We did, but with this witch hunt, we were forced to remove them and place them in storage." said the manager.

"Oh. Thanks I guess." said Pru as she went into the fiction aisle.

A half hour later, she left the store, empty handed. Her eyes lingered on the posters in the halls of the mall. Pictures of fire with the slogan: "Turn In the Witches to the Fire!" She glared angrily at the posters and tore one down as she walked by, she smiled and smirked, "Oops, I'm so clumsy." and continued walking.

She knew in her head that if anyone found her out to be a witch, she would be dead for without her siblings. "I wish it were active." she muttered under her breath as she entered Victoria's Secret.

Greg's day was going okay. School was a big hassle for him, and it always was. Sander was the genius in the family, always the one with straight As. Greg was always the one with straight Ds.

Everyone was talking about the burning in Greg's Government class.

"How many people think what happened to that witch last night was inhumane?" asked the teacher.

No body rose their hands except Sander and Greg.

"Sander, why do you think it was inhumane?"

"It was. I don't see why some big shot ass like Pratt can get away with burning an innocent girl just because she was different. I don't understand what gives him the right to burn people. How would he like it if the tables were turned and witches weren't being burned, but politicians with egos the size of Texas. It baffles me."

"Well, Pratt is just looking out for us." countered the teacher, who was angry that Sander used a swear word and criticized the government.

"Looking out for us? If he were looking out for us, he would be doing something more productive, like stopping crime and drug trafficking. But, no he is on some personal tirade to rid the world of those different than he. I could have swore we lived in the United States where people are free to be whoever they want. But as long as Pratt is doing this Witch Trial. I hold no respect for any of his supporters, the government, and this god-forsaken country." retorted Sander, who was pissed off. Greg could tell Sander was pissed, just by looking in his blue, once compassionate eyes, which held nothing but vengeance and malice, and anger.

"Mr. Wyatt! Get out of my class now! And I never want to see you in here again!" yelled the teacher as he pointed his finger at the door.

"Thank god. This class was boring belong boring." smirked Sander as he got up and left the class. Sander got up, grabbed his books and opened the door and walked out. As he entered the hallway, he flicked his wrist and the door slammed shut. It slammed shut so hard, all the glass paneling in the door shattered.

"Sander! You were suspended for a week!" yelled Leo, that night at dinner.

"I'm sorry. I just lost it!"

"Sander, you are grounded for a week!"

Sander just hung his head.

"It's unfair that this is happening, and you know it!"

"I know that. But it is no need for you to use your powers!"

"Power dad. I only have one power."

"You know what I mean."

"I think he acted like anyone would have." said Cole from the corner of the kitchen.

"And how is that, Cole?"

"He was angry, and we all know what emotion fuels telekinesis."

"I doesn't matter, he should be more careful."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do it."

"Hello! Cole, dad. I'm in the room." said Sander breaking the two up.

"Oh right sorry. Where are you going that you are all dressed up?"

"Uhm, the Club. Pru isn't home and Greg has conditioning for the spring season." said Sander, as he grabbed his mom's old day planner which was filled with all new information.

Piper had a will which left the Club to P3 to Sander. Sander always had interest in the club, ever since he was a little boy. He decided he wasn't going to go to college, but stay at home and run the club, even though he was only 17.

By nine o'clock, the club was swinging. Sander was behind the bar, making drinks, while customers drank and danced and had a good time. There wasn't a live band that night, but a DJ. At about nine-fifteen, both Pru and Greg arrived.

"Hey." smiled Pru as Sander handed her her usual, _Perrier_.

"Hey. Greg, what will it be tonight?"

"Uhm, a soda's fine." said Greg as he checked out the ladies in the club.

"So, suspended?" smirked Pru, "You of all people."

"I know, I just lost it."

The three just laughed and continued to enjoy the atmosphere.

One of Sander's favorite songs played:

_**This bloody road remains a mystery, this sudden darkness fills**_

_**the air**_

_**What're we waitin' for? Won't anybody help us, what're we**_

_**waitin' for?**_

"You I really love this song. It reminds me of what we do." commented Sander, as he and his siblings entered their alcove.

_**We can't afford to be innocent, stand up and face the enemy**_

_**It's a do or die situation, we will be invincible**_

_**This shattered dream you cannot justify**_

_**We're gonna scream until we're satisfied**_

_**What're we runnin' for? We've got the right to be angry**_

_**What're we runnin' for, when there's nowhere we can run to**_

_**anymore**_

"You know, you're right it does." said Greg as he listened to the lyrics.

_**We can't afford to be innocent, stand up and face the enemy**_

_**It's a do or die situation, we will be invincible**_

_**And with the power of conviction, there is no sacrifice**_

_**It's a do or die situation, we will be invincible**_

"How charming." said Pru, with a laugh.

_**Won't anybody help us, what're we runnin' for**_

_**When there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore**_

_**We can't afford to be innocent, stand up and face the enemy**_

_**It's a do or die situation, we will be invincible**_

_**And with the power of conviction, there is no sacrifice**_

_**It's a do or die situation, we will be invincible**_

_**We can't afford to be innocent, stand up and face the enemy**_

_**It's a do or die situation, we will be invincible**_

"I don't know what to do anymore." said Pru after the song had ended.

"What do you mean?" asked Greg as he took a sip of his soda.

"I can't fight like you two can. You two are able to actually fight demons. All I can do is see the future. A whole lot of good that does me if I get cornered."

"If you get cornered, you can always Premonition the demon to death." said Sander smiling.

"Not funny." said Pru, "I want an active power. I'll take anything really. Heck, I would take orbing."

"Orbing? Can witches get that power?" asked Greg.

"Not normally, but I bet we can. After all we are half whitelighter to some degree."

"True. But I'm not." said Greg.

"Yeah you are. Your powers just don't reflect that half of you." explained Sander.

"Oh, I get it now."

Just then, Pru was hurled into a premonition.

"What did you see?" asked Greg earnestly.

"I saw a girl being attacked outside the club."

"By who?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go. It's gonna happen soon!" said Pru as she grabbed her purse and ran out, Greg following. Sander too ran out after telling, Brian, the bartender, to watch the bar.

"Okay, where is she?" asked Greg as he looked around the front of the club.

"Shit, I don't know. Uhm, lets try behind the building, where the dumpsters are." said Pru as she led the way.

"There!" said Sander as he saw a girl cornered by a warlock. Sander pointed at the warlock and then pointed at the wall, and the warlock flew into the wall.

"Run!" yelled Greg to the young girl.

"You sound really do your research witch, I'm no young girl!" she said as she threw fire at Greg, who instinctively froze it.

The warlock recovered himself, and threw an energy ball at Pru. Pru, was frozen with fear. The ball came closer to her, then in a swirl of blue and white light, she disappeared. The energy ball hit the wall and in the same spot where she disappeared, she reappeared.

"There's your active power!" yelled Sander as he telekinetically sent a fire stream back the demoness. The demoness was consumed by the flame and exploded into oblivion.

"Now for you!" yelled Greg, as he motioned his hands forward and the warlock exploded into nothing.

"That was simple." laughed Sander as he brushed dirt off his pants.

"I got a new power!" shrieked Pru in excitement.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Sander as he hugged his sister.

"You bitched long enough." joked Greg as he too hugged her and they went back into the club.

an: I hope you all liked! The song is called Invincible by Pat Benatar!. Read and review please! One more chapter until we jump through time..again. Thanks. Damien455.


	19. As Normal As Allowed

1"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Nineteen: As Normal as Allowed

Another month has passed and not much had happened in terms of the hunt. No one was arrested, no one was killed, and no one was burned. But despite this, the hunt still waged.

Pru was getting the hang of her new power. At first, she could only orb in place, mainly when she was scared. However, she was now able to orb like a full whitelighter. And she couldn't be happier. She and Cole had gotten really close, she considered him, her best friend. But, Sander tended to think, she **_liked _**him.

Greg got accepted to several major universities, but decided to attend the local college with Pru. Sander, too, got into some universities, but decided he would run the club instead of go to college. Unlike his Mother and Aunts, at times, they always put their Wiccan duties first, then their social lives. Never, did one of them complain of wanting a normal life. Wicca was normal...for them.

"Ugh, this is the third pair of jeans I have to throw out because of vanquishes this week!" yelled Sander as a demon, who attacked in their living room exploded and sprayed him with its blood.

"What is with all these attacks! Is there a convention in town and we missed it?" asked Greg as he pulled what looked like an ear off the television screen.

"There must be, and our house is falling apart! Don't they learn, the Charmed Ones live here! Look at this! The clock is smashed again! We can't keep fixing it." said Pru as she fixed the alignment of the couch.

"I'll call the repairman." said Greg as he went into the kitchen to call.

"I'm thinking we keep him in business." laughed Sander as he ran upstairs to change.

Pru just laughed and headed into the kitchen.

"Yeah, thank you so much again." breathed Greg into the phone as he hung up.

"Yeah, he can do it. For $650." said Greg, as he placed the phone book back under the counter.

"Where are we going to get that much?" asked Pru as she opened the fridge to get a bottled water.

"I don't know. Electronic Boutique fired me for taking so much "sick" days." replied Greg.

"I'm broke. I'm paying for college, here. Dad and Mike make no money."

"Maybe Sander can lend it to us, you know from the club?" suggested Greg, as Sander came into the kitchen in his pajamas.

"What about the club?" he asked as he took a seat on the island.

"Can you lend us the money to fix the clock?" asked Pru with her puppy eyes.

"No. The club is low on money at the moment." said Sander, "Do we even need the clock?"

"Yes! Its been in this house since the 1920s." said Greg reminding Sander of a little history.

"Okay. Well its been blown up fourteen times in the last year."

"So? How about this, we get it fixed, then put it upstairs somewhere. Out of the way of demons."

"Fine. I'll lend you the money, but this is the last time. One more time and its gone for good." said Sander, defeated.

"Thanks! I got to get cleaned up. I have a date in an hour." said Greg as he ran out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

"So any plans for tonight?" Sander asked Pru, who was sitting at the table.

"Not really. I was thinking about watching a movie. You?"

"Same. Want to go rent one?" asked Sander smiling.

"Sure. But you might want to change first." smiled Pru, as Sander laughed and ran upstairs.

Twenty minutes later, Sander was downstairs and ready.

"Twenty minutes?" asked Pru laughing.

"What? It had to match!"

"You are such a gay guy." laughed Pru, as she grabbed her coat.

"Are we driving? Or orbing?" asked Sander

"Driving, it's much safer." said Pru as she grabbed her keys, and went out the door.

Greg pulled into the restaurant parking lot, and locked his car and headed inside.

"I have a reservation for two, under Wyatt." said Greg to the seating hostess. She smiled and checked her list.

"Your guest has already arrived. Follow me."

Greg followed the hostess to the table, where his date, Sharon Franks was sitting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had a family emergency." smiled Greg as he reached in and kissed Sharon on the cheek.

"It's okay." she smiled, as she looked in her menu.

"So, tell me more about you Greg."

"Uhm, what do you want to know?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, two. A twin fraternal twin brother, Sander, and an older sister, Pru."

"Pru, what a stupid name." laughed Sharon.

"It was my Aunt's name."

"Still it's a funny name."

"That's it." said Greg as he flicked his wrist and the whole restaurant froze. "I'm done."

Greg got up and walked to the door and exited, and the froze wore off.

Greg pulled into the house at about eight thirty, to see all the lights were out except the faint glow of the television through the curtains.

Greg opened the Manor door, and went into the living room to see Pru and Cole making out!

"Uhm, someone want to fill me in?" asked Greg.

Pru and Cole quickly separated and stared at Greg. "Uhm, nothing." said Pru.

"Bull, I saw you two. Since when?"

"Since twenty minutes ago." said Cole, who was smiling with all teeth.

"Oh, where is Sander?"

"Upstairs with Mike. Mike came home pretty upset."

"Okay. I guess." said Greg as he walked out and went upstairs.

Cole and Pru looked at each other, and were at once pulled into another make out session.

"Sander?" asked Greg as he knocked on his younger brother's door.

"What?" asked Sander in a low voice.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." said Sander, as he telekinetically unlocked the door.

"Sander! What's wrong, and why is your arm bleeding!"

"Nothing." said Sander as he wiped his bloody arm.

"Are you cutting again! Sander look at me now!"

Sander looked at his brother, "Yeah, I'm cutting again."

"Why! You have to stop that shit!"

"I haven't done it in a year and a half!"

"So? Why would you do something like this?"

"Mike left me. He left me."

"What? Why would Mike leave you?"

"He was reassigned. We're no longer his charges, and he told me that he didn't love me anymore!" sobbed Sander as he collapsed onto the bed.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry bro." said Greg as he sat down nest to his younger brother and let him cry.

"It's okay, It's going to be okay."

"No it's not. I loved him so much."

"I know you did."

"You'll be fine. Wanna know something?"

"What?" Said Sander as he wiped his eyes.

"Pru and Cole are downstairs making out."

"Ew. He like did Aunt Phoebe and now he wants to do her. That is so weird." said Sander with a laugh.

"I guess that's how normal we are allowed to get." said Greg as both him and Sander laughed heartily.

A/n: Okay, here we go. Next Chapter takes place sometime during 2022. Here is some info:

Pru Wyatt, 19, Premonition; Orbing

Greg Wyatt, 18, Temporal Stasis; Molecular Combustion

Sander Wyatt, 18, Telekinesis

I will update soon! Thanks!!

Damien455


	20. The Guide From Hell, and a Dinner Party

1"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Twenty: **_The Guide from Hell, and a Dinner Party_**

Date: Tuesday, January 17, 2022

It has been two years since becoming witches. Pru, had two powers (premonition and orbing), and so did Greg (temporal stasis and molecular combustion) and Sander only had one (telekinesis). But none the less they were bombarded with demons and warlocks almost every day within those two years.

Pru and Cole's relationship deepened into romance. Cole of course felt guilty, for the last woman he had been with was Phoebe, and Pru also had a twinge of uneasiness. Leo was shocked when he found out the news of their "relationship". Pru had done some radical changes to her appearance. She had pierced her belly button, got a tattoo of a triquetra on her ankle, and now has red hair (think Rose McGowan color).

Life for Greg was going good. He had finally managed to find a steady girlfriend, an innocent whom he saved from a bounty hunter. He was happy because she knew about magic, for she was a gypsy and has worked with witches before. His powers had evolved in terms of what they can do. Not only can he selectively freeze body parts, but he can decide on who he wants to freeze and he can unfreeze whomever he wants without unfreezing the whole room.

Sander was good. Since his breakup with Mike, he had been a little miserable, but he quickly got out of that. He was running P3, and the club was flourishing as always. He and Greg both just turned 19 on January 5. They would be the same age as Pru for a whole six months, then she would be older. He had his powers for almost three years (in October) and he still only had one power. He was jealous, but didn't say anything. He knew better.

"This is ridiculous!" yelled Sander as he entered the kitchen on a Tuesday morning.

"What is?" asked Cole, who was buttering toast, while Pru made orange juice.

"I'm being sued by some club patron, for food poisoning!"

"Food poisoning? What did you do? Lace the pretzels?" joked Pru.

"Not funny! The date on the pretzels is May 17, 2022!"

"Okay, well I can help you out. If you say that you should be fine. Is that the only food you serve?" asked Cole, who was a lawyer.

"Yes, unless someone requests a party try for a party. And I haven't booked a party in six months. And she is claiming this was last Saturday."

"Just stick to your story, when is the court date?"

"Friday. So anyways, what is new with all of you?"

"Nothing at all. I can really use a good demon fight though." said Pru

"Yeah, I think we all can really. Its been quiet for like a week." said Sander, who was now looking at the morning paper.

"Maybe the Source is plaining something?" suggested Cole as he sipped his coffee.

"We really need to vanquish his ass." said Sander, who was engrossed in an article.

"Good Morning." said Greg as he entered the kitchen, holding Emma Thayer's, his girlfriend, hand.

"Morning." said Emma humbly.

"What's up with this?" asked Greg as he was holding Sander's legal letter.

"Don't ask." said Sander angrily.

Greg just laughed as he passed a cup of java to his girlfriend, who smiled graciously.

"Well, I got to get to work." smiled Emma, as she kissed Greg and said her good byes to the rest of the Wyatt family.

"You think she might be the one?" asked Sander smiling.

"Yeah, it's great, you know having someone who understands magic."

"Yeah." said Pru, as she kissed Cole, and Sander frowned, remembering his past relationship with a whitelighter.

Just then in a shimmer of light, a demon appeared. He looked human, then again most of them did, and he was holding an athame.

An energy ball whizzed from the demon, and straight at Greg, who froze it midair, as Sander flung his arm out and the demon flew into the glass hutch behind the kitchen table.

Then the weirdest thing happened. His appearance flickered and then he disappeared. Like a hologram.

"What the hell was that?" asked Greg pointing to the spot where the demon disappeared. As well as the demon disappearing, so did the energy ball.

"That was a test." came a strong, thick English accent from behind the group.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you want?" asked Sander angrily at the stranger.

"My name is Lavinia Woods. A whitelighter sent by the Elder's. That was a simulation test, so I can see your attempts at vanquish-ment. I will be testing you often and unexpectedly, so be aware."

The three witches and the demon stared at her with daggers in their eyes. Who was the woman? And who said she could do this?

"I'm Sander. And we don't need a whitelighter."

"The Elder's think you need one, so that is sufficient enough. You must be Sander, the Elder's told me you are a bit spiteful because you messed around with a whitelighter and he was removed for it. However, I am a woman, not a man, so you won't be messing around with me."

"And neither would any straight man." mumbled Pru, who stood in the back.

"I heard that. Now. Today we will train our physical power, not magical."

"Sorry. I have class at ten, and lunch with my girlfriend." said Greg.

"Yeah, I have a business meeting with a supplier later on." smiled Sander.

"Oh, and I also have class. "said Pru.

"Well you can reschedule your mortal engagements. For you never know when a powerful demon will attack. For example, rumor has it that Belthazar is out on the prowl right this minute, we should be prepped to vanquish him."

"Wow. You Elder's don't really know anything do you? Belthazar is Cole. And Cole is that man next to Pru." said Greg.

"Oh, well he should be vanquished."

"Uhm, no he's my boyfriend and he's good."

"And he's a demon."

"Okay lady, you can be our whitelighter all you want, but we wont hurt him. Not now, not ever." said Pru as she and Cole orbed out.

"So, do you have any tea?" asked Lavinia with a grin.

Sander rolled his eyes, and pointed to a tin on the counter top.

Sander's meeting went by fast, which he was relieved about. Afterwards, he drove home to his house, only to be shocked.

The formal living room, was rearranged. The furniture was out of order, the order which his late aunts and mother agreed upon almost thirty years before.

"Lavinia! What is the meaning of this?"asked Sander angrily as he stopped her in her tracks from moving the coffee table in the informal living room.

"I am prepping the house for a simulation later this after noon."

"Uhm, no you aren't. We are having a dinner party for some friends tonight."

"I think your social lives can be put on hold, for you never know when the Source is planning an attack."

"Uhm, okay. We wing it like always. A demon shimmers in, Greg freezes the mortals, we vanquish. It's been working just fine for the last two years."

"Your winging it, got your mother and aunts killed." retorted Lavinia angrily.

"Shut up about them." snarled Sander angrily.

"No, you need to understand the danger that is magic. Winging it can kill your sister and brother if you aren't careful."

"We will do as we desire. And there is nothing you can do about that." said Sander as he walked out on Lavinia and went into the kitchen.

Greg and Pru came home at the same time, to see the living room put back together. After Sander's outburst at Lavinia.

"Here's the invite list for tonight. They should be coming at seven." said Greg as he handed Sander a list of names. Sander was busy in the kitchen making cheese and cracker platters.

"Okay: Cole, Lavinia, Us three, Dad, Emma, Chris,and Daniel." read Sander outloud.

"Dan and Chris are my friends from school." said Greg as helped himself to a cracker with cheese.

"Okay, and does Lavinia have to be there?" asked Sander.

"Yes. And yes I know you hate her." answered Greg.

"How did you know I hate her?"

"The twin thing." smiled Greg.

"She tore the living room apart for a simulation this afternoon, and I made her put it back because of tonight." said Sander in a whisper.

"What?" asked Pru, anger hinted her inflection.

"Yeah." said Sander, as he continued telling the events of the afternoon.

Sander, Greg and Pru rushed around that whole afternoon cleaning the house for the party. It was one of the first times in months that mortals were coming over.

At about seven o'clock, the three were all dressed nicely and in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the appetizers. Sander was dressed in blue jeans with a black oxford shirt, sleeves rolled and untucked. Greg was in khakis and a navy polo, and Pru was in a red cocktail dress, which complimented her new hair color.

"Who will get the door?" asked Pru, when the doorbell rang.

"Greg, they are his friends because I think Cole and Lavinia won't be using doors." said Sander jokingly.

"Shut up and get it. I spilt cocktail sauce on my shirt. Hurry orb me upstairs, Pru!" said Greg who was dabbing at a spot on his shirt, and holding onto Pru's arm.

"Fine." she said, and she orbed, as Sander headed towards the door.

Sander headed towards the large oak doors, which were replaced two weeks before.

"Hi, and welcome." said Sander with a giant smile at the gentleman who was at the door.

"Hi, I'm Daniel." he smiled at Sander, and Sander completely melted.

"Sander, come on in. You can leave your coat right there on the rack."

"Thanks. So, your house is fabulous. I love the color."

"Yeah, most tend to. Would you like something to drink?" asked Sander, as he led Daniel into the living room.

"Uhm, what do you got?" asked Daniel.

"Uhm, whatever you want. Alcoholic or not."

"Uhm, I'll have a vodka ice tea, if you have it."

"Sure. I'll be right back and I think Greg should be right down anyways."

After about twenty minutes of drinking and waiting, everyone was finally there, and Pru led them into the dining room. Leo and Cole sat at the ends, while Sander, Emma, and Greg sat on Leo's right, and Pru, Daniel and Chris sat on the opposite side.

"Where is Lavinia?" asked Greg as they all took their seats.

"Working." said Leo rather quickly. The three witches caught on, meaning she was with a charge.

'So, Daniel, how do you know Greg?" asked Cole, who was trying to make conversation.

"Greg is in my Lit class." replied Dan.

"Cool, you a freshmen as well?"

"No, I'm actually 24. I went back to school to get another degree."

"So what do you do?" asked Sander, who was taking over the conversation.

"I'm a crime scene investigator for the San Francisco Police."

"Wow, that is an impressive career." smiled Sander.

"Yeah it is. It can be sad sometimes though."

"I bet. So did you see the bodies of those witches a year back?" asked Chris.

"Yeah. It was absolutely horrible. I don't understand how people can kill another person."

"Yeah, but they weren't people. They were witches. Monsters. Demons."

"It doesn't matter." said Dan.

"I think that witches are kinda cool." said Emma, trying to deter the conversation away from what her boyfriend and his family were hiding.

"Cool? They can kill you with a flick of their hand." said Chris.

Greg rolled his eyes, and then WHAM, the room was frozen.

"Can we vanquish him?" asked Sander, who was staring at the frozen bodies of Chris and Daniel.

"Yeah, can we?" asked Pru.

"No!" said Leo sternly, "Now unfreeze the mortals." he ordered, and Greg obeyed.

"So what nationality are you Emma?" asked Daniel politely. He must have noticed her slight accent and that her skin was an olive color, inconsistent with California.

"I'm from Romania. My family are gypsies."

"That is wicked cool." smiled Dan. Emma just smiled back, embarrassed. Everyone in the room was falling for Dan's charm..one person in particular.

"Gypsies? What are those? Thieves?" asked Chris rudely.

"I think you need to leave." asked Leo, who glared at Chris.

"Fine, I don't need witch loving gypsy friends." yelled Chris as he left.

"I hate him." said Emma, who continued eating her steak.

"So, Dan, you got a girlfriend?" asked Sander.

Dan started to chuckle a little bit. "No. I'm gay." he said as he eat some beans.

"Everyone stopped eating, and stared. Not at Dan but at Sander.

"Uhm, we'll be right back." said Leo, who discreetly motioned for everyone to leave the table except Sander and Dan.

"What was that about?" asked Dan, who was staring at Sander.

"Uhm, I'm gay, so I think they were leaving us in a room together."

"Really? I did kinda get the vibe." he smiled at Sander.

"Vibe? I so do not have a vibe."

"You so do to. And I like it."

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure." smiled Dan to Sander's question.

It was a new beginning...

Review!! Thanks!!


	21. Happy Valentine's Day

1"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Twenty-One: **_Happy Valentine's Day_**

Setting: Thursday, February 13, 2022

It had been over a month since meeting Lavinia, and the Charmed Ones were already wanting to kill her. Every night, she made them practice their powers in case of an attack. She was pushing Pru, the most, to receive premonitions on command. Pru countered with it doesn't work like that, and Lavinia wouldn't take no for an answer. She was a definite bitch.

Greg and Emma's relationship was getting hot and heavy. Emma was introducing Gypsy magic into the house, and everyone was grateful. She had all these herbs to help with common colds and sneezing. All which came in handy. Greg was sure she was the one.

Sander and Dan began dating shortly after the dinner party, and Sander never seems to be home. Dan, of course, had no idea his boyfriend was a witch, and the thought of telling Dan scared Sander, a lot. Sander won his lawsuit, but at a painful price. He was able to own and manage P3, but he was banned, by a court order, to work behind the bar and touch the alcohol because he was only 19. The order would be relieved when he reaches the age of 21. With this order, Sander decided to go back to school to study French.

Pru, on the other hand, began to take a serious liking in the martial arts. She figured with her passive powers, she could really rely on some hand to hand combat. Cole took it upon himself to teach her the basics of self-defense. Greg and Sander would join occasionally, but they always seemed to be busy doing something else. It might have been because Cole is a serious, sometimes mean, teacher.

"I think we need to talk about clothing." said Lavinia during a meeting on a cold February morning.

"Clothing?" asked Greg, as he looked up from his morning paper and coffee.

"Yes. You wear clothing that is hard to move around in when fighting a demon."

"You tell us this after a month?" said Pru in a sarcastic tone, as she buttered her bagel at the island.

"Pru, you wear tight pants, braless shirts, tank tops, high heels, skirts, and on one occasion a piece of lingerie."

"Uhm you called for me, while I was having sex with my boyfriend! So that is so not my problem Miss Voyeur." said Pru rudely.

Greg and Sander giggled.

"As for you two. Polo shirts and black boots are not appropriate attire."

"What do you want us to wear? Matching leotards?" asked Sander.

"No, sweat pants, sweat shirts and sneakers."

"Uhm, yeah. No. I don't own any of those things. The last time I wore an outfit like that was freshmen gym class." said Sander, who had high standards for fashion.

Lavinia groaned in defeat and orbed out of the kitchen.

"Thank god. She is really pissing me off." said Sander irritated.

"Yeah, but you have to admire her professionalism for the rules." said Pru as she took a seat at the table.

"Yeah, but she is a pain in ass." said Greg.

"Okay, tomorrow. Who's got plans?" asked Sander changing the subject.

"Uhm, Cole and I are going to some fancy restaurant. Then who knows." she laughed.

"Emma's cooking dinner at her place, so I will most likely be staying there."

"That's cool. I was thinking about having Dan over here. But I want to run something by you two first."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Greg as he looked at his younger brother.

"I was thinking about telling Dan about us and our magic."

"Are you sure that is wise?" asked Pru.

"I love him." said Sander.

"We know, but you also loved Carly, and remember how that ended." said Greg.

Sander winced as his brother's words brought back a memory from his past, where he had to vanquish his best friend, who was a demon.

"But I want to be honest with him. He's been honest with me about everything. About how his cousin molested him when he was ten, and how his first boyfriend committed suicide two years ago. And all I can tell him is that my aunts and mother died in similar car accidents, 17 years apart. I can't tell him that I'm a witch with a destiny that goes beyond anything you can do in college." said Sander, who was starting to choke on the words.

"It hurts to lie to him."

"I understand. Tell him, if it will make you happy." said Greg as he smiled at his brother.

-/Sander's Valentine's Day-

Valentine's day came quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was night time. Sander was bustling around the house making it all romantic. He placed candles everywhere, and the dining room table was set for two with candles all over the table. In the center of the table was the food: filet mignons, steamed broccoli with cheese sauce, mashed potatoes and gravy, a salad and for dessert, a decadent chocolate cake. And champagne of course.

Dan arrived at exactly seven o'clock, dressed in black pants, a deep burgundy shirt and white tie. A smile plastered on his face.

"Hey you." smiled Sander as he reached forward and kissed Dan.

"You look great." smiled Dan as he reached behind his back and gave Sander a bouquet of white roses.

"Thank you, and you look great too." he smiled as he took the roses and led Dan into the dining room. Sander was wearing khakis, and a white shirt, and a black tie.

"Oh my god, this dinner looks fantastic. And all these candles. Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Wyatt?" smiled Dan as he took a seat at the dining table.

"Maybe. Why, is it working?" Sander laughed as he poured two glasses of champagne.

"Yeah, I think it is."

Dinner went by smoothly, and they were just about to start dessert, and Sander decided it was time. Time to reveal his secret.

"Dan?" came Sander's voice as Dan placed a hunk of cake in his mouth.

"Yeah?" he said in-between a mouthful of food.

"I got to tell you something, but do you want milk first?" he laughed, as he got up and went into the kitchen.

"Please." said Dan as he took another bite.

Sander came back in after about two minutes and placed a large cup of milk in front of Dan, and he just smiled sweetly.

"Okay, so what did you have to tell me?" asked Dan.

"I need to be honest with you, and you may not like it." said Sander.

Dan looked at Sander, puzzled. Then replied, "It can't be worse than your cousin molesting you into having sex with her when you were ten."

"I don't know. You be the judge."

"Sander, is there someone else? Are you breaking up with me?" said Dan slightly alarmed.

"Oh my god no. I love you, there can never be anyone else."

"You aren't still in love with that Mike are you?"

"No, he left me, and I got over him along time ago. I want to tell you that..."

"Sander, tell me what? You are freaking me out here." said Dan, who was annoyed.

"Stop cutting me off."

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you. If you want to end it, just say so."

"No! I'm a witch! There I said it." said Sander, who had tears coming from his oceanic eyes.

Dan sat there silently, looking at his lover. After about three minutes..

"Dan?"

"Why didn't you tell me along time ago?"

"I was scared. I was scared that you would leave me, and call the cops on me and have me burned."

"First of all, I wouldn't call the cops. I am the cops." Sander laughed at Dan's comment.

"A witch huh? Prove it."

Sander smiled, and flicked his wrist and Dan's plate of cake flew into the wall.

"It's my only power as of now. It's called telekinesis. I can say spells and make potions as well."

"That's cool. I love you, and thank you for being honest about it."

"I love you too." smiled Sander as he got up and reached across the table, and kissed Dan passionately.

The two walked around the table, still kissing, not once letting their lips part, and the two fell to the floor, making out.

-/Pru's Valentine's Day-

At six thirty, Pru left her house and drove to Cole's apartment across town. (Same apartment from season 4) She was dressed in a red dress, which matched her hair, and she had a red rose choker on with her triquetra underneath it, and her hair in curls.

Cole was dressed in a black suit, with a pale pink shirt and a black tie. He was smiling as he gave Pru a bouquet of red roses and a passionate kiss.

"They're beautiful, Cole." she smiled as she kissed him again.

"So, ready to go to dinner?" he asked as he took her arm.

"Yes." she smiled, as she led the way to the elevator.

"We don't need that." he smiled as he shimmered with her in his arms.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked around for something she was accustomed too.

"Greece."

"What?" she said exasperated.

"We are in Greece. I have a table, that I set up right over there." he smiled as he pointed to the Acropolis.

They shimmered once more, and they were inside the ruins of the Acropolis. In the center of the ruin, was a table with food and a lot of candles.

"You are the greatest." she smiled as she kissed him and sat down and looked at the food.

Salmon, salad, scalloped potatoes, shrimp scampi, and oysters.

"Enjoy." he smiled as he took his seat.

After about thirty minutes of eating delicious food. Cole announced he had to ask something. Pru was confused.

Cole got up and dropped to one knee, and took Pru's left hand. Pru smiled and looked shocked at the same time.

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell Wyatt, will you do the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" he asked sweetly.

Pru started to cry, as she nodded yes. "Yes. Of course I will marry you." she smiled as he placed the ring on her finger. She reached forward, and kissed him passionately, and orbed the two back to Cole's bedroom, while still kissing.

-/Greg's Valentine's Day-

Greg arrived at Emma's house at about seven fifteen. She was wearing a white peasant dress, and had a red hair band ribbon around her long curly brown hair. Greg was dressed in a red polo and black slacks and smiled at his girlfriend.

"You look beautiful." smiled Greg as he kissed Emma, who kissed him back passionately.

"We can eat later." she moaned as she pulled Greg into the house, and slammed the door shut.

I hope you enjoyed that chapter!! Review please!!! thank you!!

Damien455


	22. TDDUP Part One

1"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Twenty-Two: **_Till Death Do Us Part, Part One_**

Setting: July 25, 2022

Since Valentine's Day, Pru was obsessed with her wedding. Her brother's were psyched for her. Greg was asked to be Cole's best man, while Emma was the maid-of-honor. Sander was planning the ceremony.

It was finally that day.

Sander had been up since five am, setting the house up for the event. The house mirrored that of his father and mother's wedding twenty-one years earlier. The guest list was small, mainly: Sander, Dan, Emma, Greg, Leo, Lavinia, and Grandpa Victor, who was wheelchair bound (He's 72).

On the altar, he set up the Book of Shadows, and got all the appropriate materials needed for the Handfasting ritual. He knew that his great-grandmother was going to preside over the ritual. He also placed a picture of Piper on the altar.

The service was to begin at three-thirty exactly. It was three-seventeen, and Pru was in her room, all dressed in her wedding gown. Looking into the mirror. Tears silently streaming down her face.

"Now, crying is allowed during the ceremony. Not before." came a feminine voice from behind Pru.

Pru turned around and saw two corporal bodies. Prue and Phoebe.

"Aunt Prue? Aunt Phoebe?" she muttered silently.

"That's right. It's nice to finally see you up close. Can we get a hug." asked Prue smiling.

"Of course." said Pru as she went over to see her aunts, she never knew.

"Can my mom come?" asked Pru earnestly.

"No sweetie. But she sent us instead. It hasn't been ten years since her passing. You aren't allowed to see her for another eight or so."

Pru started to silently cry, but Phoebe wrapped her arms around her niece.

"Cole's a great guy. I know personally. And I'm glad he found someone." said Phoebe as she kissed Pru's cheek.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Aunt Prue!" said Sander as he came running into Pru's room.

"Hey!" said Prue as she hugged her nephew.

"It is so great to see you, at last." laughed Phoebe as she too joined the hugged.

"Why don't you two go downstairs. Grams just got here." said Sander, as he moved out of the doorway to let his 'dead' aunts by.

"You nervous, sis?" he asked when they left.

"Yeah, I am. I just wish Mommy can be here." said Pru, as she looked at her youngest brother.

"I know you do, and that is my gift to you. I was up all night thinking of a way to get Mom here, and I did. I conjured Grams, and she told me I would have to make a pitch to the Elders for them to bend the rules, and I told Grams the pitch and she told them, and they are allowing Mom to come only until midnight."

Pru started to cry, and she pulled her brother into the biggest hug he'd ever received from her. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Your welcome. She's downstairs."

Pru descended the stairway in Halliwell Manor, arm in arm with her dad. On her right was her mother, Prue, Phoebe, Patricia, and Emma. On her left was Dan, Victor, Sander, a spot for Leo, and Greg. And in the center was Cole and Grams. Pru had tears pouring down her face the entire time. Piper was dressed in a white gown, the rest of the dead people had similar outfits as well.

"Sander, music if you will." came Gram's voice as she was ready to begin the ceremony.

Sander nodded, and flicked his wrist, and the cd player turned on, and a classical song began to play.

"We are here today to join this man and this woman in a bond of eternal love. Do you, Cole Benjamin Turner, take Prudence to be your lawfully wedded wife from now until the day you both perish?"

"I do." smiled Cole, who had tears in his eyes, when he saw Phoebe in his peripheral vision.

"And do you, Prudence Melinda Halliwell Wyatt take Cole to be your lawfully wedded husband from now until the day you both perish?"

"I do." she smiled. Her teeth filling her face.

"You may recite your vows to each other."

"Cole, you are my soulmate. Everyday, I wake up with you, and every night I go to sleep with you. That is how it should be. Me and you together forever. I have never met a man like you before, you were my first magical man, and you will be my last. Its you and I forever. From now until I die. I love you, Cole. With all my heart."

"Pru, you came into my life when I was alone. And you filled me with love, when I was alone. Just like your Aunt Phoebe, you saw the best of me, when I was at my worse. I am so thankful to have found you. I love you Pru, now and forever."

"With this cord I bind you two forever." said Grams as she telekinetically wrapped the cord around their wrists.

"Heart to thee, Body to thee, Always and forever. So mote it be!" they said together and they could feel the magic working, as they were united as one.

"You may kiss the bride." said Grams, as the two embraced and kissed an internal kiss.

After the wedding ceremony, everyone gathered in the living room, to eat cake and be joyous. Cole and Phoebe were having a heart to heart on the front porch alone. It had been twenty one years since they last spoken to each other. Sander was introducing Dan to his aunt Prue and mother. Piper was so excited to see Leo again. About an hour after the ceremony, Piper and Leo disappeared. After all, she was human again until midnight, why not make it count.

Everything was going great. People were mingling and having a good time, then it all went wrong. Sander and Cole were walking back from the kitchen. Then in a shimmer, five bounty hunters appeared out of no where.

An Energy ball was shot at Cole, who dodged it. The ball hit the wall and left a scorch mark. Sander was about to use his power, when a bounty hunter shot a bolt of electricity at him, and it hit him square in the chest. The blast sent Sander flying through the air and through the window behind him. The glass shattered everywhere.

Cole shot an energy ball at a hunter, and he exploded in a ball of flames. Greg came running in from the living room, and flicked his hands, and another hunter exploded.

"This is my wedding, damn it!" screamed Pru, as she threw a vase at a hunter. The hunter turned around and glared at her, and shot lightning at her. As the bolt came close to her, she orbed out of the way.

"Bastard." yelled Cole as another energy ball flew towards a hunter.

Two hunters came up behind Cole, and grabbed him. Once they had him, they shimmered out, and was gone.

"Cole!" yelled Pru as she ran towards the spot where Cole once was.

"Dad, go check with the Elders! Now!" yelled Greg as he ran over to the Book of Shadows, to look up bounty hunters. Leo nodded and orbed out.

"We got to leave. The Elders are calling for us." said Grams dismally.

"It's okay. Thank you." smiled Pru as she hugged each of them good-bye. Prue, Phoebe, Patricia and Grams swirled out. Piper was still there. "I love you Pru, so much. Good luck and Blessed be." she smiled and swirled out as well.

"Where the hell is Sander?" asked Dan, who was a little shaken up by the attack.

"I think he went through the window." said Emma, who was checking on Victor, who was alarmed.

Dan ran towards the back door, and around to see if Sander was okay.

Sander was sprawled amongst the grass, his white shirt covered in blood. His blonde hair covered with glass. And his arm looking broken.

"Help!" screamed Dan, as he rushed to Sander's side.

Greg and Pru came running out, and saw their younger brother.

"Dad!" screamed Greg, hoping his dad would hear the call. Leo orbed in about three seconds later, and immediately rushed to Sander's aide.

Sander awoke in a groan, and he was rubbing his head.

"Ow, what happened?"

"You almost died." said Dan in a worried tone.

"Well, that's nothing new."

"Cole is gone. We need to find him!" yelled Pru, who was crying in her white wedding gown.

"We'll find him. We have to." said Sander, who was still rubbing his head, "After an aspirin or two."

_**to be continued...**_

Where is Cole? Who would want Cole? All these questions answered in Part Two!! Read and Review!!


	23. TDDUP Part Two

1"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chapter Twenty-Three: **_Till Death Do Us Part, Part Two_**

Setting: July 25, 2022

Greg was sitting at the kitchen table, hurriedly flipping through the Book of Shadows, for any explanation as to what happened.

Leo went back to visit the Elders, who, of course, knew nothing. Lavinia orbed in thirty minutes after everything happened.

Pru, who was upset, went upstairs to change into demon ass kicking attire. She was in no mood to be messed with. This was her wedding day after all.

Sander was sitting in the living room, with Dan. He was holding an ice pack up to his head. Healing always took away the physical wounds, but it could never take away the effects of a concussion.

"One of these days, I'm going to get a brain tumor and die." joked Sander.

"Don't joke like that." said Dan, with a serious tone.

"Well one more head trauma, I'm gone."

"No. Now, get off your ass and help your brother."

"Ooo, testy are we?" laughed Sander as he got up to go help his siblings.

"Damn it! There is nothing helpful in this book." yelled Greg as he slammed the tome shut, "You would think three centuries of magic would help."

"Sander, scry. Greg keep looking. I'm going to try and get a premonition." said Pru, who was dictating orders.

"Can you do that? You know, get one on command?" asked Sander.

"I don't know, it never really worked before, but Lavinia has pushed me into learning how. So why not see if it works."

"Go for it." said Greg, who again began flipping through the book.

Pru sat down at the kitchen table, across from Sander, and next to Greg and she grabbed a picture of Cole. She ran her fingers along the surface, slowly concentrating on receiving a premonition.

Sander was holding Cole's car keys, focusing his energy on Cole, as he swung the crystal over the map of San Francisco.

"Scrying is useless sometimes." moaned Sander as he threw the crystal down.

"So is this book." said Greg as he slammed the Book in defeat for the second time.

The two looked at Pru, who had her eyes closed and was concentrating. Then they noticed a shift in her body form. Her eyes were no longer closed but scrunched and she let out a slight gasp. She was receiving her vision.

After about thirty seconds, she opened her eyes.

"Pru?" asked Greg.

"I saw Cole getting tortured." she breathed.

"Past or future?"

"I don't know. We need to find him though."

"Uhm, where was he?"

"A cave of some sort. How was scrying?"

"Useless." responded Sander

"The Book?"

"Same."

"Wait a minute." said Sander as his face lit up.

"What?" asked Pru.

"We have a summoning spell."

"We do?" asked Greg, not catching on.

"Cole is Belthazar. We have a summoning spell for him."

"Oh right, I'll find it, said Greg as he started to flip through the Book.

They were gathered in the living room, and ready to cast the spell.

"**_Magic Forces Black and White_**

_**Reaching Out Through Space**_

_**and Light!**_

_**Be He Far, or Be He Near,**_

_**Bring Us the Demon **_

**_Belthazar Here!_**"

There was a swirl of smoke, and a bounty hunter appeared.

"Not who we were looking for, but you will do." smiled Greg as he flicked his wrist freezing the hunter.

"I'll go get the crystals." said Pru as she orbed out.

Pru orbed back in and placed the six crystals around him, and a field of electricity surrounded the demon.

Greg flicked his wrist and he unfroze.

"Where the hell am I?" asked the demon maliciously.

"Where is Cole?" yelled Pru angrily.

"I'm not talking." he retorted.

"Talk or die." yelled Sander, who was losing patience.

"No."

"Greg blow him up." said Pru.

"Wait, the Source wanted him for betraying him. He's in the Source's chamber."

"How do we find that?" asked Pru.

"Go to Hell." said the hunter as he pulled out his athame and stabbed himself. He exploded in flames and was gone.

"Damn it." said Sander.

"How do we get there?" asked Greg as he cleaned the crystals up.

"Things are never simple!" yelled Pru defeated.

"We'll find him." said Sander as he patted her soldier.

_**to be continued**_

the **_Till Death Do Us Part_** series is 4 installments


	24. TDDUP Part Three

"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Twenty-Four: **_Till Death Do Us Part; Part Three_**

Setting: July 25, 2022

It was nearing midnight, and still they had no idea how to find Cole. All they knew was that he was at the Source's chamber, and that was hidden somewhere in the depths of the underworld.

The three young witches decided that this was the night to take out the Source. They knew that Cole was captured by the Source, and the only way to get him back was to vanquish the Source.

Greg was mixing a potion at the kitchen stove. Following a recipe his aunts and mother concocted but never had the time to use it.

Sander was at the kitchen table placing the crystals and other magical traps into a messenger bag, just in case it was needed.

Pru was sitting at the table writing furiously on a pad of paper a vanquishing spell and a transporting spell. Tears silently streaming down her face.

Emma, Dan and Victor were long gone. Emma had to work in the morning, and Dan was on call.

Leo and Lavinia were in the heavens with the Elders.

"Potion ready."

"Bag ready."

"Spell ready."

The three stood in the center of the kitchen, ready to fight.

"No matter what happens tonight, we have to keep fighting." said Pru as she put her hand in the middle.

"The Power of Three" said Greg as he put his hand atop hers.

"For Cole." said Sander as he placed his hand on top.

The three smiled and Pru placed the transporting spell in front so all three could see.

_**We call upon the Halliwells **_

_**To gather their magic with **_

_**this spell. Bring us down to **_

_**the underworld. To face the **_

_**one who dark magic has**_

_**inured.**_

Their was a swirl of golden light, as the three were transported from their kitchen to the Source's chamber.

The room was very dark, with the exception of three torches on the walls. In the center of the room was a table, and chained to that table was Cole.

"Cole!" yelled Pru as she ran towards the table only to be shocked with a bolt of electricity, and shot backwards.

"Damn it!" she bitched loudly, as she stood up.

"Witch, I wouldn't try that again." came a sinister voice from behind the three witches. Sander turned around and saw for the first time, the Source of All Evil.

He was dressed in a black robe , which covered his face.

"Release him!" yelled Greg.

"No witch." snapped the Source and telekinetically sent Greg flying.

"Two can do that." smiled Sander as he flung his arm forward, but the Source stood his ground.

"You are too weak. Three years with that power is nothing compared to my five hundred."

The Source made a laughing sound, before shooting an energy ball at Sander, causing him to fly into the wall. "Why is it always me!" he yelled.

"The youngest is always the weakest." snarled the Source.

"Weak! Take this!" screamed Sander as he threw a potion at the Source, which had little if no affect.

"Let's vanquish this asshole, so maybe I can spend a couple of minutes with my husband." suggested Pru.

"I agree." chimed in Greg.

The three stood together and placed the spell in their view.

"**_Piper, Phoebe, Prudence, _**

_**Penelope, Patricia, Melinda,**_

_**Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace**_

_**Halliwell Witches stand strong beside us!**_

**_Vanquish this evil from time and space_!**"

There was a spark of golden light, as the spirit forms of the Halliwell witches who have gone before them stood beside them and chanted the spell.

The Source screamed in surging pain, as the exploded into oblivion, finally destroyed.

The three witches smiled as they looked at the spot where he once stood. Pru ran over to the table where Cole was chained and unconscious.

"Sander, a little help please." she begged as she tried to get the chains off. Sander walked over in a limp from being thrown into the wall. He focused his power on the chains that were connected to the table, and the chains snapped right out of the table.

"I say we get out of here." Greg said as he walked over, clasping his side. Pru nodded and grabbed a hold of all three people and orbed them out of the chamber.

They orbed back into the kitchen, to see Leo with a smile on his face, and Lavinia with a glare.

"Congratulations!" smiled Leo as he walked over and hugged all three of his kids.

"Thanks Dad, but can you heal us?" Sander asked nicely. Leo nodded and did as they asked.

"You should have told us that you were planning on killing the Source." Lavinia said as she sat down.

"We had to do what we had to do. It's no big deal, he is gone and that's the good thing." Pru glared, as she orbed out with her husband.

Sander glanced at the clock, it was one thirty in the morning, and he was tired.

"I'm going to bed. The Source is finally gone. We can sleep easier at night now." he said as he walked out of the kitchen. Greg following.

Lavinia turned and looked at Leo, "You need to tell them." was all she said before she orbed out.

Leo looked at the spot where she once was. "I know I do." he said as he sat down and pulled out a picture of Piper from his wallet and looked at it.

"Piper, what do I do?" he said silently to the picture.

"Tell them the truth, they would understand." came Piper's voice through the air. He had gotten his answer he needed to tell his kids, the one thing he never planned on telling.

He was going to become an Elder.

I hope you all enjoyed. Yes I know its shorter than I would have liked and I know its late in being updated. Uhm...review please!! The next chapter will be the next day. Will Leo be able to tell his children? and a surprise comes for both of the boys. Stay tuned for Chapter Twenty-Five! Thanks.!!


	25. Three Surprises

"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: See Chapter one, if it really matters to you.

Chapter Twenty-Five: **_Three Surprises_**

Setting: July 26, 2022

Sander awoke that morning with a splitting headache, as the previous nights events returned to memory. He glanced at the clock, it was noon. He threw on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, and headed downstairs.

Pru was in the kitchen, looking through a stack of papers that Cole had given her.

"Hey." he smiled as he sat down opposite her.

She nodded and continued to shift through the piles of papers.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"His birth certificate so he can get a god damn passport." she said in a pissy tone.

"Why don't you just orb or shimmer?"

"Because its not the same. Would you like to go on your honeymoon and have to use magic?" she asked.

"I cant go on a honeymoon, because I cant get married, legally." he said.

"That's right. I'm sorry." she said sadly.

"Its okay. Where is Greg? He wasn't in his room."

"Emma called at about nine o'clock, and he had to leave."

"Is everything alright?" he inquired.

"I don't know. Eureka!"

"What?" Sander asked.

"I found the certificate!"

Sander laughed a little, as he noticed a note on the table.

_Kids–_

_I need to talk to you, when I get home. _

_Love– Dad_

"Did you see this?" he told Pru as he handed her the note.

"No. What do you think its about?"

"I have no idea. I guess we'll find out when he gets home."

Sander was in the shower by twelve thirty. The warm water felt so good after a night of demon ass kicking. He had a massive headache, most likely from being propelled through a window and into a wall just hours apart. Man did demon fighting hurt.

As he washed himself, he noticed a bruise forming on his abdomen. He groaned, and got out of the shower. He dried off with a towel and placed his blue terrycloth robe on, when he heard his sister call for him.

"Sander! DEMON!!" was what she yelled.

Sander didn't have time to react, he felt a strange twinge in his muscles, a twinge different from the one he felt when he used his telekinesis. He felt his body being pulled upwards, and he fell to the ground.

Pru was in the living room orbing out of the way of various energy balls. She threw a vase at him, but it did barely nothing.

Then there in a swirl or orbs, Sander appeared dressed in his robe.

"Whoa!, how did you orb?" she asked as she dodged yet another energy ball.

"I don't know!" he yelled, "Shit I don't have my power. Say the spell!"

"Demon standing in my sight, vanquish yourself with our might!" Pru chanted as the demon burst into flames and exploded.

Sander and Pru sighed and headed up the stairs.

"What was that?" he asked confused.

"Maybe another power of yours is orbing like me." she suggested.

But that wasn't the case, when he opened the bathroom door, there he was on the floor...passed out.

"Whoa." Pru said as she saw her brother on the floor.

"Am I dead?" he asked stupidly, as he disappeared in a swirl of orbs, and the Sander on the ground awoke.

"I am so confused." Pru said as she helped her brother up.

"I orbed out of my body?" he said in confusion.

"Maybe it's a form of astral projection, like Aunt Prue, but you orb your astral self out of your body instead?" Pru suggested.

"Maybe, we can ask Daddy when he gets here."

At four-thirty, Greg returned home. His eyes puffy and bloodshot. It looked as if he was crying.

"Greg?" Sander asked as Greg entered the kitchen. Pru and Greg spent the afternoon scouring the classifieds. Both were in need of jobs, for neither of them attended college anymore. Last spring Sander graduated, with a degree in French. Greg had a degree in psychology, while Pru retained an Art History degree.

"Emma's pregnant." he said in a monotonous tone.

"Oh my god." Sander said.

"What are you going to do?"

"We decided we were going to keep it. And I think we need to discuss living arrangements. There is not enough room in this house."

"I know what you mean. Dad needs to talk to us." Sander said.

'What about?"

"We don't know. We are waiting for him now."

As if on cue, Leo orbed in the kitchen.

"Hey kids." he said.

The three nodded at him. Fearful of what he had to tell them.

"Kids, I've been offered a position as an Elder. Meaning I would move to the heavens permanently."

"Dad, you can't do that! What about us?" Pru exclaimed angrily.

"I would still be in contact with you. Plus I can't keep glamouring myself. Also, Lavinia is your whitelighter, not me."

"Your right, your not our whitelighter, you're our father!" Sander said.

"I know. But I will always be your father."

The three kids looked at him, hurt in their eyes. They couldn't help but feel that their dad was abandoning them.

"Pru, you and Cole have been discussing moving into his apartment. Greg, you and Emma can move into your moms and my room. That leaves two extra rooms for your baby." Leo said.

"Moving out? When were going to tell us?" Greg asked. Sander nodded.

"Well the Source is dead now." she said.

"Not important at the moment. How do you know about the baby?" Greg asked.

"I know everything, oh and congratulations about your new power, Sander."

"Thanks, but what is it?"

"It's called Astral Projection. But your whitelighter genes allows you to orb your astral self out of your body, and orb your astral self anywhere just like orbing, but the problem is that your telekinesis doesn't work in the astral form." Leo explained.

Sander smiled, he had been a witch for almost four years, and he finally got his second power.

"Look, I think becoming an Elder will be good for me. It will help me move on from your mother's death."

"Daddy, we just don't want to lose you." Pru said.

"You will never lose me." Leo answered sweetly.

"Dad, I understand, and I support you." Sander said as he sat on the counter.

"Sander!" Greg and Pru said sharply.

"What? Dad has always been supportive of me, and I think he should do what makes him happy."

"How can being away from his family make him happy?" Greg said angrily.

"He's not abandoning us. He's just moving away, and it isn't like we won't ever see him again." argued Sander.

"Greg, I think Sander is right, we need to let Dad do what he needs to. Maybe being an Elder is his destiny." Pru said, finally agreeing.

"What do we tell people? He died?"

"No." Leo said, "We tell people I moved out East to be with my mother."

"That's a good lie." Sander said in seriousness, but Pru took it as sarcasm.

"Look, they're calling me, so discuss it some more and we can talk when I get back." Leo answered and orbed out of the kitchen.

The three sat in silence and looked at each other for twenty minutes.

"What do we do about living arrangements?" Pru said brining up the confusing topic.

"Well with Dad up there, Pru, you and Cole can move in their room with the private bathroom. I'll of course stay up in the attic, and Greg, you and Emma can take your room, and Pru's current room can be the child's room." Sander said proposing an idea.

"That might just work." Pru said, "But I think Cole wants to move into his apartment."

"Yeah, but we are the strongest magically here." Sander said, always thinking like a witch.

"Emma's place is too small for us live in, so Emma will be moving in here." Greg said.

"That's fine, Pru just move into Dad's room, and when time comes for you and Cole to have a child, move out."

"Sander, you were always the smart one for a reason." Greg laughed as he picked up the Classifieds page, "Job hunting?"

"Yeah." the two other witches responded.

"I'm thinking about taking a position as a French teacher at the high school." Sander said.

"What about the club?" Greg said.

"Well we'll still keep it, and I can manage it at night because it really isn't open during the days, plus I really can't handle alcohol for another two years." he responded remembering the court order issued earlier that year.

"True, and you two wouldn't mind Emma coming to live here?"

"No, she is family." Pru said.

"What about you Pru? Any job options?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, Bucklands needs an appraiser."

"Bucklands, why does that sound familiar?" Greg asked, looking confused.

"Aunt Prue worked their."

"Oh." Greg said remembering.

"Greg, you didn't tell us, how did that interview go with Social Services like three days ago?" Sander said, remembering Greg had an interview for a counseling position.

"Good. I should be finding out tomorrow."

"With each of us with a job plus Emma's income and the club which is doing awesome, we have potential to be rich." Pru laughed.

"Wow, we have changed so much in the last three years." Sander laughed in retrospect.

There is chapter twenty-five. More is too come, including a new evil. Thanks for all the reviews!! Damien455


	26. One's Past Reopened

"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chapter Twenty-Six_:** One's Past Reopened **_

Setting: September 29, 2022

The Wyatt Manor changed so drastically. Their were after all 5 people living in the house.

Pru and Cole moved into Leo's old room, and everything was perfect for them. They were happily married and quit successful, and Pru was only 21 years old. Pru was working hard at Bucklands as an appraiser. Everyone loved her, and knew her as Prue's niece. She was making close to six figures and everything was just great. Cole was working as a lawyer again, divorce law in particular. Pru hyphenated her last name to become Wyatt-Turner.

Greg and Emma were doing great together. Emma was starting to show a little, which made Greg so happy. There were no signs of powers yet, which was a good thing. Emma, who worked as a medical secretary, was consumed in planning for the baby. Greg's old room, which was the smaller room compared to Pru's former room, was being turned into a nursery. Greg was a counselor at South Bay Social Services, and was making a moderate pay, which was just enough. They had names all picked out for the child, if it were a girl, Halliwell Piper, and for a boy, Warren Leo.

Sander's life was great, and at it's best. For a 19 year old man, he had two jobs and was making good money. He was a French teacher, teaching three classes a day for twenty grand, which wasn't a lot but it was enough, the club was pulling in thousands a week. He was still the manager though. Dan was working as a CSI still, he was never around, which made Sander a little sad.

Within the last two months, there was little demon activity, which was a good thing.

Sander was sitting in the kitchen grading papers one Thursday morning. His red pen circling words, and making accent marks on others. A French II book propped open on his messenger bag. He was sipping coffee. He was dressed in khakis, a dark blue button down and a gold tie. The clock red six-thirty, he had to leave at seven fifteen, for school started at seven forty-five.

Pru came walking in the kitchen, her briefcase in her hand. She placed it on the opposite side of the table, and walked over to the coffee pot. Her high heels clicking on the floor. She was wearing a short black skirt, a matching blazer, and a pale green dress shirt. Her red hair pulled up into a bun.

"Sander, where is the _Equal_?" She asked as she opened cabinets looking for the packets. Sander without taking his eyes off the paper he was grading, squinted and the box of Equal telekinetically moved from the counter and towards her cup.

"Thanks lazy ass." She laughed.

"What the hell?" Sander said as he read a paper.

"What is it?" Pru asked confused, as she took a seat at the table, and opened a file which she pulled out of her briefcase.

"Nothing, this student wrote the stupidest sentence." Sander commented.

"What did she write?"

"I wish want dog." he said with a laugh.

Pru too burst into a laugh, as Greg came into the kitchen still in his pajamas. The good thing about his job was, was that he didn't have to be in until nine.

"Emma has a doctor appointment this afternoon, so can someone pick up some milk?" Greg asked, as he took a seat.

"Yeah I could after school is out." Sander said, "Then I have to get to the club because Elmer's Glue is coming to play tomorrow night."

"I still don't know why they call themselves that." Pru said confused, "Oh, I won't be home until eight, I have a business dinner with a client."

Pru walked in the door at nine o'clock, her face red with anger.

Sander was in the kitchen doing lesson plans, and bills for the club all at once. Greg was busy reviewing a case file from work, while Emma was upstairs sleeping.

"Pru, is everything alright?" Greg asked.

"No, it's fucking not." she said rather loudly as she slammed her briefcase on the table.

"Do we want to know what's wrong?" Sander asked, placing his red pen down.

"My client basically insulted me at dinner because I'm, and I quote, 'to young to know anything about art'."

"Oh my god, that's horrible. What did you do?" Greg said.

"I ignored the comment and told him that I don't think Bucklands will be able to match his quota."

Sander and Greg laughed.

"So how was your guy's days?"

"Uhm, let's see, the English teacher, Miss James, hit on me." Sander said.

"Does she know your gay?"

"No."

"I talked to a kid about suicide, and another about homicide." Greg said.

"Oh, how fun." Pru said sarcastically as she sat down, and took her heels off.

"Where is Cole? He hasn't been home yet." Greg stated.

"That's odd, I thought he was getting out at five." Pru thought aloud.

"Maybe he got captured again." Sander said. Pru and Greg stared at him.

"I was joking."

"So not funny considering our luck." Greg said.

"I'm going upstairs to call him, then go to sleep. See you in the morning." she said with a yawn and headed out of the kitchen.

Greg placed the file aside and pulled out that morning's paper, which was still in its pink plastic bag. His eyes widened as he read the front page.

"What is it?" Sander asked as he noticed the change in his brother.

"Read." was all he said, as he put the paper in front of his brother.

**DISAPPEARANCE CASE REOPENED–**

**WITCHCRAFT SUSPECTED**

Sander read some of the article out loud, "Three and a half years ago, sixteen year old, Carla Hunter disappeared without a trace. Investigators at the time could come up with no evidence which would point at kidnap or murder. With these new cases of witchcraft afoot, we have reason to believe that it played a key role in young Carly's vanishment. Missing Persons Detective Madison Clause will be leading the investigation, anyone with information is asked to contact her."

Sander's blue eyes watered. Carly was his former best friend, who was really a demon, who he had vanquished.

"Do you think they will find anything?" Greg asked.

"I doubt it. We summoned her the night we killed her, so she left in a swirl of smoke. Plus, if I get interviewed we are going to have to be careful, God knows if they suspect us of anything."

September 30, 2022

The next morning was an off day for Sander because the floors were being redone or something. Sander didn't pay attention during the staff meeting. Pru was up and out of the house by seven, and Greg was gone by eight, for he had to being Emma to work for eight fifteen.

Sander went into the kitchen at about ten o'clock, and read a note that was left on the table.

_Sander–_

_Be home at eleven. _

– _Greg_

Sander tossed the note, and pulled out pancake mix. He reached into the back of the refrigerator and pulled out fresh blueberries and strawberries. He had one of those weird allergies... maple syrup.

Ten minutes later, he was sitting at the table, with his pancakes, the morning paper, and a cup of coffee.

He was engrossed in another article about Carly, when he heard an all to familiar voice from behind him. A voice which brought tears to his eyes, and memories to his head. Sander took a deep breath and turned around to see the person. The one person he had not seen in over a year. Mike.

"Hi Sander." Mike said, as he looked at Sander, who was in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Sander asked.

"I came to see you."

"After a year?"

"It's complicated." Mike said.

"Really is it? Because it wasn't that complicated last year when you broke up with me."

Mike stared at Sander, and studied his appearance. He still had the ocean blue eyes, the golden hair, and he had morning stubble, which was highly attractive.

"I still love you." he said to Sander.

"Don't say that! If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me!" Sander yelled.

"I left because you were affecting my work. I couldn't protect my charges when all I thought about was you!" Mike said back.

"Then why didn't you say that?"

"I don't know, but I was hoping you can give me a second chance?"

"I can't do that. I'm in love with Dan."

Mike stared at Sander, the words 'I'm in love with Dan' ringing in his mind._ I should have known he would find someone else, _he thought to himself.

"I understand." Mike said.

"Mike, I'll always love you, it's just that Dan and I are right for each other. You can still be my friend if you want."

"If I can't be your lover, I'll settle for friend." Mike said in agreement, then orbed out.

Sander couldn't believe it. Mike was back, the first man he ever loved is back.

But he loved Dan, didn't he?

there was chapter twenty-six! I hope everyone enjoyed. Mike's back, what is Sander going to do? Is he going to go through a Piper-Leo-Dan triangle? I think he might, but who should he choose? The whitelighter? Or the mortal? Why is everything so complicated for witches? Review!!!!

Thanks

Damien455


	27. Happy Three Year Anniversary

"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Twenty-Seven:**_ Happy Three Year Anniversary_**!

Setting: October 1, 2022

That next morning, the three witches were all awake by nine o'clock.

Pru rolled out bed, and pulled her pink bathrobe around her. Cole was gone, for he had some court thing early that Saturday morning. She slipped her slippers on, and went downstairs.

Greg and Emma both climbed out of bed. Greg was in his pajama pants, and white tee shirt. Emma wrapped her robe around her and her ever growing stomach.

Sander was out of bed, and dressed in clothes for that day. He was going to the bookstore, and somewhere to think.

"Good morning." Greg said as he entered the kitchen to see Pru sipping coffee, and Sander making eggs.

"Morning." Pru said with a yawn.

"Happy Anniversary." Sander said to both of his siblings.

"Todays not anyone's anniversary, is it?" Greg asked confused.

"You dumbass. It's three years today that we got our powers."

"Oh! That anniversary! Really it's been three years?"

"Yeah." Sander said, with a laugh. Just then Mike orbed in the kitchen.

Sander had told his brother and sister that Mike was back that previous night. Both were surprised.

"Hi Mike." Greg said as he shook his hand, Pru doing the same.

"Hi. Sander, I was hoping we could talk?" Mike said.

"Yeah, later. I have to go out for a little bit."

Mike nodded his understanding.

Just then things got a whole lot worse. Dan walked in the kitchen and saw Mike.

"Is that who I think it is?" Dan said rather loudly.

"Dan, this is Mike. Mike this is Dan." Sander said making the introductions.

"Why is he here? I thought he left you?"

"He did, and now he's back. He's my friend Dan, and nothing else."

"He probably wants you back." Dan said.

"Hello? I'm standing right here." Mike said waving his hands to get attention.

Sander rolled his eyes and looked at Greg. Greg catching on, put his hands up and Dan and Mike froze in place.

"Don't tell them where I am." Sander said as he grabbed his coat and keys and went out the back door.

Sander drove all over the city, music blaring from his car radio. He finally stopped at the park over looking the Golden Gate Bridge. He opened his door and stepped out into the sunlight. He saw a bench, and plopped himself down. And almost immediately his thoughts began.

_What am I going to do? I love Dan but part of me never let go of Mike. Ugh, why does love have to be so complicated._

There was a swirl of blue light, and Leo appeared.

Leo was dressed oddly. He was in a long white robe, and his hair had silver streaks in it.

"Dad! It's been to long!" Sander exclaimed as he reached over and hugged his father.

"I know son, I know." he smiled his white smile.

"I couldn't help but watch your dilemma." he said.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Let me tell you a story. Your mother was in the same situation." Leo started, as he continued to tell the story of Piper and her relationship with her Dan.

"But why did she choose you over Dan?" Sander asked after Leo was finished telling the story.

"Because it didn't come down to what we can offer her, like I couldn't offer her the normal life she craved, or the fact that he could. But it came down to who her heart loved more. She gave her love to Dan, but not her heart. Her heart stayed with me. You understand?"

"Yeah I suppose." Sander responded.

"Listen to your heart, and who does it tell you, you love?"

Sander closed his eyes and concentrated. Images of kissing, holding hands, and having sex with Mike flowed through his head, the same images of Dan also ran through his head. But one image stood above all, it was of Sander in the snow with one of them, it made Sander feel safe and loved.

"So?" Leo asked when Sander opened his eyes.

Sander opened his mouth, "My heart belongs to–"

After Sander left, Mike orbed out and Dan ran off angrily.

"Hey where's Emma?" Pru asked as Greg came into the kitchen.

"Asleep, this pregnancy thing makes her really tired."

"Yeah, what powers do you think he or she will have?" Pru asked.

"Probably powers reminiscent to mine. But you never know he or she could get one from you or Sander, or one that none of us have."

"Yeah, but it's going to be awesome with this whole being an aunt thing."

Greg smiled at his older sister.

"What do you think about this whole Sander love triangle thing?"

"I don't know. Sander is going to have to choose, because both of them love him."

Pru nodded to what her brother said, "Yeah but Mike hurt him pretty bad."

"Despite that though, Sander still has a picture of him in his room, hidden in his closet."

"And you know this how?"

"I saw it when I was going to borrow his leather jacket."

Pru nodded. Just then Sander walked into the kitchen. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he were crying.

"Mike!" he screamed to the ceiling. Pru and Greg watched him. His motions were ragged, and sharp. His eyes were full of emotion.

Mike materialized in a swirl of blue lights, and looked at Sander, "Yeah, you called?"

Sander walked over to Mike and embraced him into a hug and a kiss. The kiss lasted for twenty seconds.

"My heart has always belonged to you. I love you." Sander whispered.

"What about Dan?" Mike asked.

"I love him, but I gave my heart away a long time ago, and never really got it back." he smiled at Mike.

The rest of the day was great. Sander and Mike spent the entire day snuggling watching a movie with Pru and Greg. Sander realized he missed Mike so much, and he was the one for him. Cole came home that afternoon, surprised to Mike, and after everything was explained Cole understood. Emma was still fast asleep upstairs.

"When and how are you going to tell Dan?" Greg asked Sander when the credits of the movie appeared on the screen.

"I don't know when, but I'm going to be honest with him. He deserves that much."

"True, but what if he gets upset and turns you in for witchcraft?" Pru said bringing up the subject of Dan's knowledge of magic.

"They haven't arrested someone since they burned Adrianna, and that was like two years ago." Sander pointed out.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that they still are hunting." Greg said.

"I'll cast a memory spell. You know modify his memory to remember me and you guys, but not magic."

"I don't think the Elders would appreciate that." Mike said into Sander's ear. His face contorted, why did the Elder's ruin everything?

Just then, Dan entered the Manor. He walked into the living room, to see Sander sitting between Mike's legs. His face turned red with anger.

"Just a friend huh? Sander!" he yelled at the witch.

"Dan! We need to talk." Sander said calmly.

"Talk to this!" he yelled as he flipped the middle finger at Sander, and turned on his heel to leave through the opened Manor door.

Sander got up and ran, and saw Dan going for the open door. Sander extended his arm and pointed his index finger at the door, and the door slammed shut in Dan's face.

"Who the hell said you can use your powers on me like that!" Dan yelled.

"Calm down, I used them on the door not you." Sander said with attitude.

"I thought you loved me!" he said loudly at Sander.

"I do! But I gave my heart away along time ago, and I never got it back."

"So is that what you are calling it these days? How long have you been fucking the guy!"

"I haven't slept with Mike since before he left, over a year ago!"

"Some how I don't believe you." Dan said, and that comment stung Sander.

Dan tried to open the door, but he couldn't because Sander was still using his power to hold it in place. In anger, Dan pushed Sander into the wall, and ran towards the kitchen to use the back door. He had only made it into the dining room, when he froze in place. Sander looked over to see Greg standing with his hands up. Greg went up to the frozen body of Dan, and waved his right hand in front of Dan's face, and his head unfroze.

"Unfreeze me, you bastard!" he yelled.

"Watch your mouth, listen to Sander, and then I'll consider it." Greg mouthed back, and walked away.

"Dan, I love you but it won't work out. I'm a witch, your mortal. Relationships like that never work. I love Mike and I always will love him. You have to understand."

Dan looked as if he was going to cry. Sander felt bad.

"Look, I love you, but I can't offer you a normal life. Magic will always be my priority, and I don't think its fair if I always focus on my job and not you."

"I understand, it's just hard to let go." Dan said sadly. The freeze spell wore off, and Dan walked over and kissed Sander, turned around and walked away.

"Your secret is safe with me." Dan said as he went through the Manor door for the last time.

"Happy Three Year Anniversary." Sander said to himself as he grabbed his keys in anger and stalked off.

the end of chapter twenty-seven. there are a lot more chapters to come. time will be moving rather fast after this chapter because i have a lot of things i want to include. i am aiming at this story being completed sometime in 2005. thank you. damien455.


	28. A Brother's Love

"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chapter Twenty-Eight: **_A Brother's Love_**

Setting: April 14, 2023

AN: A couple months had passed since the last chapter

A lot has changed in the Wyatt household. Sander and Greg celebrated their twentieth birthdays. Emma's due date was approaching quickly, and Pru found out she was pregnant with twins that past January, and Greg and Emma were hand fasted in February.

"Ugh, I can't wait until this damn kid is born!" yelled Emma, early that Sunday morning. She was as large as a watermelon, and was getting sick and tired of the kicking, morning sickness, headaches, mood swings, and swollen ankles.

"Just a couple more days." Greg said in a soothing voice.

Greg had spent the last couple weeks working on the baby's room. He had waited until the last minute, like an idiot.

"Don't talk! Paint!" she yelled back. The mood swings were way to common for Greg's liking.

Sander helped Greg when he could. He had been busy with work, finals were coming up and everyone was needing extra help. He and Mike were very happy together. Sander would run into Dan once and a while at scenes of demon attacks. Sander got a tattoo on the inside of his right wrist. It was a Celtic knot incorporating the triquetra in the center.

"Emma, you need anything?" Sander asked her, as she sat down in the corner of the baby's room.

"Yeah, this painting to get done." she said.

Sander rolled his eyes, and left the room. She was in one of her moods, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

Pru was standing in the hallway of the Manor, with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Sander asked as he stood next to his sister.

"I'm using a spell to add a room to the house." she said placing a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"That is so personal gain." he answered her.

"Well what do you want me to do! I'm carrying twins and I have no where to put them!"

"I don't need a mood swing from you either."

"Sorry, it is just so stressful. This house is too small. How did mom ever fit all of us here?"

"Easy, Greg and I shared a room for sixteen years."

She was right, the house was small. There were only three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"Well if I have opposite sex twins, we need to think of something."

"We could redo the informal living room, placing up walls that way we would have a bedroom down there."

Pru looked at him with a funny face.

"Show me." she said to him. Sander led the way down to the informal living room, which was wedged between the formal and the solarium. Once down there he proceeded to show her what he was thinking, and it might have just worked.

"I think that would work." Pru smiled.

"I know, I'm a genius." Sander smiled. Pru smacked him playfully.

"Where is Cole?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Work. These people need to stop getting divorced!" she said loudly.

"Do you think you would get divorced if you had too?"

She looked at him oddly, and said, "No. I would vanquish him before I could divorce him."

Sander burst out laughing. That was always a plus when married to a demon, just threaten him with death.

"I want to get hand fasted with Mike." Sander said rather quickly, as Pru put some tea on the stove. She looked up at him, her brown eyes fixed on him.

"Okay, but can Grams do that?"

"I think so, the Book doesn't specify, plus since I can't get married its better. Also, we need a birth certificate for Mike to get married, and the guy died in 1865."

"Yeah now that's just weird." Pru said.

"Yeah it kind of is when I really think about it, like come on, your husband seen the turn of two centuries."

"Not the point."

"Right, rag on my two hundred year boyfriend then." Sander said as he rolled his eyes.

"Uhm, yeah I think I will." Pru said with a smile.

"Pru, Emma is a gypsy right? Do you think she would be against her kid being trained as a witch and not a gypsy?"

"No, I think he or she will be trained equally as both."

Sander nodded, as a whitelighter neither has seen before orbed in.

"Who are you?" Pru asked defensively.

"My name is Joe, I am a whitelighter, here to deliver some news." he said in a serious tone.

"And this news would be?" Sander responded rudely.

"Your whitelighter, Lavinia Woods, is dead. She was stricken by a darklighter while with a charge. I was sent to let you know, and that Michael Bloom shall take her place as the whitelighter of the Charmed Ones." he said and orbed out quickly after.

"Lavinia is dead!" Pru exclaimed, rather hurt.

"Oh my god." Sander said sadly.

"I feel like shit because we never treated her right." Pru said taking a seat, her face clearly showing her sad emotion.

"Then you can join her." a voice came from behind Sander.

The two witches looked behind them and saw a darklighter. His bow ready to shoot its arrows, which would prove fatal to both witches.

"Since you have witch blood, I wouldn't expect you to die suddenly, then again I like slow deaths." he snarled.

"Sadist much?" Pru asked in a sarcastic tone.

The darklighter, as quick as a cheetah, shot an arrow at Pru. She twirled and orbed out, and back in behind Sander, the arrow getting stuck in the wall.

"Take this!" Sander yelled, flinging his arm forward causing the darklighter to stubble backwards a little.

"Pru, go get Greg!" Sander said, as Pru nodded her head and orbed out.

Sander looked at the darklighter, then smiled, as he released his astral self. His astral self orbed in behind the darklighter, as his physical body fell to the ground unconscious.

"Over here." Sander grinned, as the darklighter turned around, and saw Sander, who orbed out and reentered the room by the basement door.

The darklighter was pissed, and didn't want to play these games with Sander. He aimed his bow at Sander's physical unconscious body and released an arrow into his side. Sander's astral self yelled in pain, and dematerialized, as Sander woke up on the ground, a long black arrow protruding from his side.

"Bastard!" yelled Greg, who orbed into the room with Pru. He flicked his wrists and the darklighter blew up into oblivion, his particles spraying the room.

"He was a messy one." Pru said as he ran over to her injured brother.

Sander lay on the ground in pain, his face pale from the poison. He knew it was fatal. Darklighter arrows are fatal to anyone exhibiting whitelighter abilities. Greg was safe for the most part, if he were to be struck, it would only cause flu like symptoms, but if Pru or Sander were hit it would cause death within a few days. A full whitelighter would die from being hit within a few hours.

"We need someone to heal him!" Pru said, as she picked her hand up which was covered in her baby brother's crimson blood.

"Mike!" Greg called suddenly, his face towards the ceiling. Nothing. He called again, nothing. He called four more times, and still nothing.

"Daddy!" Pru screamed, after the attempts for Mike were thwarted. And still there was nothing.

"This is bullshit, what do we do?" Greg said, pulling the arrow from Sander's wound, and applying pressure to it.

"A spell. I'll go get the Book." Pru said quickly and orbed out.

Greg pulled Sander's head close to him, and held his younger brother, and moved his hand over his brother's short blonde hair. "It's going to be alright. We'll fix this. I promise." Greg whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

"Got it." Pru said as she orbed back in the room, the Book in her hands.

"Hurry, start flipping." Greg said angrily. He could feel his brother's skin losing its warm feeling, death was coming for him.

"Let's try this one." Pru said as she placed the Book in front of the two. The aged page contained a Poison Removal Spell, and a skull with cross bones was drawn elegantly on the page. When Greg laid eyes on it, his stomach plummeted.

The two chanted:

_**Hear our call for those who fall**_

_**Purge him to awaken from this toxic take-in. **_

There was a swirl of gold light, but no change. Sander still laid on the floor. His cheeks completely absent of any color, his hands had changed from chilly to ice cold. Greg could sense his brother slipping away, into the world of the unknown, the world of the Dead.

"There has to be something!" he yelled as a glass cabinet exploded. Whenever Greg was pissed off his power of molecular combustion would fritz out causing things to randomly explode.

Sander opened his blue eyes, which were completely taken over by his dilated pupils.

"Greg? Pru?" he said in a soft pain filled voice.

"Yes Sander we are right here." Greg said, as he continued to stroke his brother's hair.

"I see Mom."

Greg burst into tears, "No, No, No, you can't do this!"

Pru sat there, tears welling in her eyes.

"Blessed be, I love you." he moaned softly, before his eyes closed, and his breathing stopped. He was dead.

"NO!!!!" Greg screamed passionately as all the cabinets in the kitchen shattered.

Leo orbed in ten minutes later to see Pru placing a sheet over Sander's body. Greg was huddled in on the floor in the corner behind the kitchen table. Shards of glass littered the floor, as well as some blood.

"What happened?" Leo asked nervously as he saw the corpse covered in the sheet. Pru began to explain everything. Leo's face contorted and showed so much emotion, and pain.

"Can you fix this?" Greg asked from his corner.

"No, Elder's can't resurrect the dead." he cried.

"Do something damn it! He is your son! If you and your Elder friends don't fix this, I will banish my powers to the four winds!" Greg screamed angrily, as the glasses in the cabinets started to shatter.

"We might be able to do something. Tempest owes us a favor from an exposure in 2005. He might be able to turn back time."

"Even if that does work, we would probably make the same mistakes, because no one would remember."

"Let me find out." Leo said, as he dried his tears and orbed out.

A half hour passed before Leo returned. He returned and explained that Tempest was willing to reverse time, and that only Greg would remember what happened. Greg and Pru agreed, and there was swirl of colorful light, and Greg found himself painting again. Once he was painting he looked at his watch, he had five minutes until the attack.

Meanwhile downstairs...

"Lavinia is dead!" Pru exclaimed, rather hurt.

"Oh my god." Sander said sadly.

"I feel like shit because we never treated her right." Pru said taking a seat, her face clearly showing her sad emotion.

"Then you can join her." a voice came from behind Sander.

The two witches looked behind them and saw a darklighter. His bow ready to shoot its arrows, which would prove fatal to both witches.

"Since you have witch blood, I wouldn't expect you to die suddenly, then again I like slow deaths." he snarled.

"Sadist much?" Pru asked in a sarcastic tone.

The darklighter, as quick as a cheetah, shot an arrow at Pru. She twirled and orbed out, and back in behind Sander, the arrow getting stuck in the wall.

"Take this!" Sander yelled, flinging his arm forward causing the darklighter to stubble backwards a little.

Greg ran into the kitchen to see the darklighter unconscious. Greg flicked his wrists, and the darklighter blew up.

Sander turned around and looked at his brother, "How did you know there was a darklighter?"

"Long story, I'll tell you over dinner." Greg laughed, as he pulled his younger brother into a hug. There was one power in the universe that was no match for magic, and that is a brother's love.

I hope you all enjoyed. It was a very heartfelt chapter to write even though it ended happily. Review please!!! thanks for all the great reviews they mean a lot to me. Thanks from the bottom of my heart. Damien455.


	29. Labor Pains

"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: Read the one in chapter one.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: **_Labor Pains_**

Date: April 15, 2023

Sander was in shock that he had died for an hour the previous day, but he was so touched by his brother's dedication. His death experience made him consider having Cole draft Last Will and Testaments for the three witches.

"Now this is just morbid." Pru said over breakfast. It was Monday, and work was calling her precious name. Sander was taking the day off to recover.

"Just sign the damn Will." Sander said as he thrusted the papers in front of her.

"No, I'm not dying anytime soon, and neither are you." she said matter of factly.

Sander rolled his eyes, maybe she was right, but he felt better knowing the wills were signed, he would of course keep them in a safety deposit box at the downtown bank.

"Help!" a voice screamed from upstairs, a voice which Sander easily recognized as Greg's.

Pru's eyes darted open as he grabbed Sander and orbed out of the kitchen.

The two materialized in Greg and Emma's room, to see Emma in tears, and her groin area wet.

"Her water broke. We need to get to the hospital!" Greg said as he ran around the room looking for Emma's overnight bag.

"Let's get her down to the car then." Pru said, as she held Emma's hand.

"AHHH!" she screamed, as she contracted. Pru's face twisted, was this what she was going to have to go through?

"Orb me." she said between two more contractions. Pru nodded, and motioned for her brothers to hold on. Greg grabbed Pru's shoulder, and Sander grabbed Emma's other hand. And in a flurry of white-blue light they were gone.

The four reappeared in the alley to the side of the hospital, and they walked in casually to the Emergency department.

"Help! We are having a baby!" Greg yelled, as Emma burst out into another contraction.

A nurse, and a doctor came running over to them. "How far along are we?" the doctor asked Emma, as she took over wheeling the wheelchair, that Emma was placed into.

"Eight months and two weeks I think." Greg said, as he hurried along with the doctor, and Emma as they wove through the halls of the ER.

"Call the NICU, and OB/GYN!" the doctor ordered as he wheeled the mother to be into a private hospital room.

"Doctor, she is five centimeters dilated." the nurse said, as she placed a heart monitor on Emma, and a fetal monitor on her stomach.

"He or she should be coming in a few hours." the doctor said as he prepared a tourniquet.

Greg smiled at Emma, who was sweating, and looked uncomfortable. He motioned for Sander and Pru to join him in the corner, both followed.

"Do we know if there is anything we should be aware of? This is after all a magical child, and we don't know what to expect." Greg said.

"I can call Dad, and see what happened when we were born." Sander said, as he looked Greg intently.

"I need to call Bucklands." Pru said as she whipped her cell phone out of her pocket, and hit a speed dial number.

"Your niece is being born, and you're calling work?" asked Greg.

"Yes, they need to know why I'm not coming in!" Pru said distractedly as she placed a finger up to her ear, so she could hear the phone.

An hour has passed. Emma is dilated to seven centimeters; several centimeters left before the baby is born. Pru orbed home to change out of her suit. Greg was sitting next to the bed, holding his wife's hand, whose contractions were ten minutes apart. Sander has still yet to return from calling Leo.

Sander walked into the hospital room, Leo following behind him, with a corporeal form of Piper.

"Mom!" Greg said with eyes as he got up and ran to her, and hugging her.

"Hi sweetie." she said soothingly and kissed her son's cheek.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" he asked.

"And miss my first grandchild's birth, you would think I were dead or something." she said with humor. No one laughed, because Piper's death was hard for the three witches to accept.

"Okay, I guess I lost my humor when I died and abandoned you." she said absent mindedly, as she spoke to no one in particular.

"How though, Mom?" Pru asked as she hugged Piper.

"Your dad, the Elder that he is, broke the rules, and let me come. Your Aunts Prue and Phoebe wanted to be here as well, but couldn't. So do we know, boy or girl?"

"Nope. Hopefully, girl because after all Warren's only have girls. But I guess something went wrong, because I got these two." she said motioning to Sander and Greg.

Emma and Pru laughed. Greg and Sander wore mock hurt on their faces. It was all good humor.

"So Dad, anything we should be warned about before our baby is born? Anything magical?" Greg asked.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked confused.

"Like what's going to happen? What happens when a magical child is born with powers?"

"A child isn't born with his or her powers, they are developed overtime. He or she will learn them when he or she is a toddler."

Greg was relieved. He really didn't want to freeze anyone on his baby's birthday.

Another hour and a half passed, when the nurse came in to check on Emma.

"Your are fully dilated. I think it's time." the nurse smiled at Emma, who was nervous. Greg was smiling, he was so excited.

"Only the father of the child can be in the room." the nurse said politely as she set up a birth center for the doctor to use. Sander abandoned his magazine, and got up, while Pru hugged Emma good luck, the two left. Leo nodded his head, wished luck and left, Piper refused to leave.

"I'm her sister." Piper said to the nurse, pointing to Emma.

"I don't see a resemblance." the nurse said.

"Different fathers." Piper said matter of factly.

"I guess you can stay then. What's your name?" the nurse stated and asked.

Piper looked at her son. Greg looked at his mother who is impersonating his wife's sister, who actually is dead. Emma's sister died when Emma was three.

"I don't need this." Piper said, as she motioned her hand forward, and Emma and the nurse froze in place.

"Mom!" Greg scolded, "What if the doc comes in here!"

"Sorry." Piper said, as she unfroze the room.

The nurse had forgotten what she asked, and went about her business prepping the room for the delivery.

"I'm scared." breathed Emma, as the nurse left to retrieve the doctor.

"I know sweetheart, but I'm here with you." Greg whispered in his wife's ear. She squeezed his hand...hard.

The doctor was in the room within five minutes, and he was prepared to deliver.

"Now, I need you to push, really hard, on the count of three." the doctor, whose name was Brett Gavin, said.

Emma nodded her head, ready for the pain.

"One, Two, Three!" Brett ordered, and Emma pushed in pain.

_**I hope everyone enjoyed! Chapter Thirty coming up soon!!! Thanks!**_


	30. Unnatrual Exsposure Part One

"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: See chapter One

Chapter Thirty: **_Unnatural Exposure Part One_**

Setting: August 10, 2023

Greg was sitting in the living room, the early morning sunlight just passing through the curtains. His face was pale, and there were dark bags under his eyes. He flipped through the Book of Shadows.

His eyes caught a written passage, penned by his grandmother Patricia.

**_A child is the finest and most innocent of innocents. It is therefore unlawful and unnatural to use magic to change what is in the nature of a child. Before casting a spell that affects a child, the witch must ask herself "Am I doing this for the child or am I doing this for myself? For the witch, who is bothered by the noise of a child and would seek to use magic to bring forth peace and quiet, this tome can only say one thing: sometimes a baby just has to cry._**

He slammed the Book shut, he knew it would be wrong to cast a spell on his baby daughter. Halliwell Piper Wyatt was only two months old, and a non stop crier. Emma handles it well, but Greg hasn't slept in two months, and he is close to losing his job, especially with the paternal and demonic time he has taken off.

Who knew that a magical child, with no powers can cause such commotion. His mind is filled with thoughts about his daughter's future. He would only have one child. After Halli was born, Emma had to undergo a hysterectomy, for childbirth had not been kind on her body.

Pru was as big as a watermelon, and very moody. Cole, Mike and Sander had spent the last month turning the informal living room into a bedroom. It was a complicated task. The wall had to stop at the solarium's edge, the formal living room, and can't jut into the foyer leading into the dining room too much, not to mention, placing a window was also a chore.

"Cole! Stop bitching at me! I want to go out with my friends for the day!" Pru yelled at Cole, as she walked down the stairs.

"But what if the baby comes early?" he protested.

"The _babies_ aren't coming for another two months! All I want to do is go to Sacramento to see my friends, who I abandoned when I moved back here because of that hunt shit!"

Cole rolled his eyes, Pru obviously inherited their mother's craving for a normal life.

Greg walked into the foyer to see the couple arguing. "Ssshhh you are going to wake Halli, and I won't be happy."

"Sorry." Cole and Pru said, and turned to each other.

"I'm only an orb away if anything demonic should happen." she kissed her husband and vanished in a swirl of orbs.

"I'm hungry." Cole said as she rubbed his stomach.

"Em, Sander, and Mike should be up soon, how about we do breakfast? It's Sunday, and I'll treat."

"Good, because Pru took our credit cards."

Greg laughed. Cole shrugged, and he went back upstairs to change out of his pajamas.

Greg was already dressed and showered, he guessed he should get it out of the way when he woke up at four am from a restless sleep.

At eight o'clock, Sander walked into the kitchen yawning. His chin full of blonde stubble, for he had neglected to shave in a two days.

He noticed Greg sitting at the table reading the paper, eating a cereal bar.

"Morning." Sander said after another yawn.

"Long night?" Greg asked Sander with a laugh.

"You can say that. I was up half the night researching some stuff for school."

"What do you have to research? You teach French, and speak French."

"Other stuff for school. So what are we doing about breakfast because we are tapped out in the food department." Sander said, as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Pru went out today, and I was thinking about going to breakfast at night, if Emma ever wakes up."

"No problem, I'll go shower and stuff." Sander said, as he stole the rest of his brother's cereal bar, and ran upstairs.

"That was mine!" Greg screamed at Sander's back, who totally ignored Greg.

Sander walked back into his room, and looked at Mike, who was snoring in bed. His chest moving up and down with each breath. His brown hair covered his eyes, it needed to be cut.

He opened some drawers and pulled out a pair of track pants, and a tee shirt with the Baker High School crest on it. He glanced in the mirror, and stared at his reflection. He picked up his gel tube, and placed a dollop in his palm, and then ran it through his locks. He didn't feel like showering because he took one that night before bed. He telekinetically moved his sneakers out from under the bed. Mike stirred.

"Morning sleepy beauty." Sander said to his boyfriend.

Mike squinted to see him, and groaned. Mike was always cranky.

"What are you doing today?" Sander asked, as he bent over to tie his shoes.

"Hopefully you." he joked.

"Later." Sander teased and sat back up and reached over and kissed Mike sweetly on the lips.

"I got to go. Elders want a staff meeting, and I got seven other charges to tend to."

"Okay, Greg, Cole, Em, the baby and I are going for breakfast, want me to bring you anything home?"

"Yeah, some bacon if you can." Mike loved bacon.

"I got to go, I'll see you later?"

"Definitely." Mike said, as he reached over and kissed Sander. "Remember the bacon."

Sander laughed and got up and walked out of the room, and headed downstairs.

By nine thirty, they pulled in at the Courtyard Café. The Courtyard Café was an open air restaurant. They were seated rather quickly despite the long lines. Halli was quiet and content, which was good. Greg and Emma looked alive, and Cole was on his cell phone with Pru, who had a question about Cole's pant size.

The waiter brought the plates to the table. He looked at Sander weird when he asked for a doggie bag of bacon.

"Try my omelette." Emma said to Greg as she placed her fork in his face, he complied like an obedient husband.

They and the rest of the hundred patrons were enjoying their breakfasts unaware of what was to come. It happened in less then thirty seconds, a crackling blue energy ball flew through the air and hit an empty table next to the witches and company. It exploded in several pieces and lit on fire.

Cole, Greg and Sander were immediately on their feet, as everyone freaked out. There at the door, after the smoke cleared was a demon. Of course he looked human, but there was something about him that bothered Cole.

Another energy ball was thrown through the air, which Greg froze before it hit a young woman.

"Witch!" screamed a few nearby people. Sander was surprised that everyone was glued to their seats watching this, he had half heartedly expected them to get up and run away, scared.

"Demon leave this place, you are not wanted!" Greg shouted angrily, as Halli began to cry.

"Cole get Emma and Halli out of here now, then go get Pru! NOW!" Greg dictated. Cole nodded and shimmered them out.

Sander stepped forward. "You messed with the wrong witches!" He flung his arm forth and a chair went sailing in the air towards the demon, who shimmered out and back in after the chair landed.

"I can take two low level witches, no problem."

"What about the Charmed Ones?" Pru's voice said as she orbed in.

"Take this!" he shrieked and sent three energy balls at the witches.

Greg put his hand up in a halt position and the ball intended for him froze.

Pru orbed out of the way, as the ball hit the stone wall behind her.

Sander flicked his wrist and the energy ball sailed off into the fountain in the center of the café.

"Greg now!!" Pru screamed. Greg did his usual hand motion and the demon blew up into a million particles.

"That was easy." Pru laughed.

"Freeze! Put your hands where we can see them!" a man said from behind the witches. The witches turned around and saw a SWAT team in the courtyard. "Now!" he yelled.

"Greg do something!" Pru muttered.

"You freeze instead!" he said, and the crowd froze.

"Home, now!" Sander said grabbing his sister's coat. She nodded and the three orbed out.

They were in serious trouble. They were exposed it was just a matter of time before they ended up on the news. The security tapes caught it all, and they would be sold to news stations for large sums of money. This was the beginning. The beginning of the end.

**_I hope you all liked. I loved the All Hell Breaks Loose plot from season three, and I tend on emulating it because this story commenced before that particular event. Review!!_**


	31. Unnatural Exposure Part Two

"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: See chapter One

Chapter Thirty-One: **_Unnatural Exposure Part Two_**

Date: August 10, 2023

The witches orbed in ten minutes before the event was plastered all over the television. Greg had told Emma to take Halli and visit her mother in Oakland, that way she and the baby would be protected. She reluctantly agreed.

The Wyatt's phone was ringing off the hook. No one answered the phone, because caller ID showed that it was KCSF the local news station and various others. Cole was in the Underworld, seeing what he can find out. Especially to see if there was any way this could be reversed.

Mike was dealing with the chaos in the heavens.

"I can't believe this!" Sander flipped out as he watched the news, and tried to make a pot of coffee.

"We had to do it, for the innocents." Pru said, who was sitting down, for demon fighting took a lot away from her.

"What are we going to do? They are like going to send people after us, we'll end up like Adrianna, burned to a crisp." Sander said, as he jammed the filter in the pot.

"Let us not think negative. Mike and Cole should be back soon with options for us. Let's just hope they don't figure out where we live. How did they get our number anyways?" Greg spoke as he looked at the caller ID to see who was calling just now.

"I have no idea." Pru said.

"The restaurant has it on record, when I paid the bill they ask for phone numbers." Sander said, instantly regretting the decision, but he had no idea this would be happening.

"Mike!" Greg screamed three times, impatient.

He orbed in twenty seconds later, still in the clothes he had awoken in. He must have been still sleeping when the Elders called him.

"They are really concerned."

"Yeah, well so are we! What do we do!" Pru said frantically.

"They don't know. They suggested we try Temp–" he started but was cut off.

"That won't work. The new Source killed Tempest for reviving Sander few months back." Cole said.

"New Source?" Sander muttered.

"Killed Tempest?" Greg said.

"When did you get here?" Pru asked with a laugh.

"A minute ago. Tempest is not an option. We need to work this on our own. The Source wants nothing to do with this, even though a demon exposed magic, she thinks of herself as safe because she is in the Underworld."

"She?" the three witches said in unison.

"Yes. Helena, the demoness of death. She accepted to the thrown of evil when you vanquished the old Source. Very skilled demoness, I've known her for about a century."

"Thanks, Cole. We don't need to know how you know her."

"Yeah, how do you know her? You speak of her as if you slept with her." Pru said in her wifely way.

"Well, it was a long time ago."

"How long!" Pru said angrily.

"1912, a hundred years before you were even born!"

Pru ignored him, she was mad. Sander and Greg just simply rolled their eyes.

They were interrupted by a news report bulletin.

"_My name is Elizabeth Hunter. My daughter, Carla, disappeared four years ago. Witchcraft is involved! She was friends with Sander Wyatt!! He's a witch, as you've seen on the television." _

"_Are you accusing him of kidnaping your daughter?" the reporter asked._

"_Yes, and not only that but killing her!"_

"_Thank you for that, Mrs. Hunter. Stay tuned for a live broadcast from outside the witches home."_

Sander's stomach plummeted. He knew that in time it would come back to him, and it just has.

"Oh my god!" Greg shouted from the living room, where he went to make sure the doors were locked.

"What!" Sander screamed as he ran towards the living room.

"There are a lot of reporters outside our house, and cops too."

"This sucks major monkey balls." Pru said, as she slowly sat down in a puffy chair.

There was a jingling sound, a cell phone. Sander's cell phone. Sander pulled the small phone out of his pocket and read the caller ID, "Dan B"

Sander: Hello?

Dan: Sander, I just heard about the news!

Sander: I know, we are so screwed.

Dan: Some CSIs are over at the café investigating. I'm on my way to your house now.

Sander: Are you sure that is wise?

Dan: Yes. You need someone with police knowledge. Plus, the captain wants to bring you and your family in for questioning, and that won't be good.

Sander: All we did was do out jobs.

Dan: I know, you did nothing wrong.

Sander: Well, not according to the news.

Dan: (screams and sirens can be heard) I'm outside, let me in!

Sander: Got it.

end call

Sander walked over the door, and opened it to see a swarm of reporters coming towards him, "Mr. Wyatt, can we get a statement?" an attractive man yelled.

"Yeah, get the hell off my property!" he yelled, as Dan sneaked in through the door, and Sander used his power to slam it shut, and lock it.

"Dan!" Greg and Pru said, as they saw the former boyfriend of their younger brother walk in their living room.

"Hi. Okay, this is what needs to be done. Close all the blinds, lock windows and doors, and turn on the AC, it is really hot out there today." Dan dictated orders. Greg and Sander went around to each room to make sure everything was locked. Pru turned the AC on.

Once everything was done, there was a news bulletin from the mayor of San Francisco.

"I urge all citizens to be careful. This city is in a state of emergency. These witches will be apprehended and punished for the murder of an unidentified man."

"This is getting out of hand." Greg said pissed off.

"Can we try a spell?" Pru suggested.

"We can't reverse time, only accelerate it, and that won't help." Sander said, as he recalled a spell about accelerating time.

"The DA is seeking an arrest warrant for you guys, and that means they will be able to barge in here." Dan said, as he hug up the house phone he was using.

"We have powers, we'll protect ourselves no matter what the cost." Pru said.

"What are you going to do? Premonition them to stop?" Dan said remembering her passive power.

"No I'll kick their asses, but wait I can't because someone broke the condom!"

Cole looked at her. He knew she was joking.

"Where did Mike go?" Sander asked.

"He went back up to the heavens a while ago to talk with the Elders." Pru said.

"I'm going back to talk with the Source to see if she'll change her mind." Cole said as Pru opened her mouth to object, he shimmered out.

The witches and mortal sat down, for the first time in all day, when a warlock blinked in.

The warlock motioned his hand forward and sent Dan flying into the fireplace mantle, instantly knocking him out cold.

Sander used his telekinesis, and the warlock flew into the wall breaking the plaster.

Greg stepped forward and tried to blow him up before he was sent through the air by another warlock which appeared. Greg's body flew through the air, over the couch and hit the grandfather clock, shattering it. Blood oozed from his arms and forehead.

The first warlock threw an athame at Pru, who went to orb out, but instead the athame was enveloped in a swirl of orbs, and appeared in her hand. "What the hell?"

"Throw it!" Sander screamed, as he sent a vase flying at the other warlock. The athame she threw sailed through the air, which the warlock deflected it and sent it flying towards Pru's stomach, who looked at it scared. The athame finally stopped...

_**Cliffhanger time! Enjoy? Review please!! Only a few chapters left in Frozen In Time!! Sequel or no?**_


	32. Unnataural Exposure Part Three

"Frozen In Time"

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chapter Thirty-Two: **_Unnatural Exposure Part Three_**

Date: August 10, 2023

**From Chapter 31: **

"Throw it!" Sander screamed, as he sent a vase flying at the other warlock. The athame she threw sailed through the air, which the warlock deflected it and sent it flying towards Pru's stomach, who looked at it scared. The athame finally stopped...

The athame sailed towards Pru's babies, she stared at it helpless and scared. There was a whirring sound, and time stopped. Greg was struggling to get up, His right hand outstretched freezing time.

"I think my left arm is broken." he moaned as Pru removed the athame and threw it at the second warlock, who exploded into flames and Greg blew up the other one.

"Look at this house!" Sander said.

"Oh my god! Dan!" Pru said, as she rushed towards him. There was blood all over the granite mantle from the impact of his skull. There was a pool of blood surrounding the wound.

"Mike!" Sander screamed, nothing.

"Greg freeze him. It will stop the bleeding." Pru said, as Greg did just that.

Sander continued to call for Mike, but there was no answer.

"Why isn't he answering!" Sander said angrily in frustration.

"Maybe he knows why you are calling him, and he doesn't want to help Dan." Greg said, as he sat down, and held his left arm.

"Mike would never do that to an innocent." Sander said with malice, angry for his brother to suggest such a thing.

"Is everything alright in there? We heard explosions." a loud voice rang through the house. Sander peeked out the window and saw the police chief standing at the base of the landing with a megaphone.

"Ignore it." Sander said, and continued to called for Mike.

"Damn it, where are you Mike?" Sander said, as he dabbed at the blood drying on Dan's frozen head wound.

Pru spoke, "I'm going in the basement to look for that sling I had when I broke my arm when I was fifteen." she orbed out.

Greg was sitting, his left arm bruising and laying limply in his lap. His forehead was bleeding from an impact wound made when he hit the glass.

The couches were moved, there was a smash in the plaster of the wall, the mantle was chipped and had blood stained on it, the grandfather clock was smashed, and the coffee table as demolished. Also demon guts were all over the door frames and windows.

"Sander, I'm scared. What are we going to do?"

"I'm scared. However, we need to be strong though. We're witches, we can do this. I just need to find Mike."

Greg nodded his head, as Pru walked back in the room. "Here, put this on." she threw the sling at Greg. She glanced at the clock, it read noon. All of this happened before noon time.

"What was with that thing I did? You know how the athame came to me in a swirl of orbs."

Sander wasn't listening, he was too concerned with Dan.

"Maybe it's new power." Greg suggested as he adjusted the sling.

"All I remember thinking was I need that athame, and my stomach twinged and then I had it."

"Maybe one of the babies has their powers already? After all they have some whitelighter in them."

Pru nodded her head, it was a possibility.

Cole shimmered in fifteen minutes later.

"Oh my god, Cole." Pru said as she ran over to her husband and kissed him and hugged him.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked, as Pru and Greg told him the events of the last hour.

"Oh my, and Mike can't be found anywhere?" Cole asked after the story was told. They nodded their head.

"Well, my luck was no better. The Source refuses to help. There is a rumor that the Elders have an Elder that can reverse time, but it is just a rumor."

The Charmed Ones faces contorted with anger, the Elders had a option they never even disclosed to them, they were pissed, outraged, and even worse betrayed by their own side.

"Dad! YOU GET YOUR ELDER ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Pru screamed.

Leo orbed in, his head completely silver from being up there all the time.

"What is this about a time reversing Elder?" Pru snapped.

"Well there is one, but he won't help and neither will the other Elders. They think it's better that you come up with a way out." he said, "I of course think they should help. Mike and I have been up there all day doing what we can but nothing is happening."

Leo looked around, he knew what had happened. He walked over to Dan and placed his hands over his head, and the gold light bathed Dan. The blood slowly returned to Dan, and he was awoken. He then moved on to Greg.

Sander had Pru orb Dan upstairs to rest, and when she got back, it was plan time.

"We need to think of a way to get out of this." Sander said, as he looked through the book of shadows.

"Dad, go and persuade the Elders. They have to understand if they don't help us, we are going to be burned alive, and our destiny is going to be over." Pru dictated.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." he orbed out.

"We need to do something about this crowd." Greg said, as he looked out the window.

"I think we need to as well." Cole agreed.

"Greg, go outside, and try to freeze them." Sander suggested.

"But, what happens if I can't? They film me, and I look like an idiot. Or better yet what if I explode them?"

"You have control, and you've had control for almost five years of your powers, now try." Pru pushed.

"Here goes nothing." Greg hesitated, and finally opened the door slowly. Cameras flashes and reporters dashed towards the door. Greg put his hands up and a whirring sound was heard, and the reporters and bystanders were frozen. Frozen In Time.

_**The End**_

"_**Frozen In Time"**_

_**Damien 455**_

Thank you all for reading. There will be a sequel soon! I hope everyone liked, yes a cliffhanger ending, and I love it! That whirring sound is the sound of time freezing, it sounds like the audio clip they play every time Piper uses her power in the show. Thanks to all the loyal readers.

Until Next Time.

Thank you, Damien455


End file.
